


In a Trance

by k4te89



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sexting, Teasing, trance music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4te89/pseuds/k4te89
Summary: Juliana is instantly drawn in to Valentina when she witnesses her arguing with Lucho in the queue for a Trance Music gig.The chance encounter leads the women on a road to discovery and adventure.





	1. RAMsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first ever fic, so bare with me! 
> 
> I decided to mix my love for Julinatina and Trance Music in to a fic, so I hope that you enjoy. 
> 
> I will begin to create a playlist on Apple Music with some of Tracks and artists. My username and playlist name will he uploaded shortly once I get going.

Juliana breathed in the cool evening air, wishing the long queue to hurry up so that she could make her way inside the venue. 

Revellers were already off their faces on various pills and alcohol and they became twitchy and restless. Juliana never understood the need for synthetic highs- the music should be enough to transport even the most upset and anxious person to another universe. 

Tucking a strand of her silky, dark hair behind her ear, she sighed and shuffled sideways, trying to spot what was holding the queue at a standstill. People were being searched rigorously by the security team and were getting annoyed at being prodded and poked. 

“Ouch!” Juliana hissed, as an angry man shoved his way down the queue, elbowing her in the shoulder. 

“Lucho! You’re hurting people!” A blue eyed woman shouted at him, as he dragged her through the queue. 

“Shut up moaning!” The man said aggressively. “I’ve got us in on a guest list! RAM has swayed it for us!” 

Juliana watched on in fascination as the pretty woman (dressed totally inappropriately for a trance gig in high heels and a split skirt) snatched her hand away from the arrogant man and stopped him in his tracks. 

“Why have you bought me to this? I don’t even know the music! You’ve only done it to be able to boast that you know a DJ!” The woman said irritably. “I’m not in the mood, Lucho!” 

“When are you ever in the mood, Valentina? Since your father died....” 

Valentina glanced back at Juliana, who didn’t realise that she had been staring at the beautiful woman. Looking away bashfully, she stormed on ahead, her horrible boyfriend following closely behind, shouting expletives. 

“Crikey!” Juliana said to herself. 

Eventually, Juliana had managed to get herself inside, after a burley security man had taken an eternity to search her. She could have sworn that he was very thorough in checking her bum pockets and her bra. She quickly scanned the room, casually looking to see if she could see the distressed woman. She was nowhere to be seen, so Juliana grabbed a drink and headed to the dance floor, ready to get lost in the din of the lasers and bass. 

Valentina’s vile boyfriend barged past Juliana, causing her to drop her drink. As Juliana cursed, Lucho smirked back at her and didn’t even apologise. 

“What a prick.” Juliana muttered. 

Valentina was nowhere to be seen with Lucho, so Juliana assumed that she had left and gone home. A shorter, dark haired man stood with Lucho, leering at a woman who was dancing seductively beside her friend. 

Juliana was soaked from the drink spillage, so skulked off to the ladies toilets. Grabbing some toilet roll, she dabbed at her t-shirt, which was now drenched in water. No matter how much she dabbed, it wouldn’t dry, so she marched up towards the hand dryers. 

Juliana frozen on the spot as she witnessed Valentina leaning up against a toilet cubicle, her head in her hands. Her eyes were red and puffy from, Juliana assumed, crying. 

The sound of the distant bass thrummed in Juliana’s ears as she stood mesmerised for a moment, taking in the blue eyed beauty. Before her brain could stop her, her feet moved towards Valentina and she stood before her. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Juliana said gently. 

Valentina glanced upwards and quickly looked down to the floor, breaking her eye contact with Juliana. She replied curtly “Yes.”

”Sorry. You just seem a little upset. Can I  do anything for you?” Juliana said, placing her hand gently on Valentina’s stiff arm. 

“No. I just need to be alone.” Valentina Replied, not looking at Juliana. 

Defeated, Juliana turned to walk away, apologising. 

Valentina looked up, just as Juliana was turning to walk away. “Hang on, wait! I’m sorry.” She said hurriedly, grabbing Juliana’s arm. “Don’t go.” 

Juliana stood for a moment, observing the woman. She looked distant and lost, with an empty look in her eye. 

“Shall we get some fresh air? These toilets smell of vomit!” Juliana said, grinning. 

Valentina Laughed a little and bit her bottom lip. “I’m Valentina.” She said, offering her hand to Juliana. 

“Juliana.” Juliana smiled and accepted Valentina’s handshake. “Nice to meet you, Valentina.” 

“Likewise, Juliana. Can I ask you something?” Valentina asked curiously. 

Juliana arched her eyebrow in surprise. “Let’s get you some fresh air. Then you can ask me.” 

Valentina grinned at Juliana. Instead of being false, as everyone else around her usually was, she was standing up to Valentina and being assertive. She followed behind Juliana, the shorter woman striding towards the outdoor area. 

Valentina could not hear herself think with the persistent duff duff duff sound coming from the speakers. RAM had only just began the set and was playing some more progressive sounds until the venue filled up a little more. The bass was giving her a headache and she wanted to go home, but for some reason, she felt bound to follow the pretty girl in front of her. 

“Here. Let’s sit down for a moment.” Juliana said, patting the wooden bench and gesturing for Valentina to join her. 

“I’m sorry for being rude to you, Juliana.” Valentina said bashfully as she sat beside Juliana, their arms slightly touching. “I don’t really like socialising at the moment.” 

“Oh, shall I leave you be?” Juliana said, standing up hurriedly. 

“No, no, no! Please sit.” Valentina insisted, grabbing Juliana’s hand. “You’re the first person in a long time who has spoken to me with sincerity. My friends moan at me, saying I’m depressed and boring. I’ve really struggled since my dad passed away.” 

Juliana held on to Valentina’s hand, gently caressing her palm with her thumb. “I’m so sorry, Valentina.” 

Valentina looked in to Juliana’s dark brown eyes, noting the complete sincerity and kindness flashing through them. It felt as if Juliana’s full attention was focussed on her and nobody else was allowed to enter their little safe space that Juliana had figuratively built for them. She wasn’t used to having someone’s undivided attention on her. Usually people were distracted or bored when she spoke about the pain of losing her father. But not Juliana. Juliana listened intently, not swaying from making sure that Valentina was okay. 

“Your friends aren’t very nice. Don’t ever be sorry for feeling upset.” Juliana said defensively. “You’re allowed to feel however you want to feel.” 

“Thank you, Juliana. Why are you being nice to me?” 

“Because, why shouldn’t I be nice to you? I’m just checking that you’re okay.” Juliana said, gripping Valentina’s hand tightly. “I’m sure you would do the same for me.” 

Valentina felt a little disoriented. She wasn’t used to someone being so attentive and genuine. Sure, people would be nice, but usually, there was some sort of agenda attached or they wanted to sell stories to the newspapers. Juliana didn’t carry this vibe, though. She looked again in to the kind, dark brown eyes and pursed her lips. 

“So, Juliana. I was going to ask you a question.” Valentina was beginning to feel uncomfortable, so she diverted the conversation. “Has your boyfriend dragged you here too? I don’t understand this scene at all.” 

Juliana arched her eyebrows and burst in to laughter. Valentina was confused, it was a genuine question. 

Juliana grabbed Valentina’s knee to hold herself up for support. This sent a shot of fire up Valentina’s leg. She noticed that Juliana’s nose creased cutely as she laughed. She had such an infectious, throaty laugh which sounded like music to Valentina. She began to giggle herself and swatted playfully at Juliana. 

“What’s so funny?” Valentina giggled. “I’ve obviously missed the joke!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Valentina. I’ve come here on my own free will, by myself, because I love the music.” Juliana said playfully, patting Valentina’s thigh. 

Valentina playfully jabbed Juliana in the ribs. “Are you messing with me?” 

“No! I love RAM. I really do. I promise.” Juliana said, her expression changing. “I love trance music. It’s my life.” 

Valentina stared at Juliana for a moment, taking in what she just said. Valentina’s cheeks flushed as Juliana watched her reaction intently. 

“I had to save for four months to buy a ticket. As soon as RAM announced he was coming to Mexico, I had to attend. I’m being serious, Valentina.” 

“I’m really sorry, Juliana. I didn’t realise how much it meant to you. And I’ve dragged you out here. You’re missing it!” Valentina said, panicking slightly. 

“Val. Don’t worry, please. It was more important to make sure that you were okay.” Juliana said, rubbing Valentina’s leg. 

Valentina stared down at Juliana’s hand, another fire igniting in her legs and her spine. She couldn’t understand what this sensation was, she had never experienced it before with anyone. 

Juliana caught Valentina looking at her hand and quickly removed it, placing it in her pocket. 

“Trust me. Trance music can be enjoyed anywhere and anytime.” Juliana said, leaning back on the bench, making some distance between them. “I mainly sit on a bench at the park with my headphones in. My ma loses her shit when I play it at home. It drives her crazy and she shouts.” 

Valentina was a little disappointed in losing Juliana’s warning skin to skin contact. She averted her gaze to Juliana’s smooth, dark skin and prominent jaw. 

“Why do you sit at the park?” Valentina Asked, trying not to get distracted by Juliana’s beautifully alluring eyes. They were like addictive pools of brown, pulling her deeper and deeper in to the depths. 

“It’s peaceful. Trance music and the park are a good combination. I go there a lot.” Juliana said bashfully. She never told this to anyone. 

“So, does this music give you, I don’t know, feelings?” Valentina Asked inquisitively. 

“Yes” Juliana blushed and looked to the floor. “The great thing about it is, that there is always a track to suit your mood. RAM I’m sure, will play some of his more emotional music later. It’s not all like what he’s playing now.” 

“Okay. I’ll take your word for that.” 

“I think he’s playing RAMsterdam. The Jorn Van Deynehoven remix. Come on. Dance with me.” Juliana said, holding out her hand. 

“I. Erm. I can’t dance, Juliana.” Valentina said, her cheeks burning. 

“You don’t have to, just come and have a listen with me. Please?” Juliana said pleadingly. 

“If you answer one more question?” Valentina said playfully. Her ocean blue eyes glistened in the sunset. 

Juliana twizzled a lock of Valentina’s honey brown hair in her finger and moved closer to her. “Depends What it is?” 

Valentina almost had heart failure. Juliana’s playful and teasing expression made Valentina blush profusely. Her breath hitched as Juliana bit on her bottom lip playfully. “What mood is this track for?” 

“When I’m feeling elated and happy. Sometimes if I’m feeling brave or daring.” Juliana smiled widely and took Valentina’s hand, leading her to the dance floor. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she guided Valentina away, wondering what on Earth had possessed her. 

“I’m putty in your hands, Juliana.” Valentina whispered to herself, as she watched Juliana’s hips eloquently swaying with her stride. 


	2. RAMore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Juls begin to enjoy each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening!  
> I hope you all liked the first chapter. 
> 
> The trance music scene is dominated by men, so it’s nice to have a bit of a female spin to it. 
> 
> My Apple Music ID is k4te89 and I’ve crated the Juliantina playlist. More music will be added as we go through the chapters.
> 
> If You have any suggestions or corrections, please feel free to holler. 
> 
> Thanks everyone :)

Valentina danced shyly beside Juliana, feeling extremely self conscious. She didn’t do dancing, only when she was high on drugs. This was one of the nights where Lucho hadn’t been able to spike her drink, as it would have meant them being barred from the event venue. 

Juliana reassuringly grabbed Valentina’s hand, trying to encourage her to let go of her inhibitions and fears. No matter how hard she tried, Valentina couldn’t coordinate herself. One, because she was a nervous mess and two, because Juliana was too distracting. 

Valentina bit her cheek as she watched Juliana effortlessly swaying her hips to the beat and lifting her arms in the air to the euphoric music. She decided to stand against the nearby wall and watch Juliana get lost in her passion for the music. 

Juliana frowned and held out her hand for Valentina to re join her, but Valentina blushed and waved her hand apologetically.

Juliana continued to dance and closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her.

Valentina’s eyes didn’t move from Juliana. Her eyes scorched every part of the beautiful woman and her stomach squirmed as Juliana’s taught torso peaked from beneath her t- shirt as she ran her fingers seductively through her dark strands of hair. Beads of sweat began to form on her collar bone and neck from the exertion of the dancing and the stuffiness of the venue. She gulped as Juliana’s eyes refocused and she flashed Valentina a gorgeous, toothy smile. Valentina felt helpless under Juliana’s mesmerising spell. She felt the pressing need to scoop Juliana in to her arms and run her hands through her silky  locks. When Juliana was around, Valentina felt as if the room was empty and it was just the two women, lost in the moment. 

Valentina was quickly awoken from her daydream when Juliana slumped against the wall next to her, panting slightly. Her hair was tangled and messy from the sweat and humidity. 

She gently brushed her hand on Valentina’s hip and leaned in to her ear. “Why did you stop? You were doing great!” 

When Juliana’s breath tickled Valentina’s neck, her hairs stood on end on her arms and along her spine. A sudden rush of heat spread along her cheeks and down her stomach towards her legs. 

Before Juliana could see her horrifically obvious blushing, Valentina wrapped her arm around Juliana’s waist and leaned close to her ear. “I was cramping your style!” 

Juliana felt a tsunami gushing through her chest with Valentina’s touch. Such a simple, innocent touch sent her off the edge. This was a feeling that she had never experienced in her life. 

Juliana leaned back in to Valentina’s neck, attempting to hide her own blush and nervousness. “You could never cramp my style. You’re too beautiful.” She rasped. 

Valentina wrapped a strand of Juliana’s hair around her finger and stayed close to her neck, not daring to meet Juliana’s gaze. “You’re the beautiful one. All of the people on the dance floor? Their eyes were on you.” 

Juliana swallowed hard, her heart pounding out of her chest. What was happening? Was Valentina hitting on her? Was a WOMAN hitting on her? Was she hitting on Valentina? This was all suddenly becoming very confusing and blurred. She was sober, so alcohol wasn’t clouding her brain. Unsure what to do next, she tried to divert the conversation. 

“This is one of my favourite songs.” She delicately Whispered in Valentina’s ear. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She wanted nothing more than to continue burrowing her face in to Valentina’s neck, but she was getting scared. Many unknown, foreign feelings were beginning to surface and she didn’t know how to react to them. This was new to Juliana- she hadn’t even really taken any great notice of men, or women, the way that she was taking notice of Valentina right in this moment. 

“What is the song called?” Valentina asked politely, respecting Juliana’s boundaries. 

“It’s called RAMore. It’s remixed by Daniel Skyver. The lady singing is called Stine Grove. She has the voice of an angel.” Juliana said dreamily. 

Valentina didn’t hear a word, so she sceptically leaned tentatively towards Juliana. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t hear a word of that, Juls.” 

Juliana cupped her hand and whispered in to Valentina’s ear, repeating what she said. 

“Oh, I see. What does remix mean?” Valentina said, mirroring Juliana’s cupping of the hand. 

“In trance, work is always reworked and remixed. There can be dozens of versions of one track.” Juliana said tentatively. “It’s what I love about it.” 

“You really do love it, don’t you?” Valentina said, taking Juliana’s hand. She no longer cared about Juliana’s boundaries, she could listen to her talk all night. 

“Yes. I couldn’t live without it.” Juliana said, smiling at Valentina. “You must think I’m silly.” 

Valentina squeezed Juliana’s hand reassuringly. “Not at all. I’ve learnt more in a couple of hours about Trance music than I’ve ever known in a lifetime. I love how you’re so passionate, Juls.” 

Juliana blushed slightly and pulled Valentina in to a hug. She whispered tenderly in her ear “thank you for making this evening even more enjoyable.” 

Valentina smiled in to the hug and played with Juliana’s hair affectionately. “No. I should be thanking you. You went out of your way to make sure that I was okay. And now, I feel so much better, thanks to you.” 

Juliana giggled and rubbed Valentina’s back. “How about then, we are both thankful to each other in different ways?” 

“Yes. That sounds better.” Valentina replied, snaking her arms around Juliana’s waist. 

“Val. This is my favourite RAM song. Will you please dance with me? Please?” Juliana begged, taking Valentina’s hand. 

“Okay. Seeing as it’s you.” Valentina grinned. “Can I put my arms around your shoulders? It will make it easier to get a feel for the beat.” 

Juliana swallowed quickly, unsure how she would be able to handle Valentina being in such close proximity. She nodded like a puppet, unable to resist Valentina’s sultry eyes. She placed her hands on Valentina’s hips and attempted to guide them through the song. Juliana rendered the beat of the music useless, as the only sound she could currently hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. 

The lyrics resonated with Valentina. “What’s this song called? I like it.” She said, whispering gently in to Juliana’s ear. 

Juliana nearly tripped over Valentina as she leaned in. Valentina giggled and steadied Juliana, pulling her in closer to her torso. 

“Someone like you. Another remix I’m afraid. Re-order remix.” Juliana croaked. Her hand snaked further up Valentina’s back, towards her shoulder. She noticed Valentina take a shape intake of breath with the action. 

“I like the words, Juls. They mean something to me.” Valentina Whispered. 

“Me too. This song means a lot to me. When I’m having a bad day, this song always makes me feel better and makes me remember that I can take on the world and everything will be okay. There will always be someone out there to save you.” 

“You always put everything so eloquently, Juls.” 

“I don’t. I’m just growing to be a little sensitive and sentimental, Val. Anyway, what music do you like? You’ve kept that quiet from me.” 

Valentina pulled back from Juliana and smiles cheekily. “Don’t judge me?” She shouted. 

“I promise.” Juliana grinned. “Tell me.” 

“I like love songs. I’m a bit of a hapless romantic.” Valentina blushed. 

“What’s your favourite song?” Juliana Asked, playing with Valentina’s hair. 

It drove Valentina insane when Juliana twisted her fingers so effortlessly through her hair. She absolutely loved it. “You’ll have to wait and see. I want it to be a surprise. Another time.” 

“Tease!” Juliana feigned being angry. 

Valentina grinned and arched her eyebrows at Juliana. Wrapping her arms tighter around Juliana’s shoulders, she buried her head in to her silky hair. She didn’t want to talk anymore, she just wanted to be in close proximity with the gorgeous woman wrapped in her arms. No more words needed to be spoken. 

Juliana gripped her finger tips in to Valentina’s back and held on to her. She laid her head on Valentina’s chest, breathing her in. The feeling of being close to Valentina was like a high- she didn’t want to come down from it. She had never once in her lifetime felt such an instant connection to someone. Valentina was a virtual stranger, yet she felt as if she would be able to spill all of her deepest, darkest secrets to her. 

“Oh, Juliana.” Valentina Whispered to herself. She placed her head atop Juliana’s wondering what on Earth she was doing. No matter how much her head was telling her to release her grip from Juliana, her heart was telling her the complete opposite. Her heart was telling her to look in to Juliana’s eyes and be transported to an alternate universe. A universe of new discovery and excitement. 

Almost as if Juliana could read Valentina’s mind, she pulled back from her and stared intently in to her eyes. Licking her lips, her eyes flickered from Valentina’s lips to her eyes and back again.

Juliana had no further doubt in her mind that she wanted to kiss Valentina. To taste those alluring, full lips. Valentina’s sheer beauty mesmerised her and she couldn’t shake the bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach which grew ferociously vigorous, like boiling water in a pan. Tenderly brushing her finger tips along Valentina’s jaw, she gasped as Valentina quivered to her touch. 

“Juls.” Is all that Valentina could muster. Her breath was frantic and laboured and she could no longer feel the tips of her fingers or toes. 

“Val. You’re so....” before Juliana could finish her sentence, Valentina was yanked from her grip by Lucho. 

“What the hell are you doing? Are you both high?” Lucho yelled above the music, his grip like a vice on Valentina’s arm. He snarled at Juliana, glaring at her menacingly. 

“No, Lucho! We are just dancing!” Valentina insisted. “You’re hurting me!” 

“Hey! Let go of her!” Juliana shouted, smacking Lucho’s hand away.

Lucho saw red. He slapped Juliana forcefully on the cheek, leaving an angry hand print on her face. “Don’t you ever touch me again!” He growled. 

Valentina looked on in horror as Juliana clutched her cheek. 

“You bastard! Juls! Juls! Are you okay?” Valentina said, a high pitched concern in her voice. “I’m so sorry, Juls!” 

“Don’t apologise for him, Val. The woman beater is a coward!” Juliana retorted, goading Lucho. 

Lucho launched forward, ready to land another blow to Juliana. Valentina was hysterical. Before Lucho could touch her, Sergio pulled him backwards. Lucho fell to the floor with a thud. 

Juliana ran to the toilets, her anger rising to boiling point. Valentina followed close behind, calling out to Juliana. 

“Juls. Please. I’m sorry.” 

“I told you. Don’t apologise for that son of a bitch!” Juliana said aggressively, checking her cheek in the mirror. She was in for a nasty bruise. Lupita was going to go berserk, so she needed to think of an excuse, quickly. 

“Val. You’re worth so much more than that loser.” Juliana said through gritted teeth. “You’re so beautiful and kind. What are you doing with an aggressive asshole like him?” 

“I... I don’t even know.” Valentina said, hanging her head in shame. Tears began to fall from her eyes. 

Juliana suddenly felt a pang of guilt rise in her chest. She took Valentina in to her arms and held her tightly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be as blunt as I can be. Don’t cry.” 

Valentina buried her head in to Juliana’s shoulder and sobbed silently. Her life was such a mess. She could only deal with her feelings by numbing them with alcohol or copious amounts of pills. 

“Juliana! Why are you comforting me? My fucking boyfriend just assaulted you!” Valentina said, jumping back from Juliana’s arms. 

“I’m okay. Val, you can let your feelings out. It’s okay, you know? I won’t judge you. It’s okay not to be okay.” Juliana said tenderly, wiping away Valentina’s tears with the pad of her thumb. Valentina snuggled in to Juliana’s chest and let out a few sobs. Juliana held her, trying to comfort her as best as she could. 

“Val, I’m going to go home. I don’t want to aggravate Lucho further.” Juliana sighed. She didn’t want to leave, but what choice did she have?

“No, please, don’t leave me here!” Valentina pleaded, grasping Juliana’s hand.

“I don’t want Lucho to hurt you, Val. Why don’t I call you a cab? I could wait with you until it arrives.”

“No. I’ll call my driver. He could drop you at home too?” Valentina said, fumbling with her phone. 

“No, thank you. I’m going to walk. But thank you for offering.” Juliana said curtly. “I’ll wait with you until your driver gets here. Shall we go outside?” 

“Yes. Thanks, Juls.” 

The cool night air burned Juliana’s cheek, making her hiss in pain. She couldn’t wait to go home, to process all of this insane mess. She was going to kiss Valentina. Kiss a woman. A WOMAN! 

“Oh jeez.” She muttered to herself. She began to shiver with the cold and the shock that was coursing through her veins. 

“Juls. Pass me your phone. I want you to text me when you get home, so that I know that you’re okay. Are you sure about my driver not taking you home?” 

Juliana handed her phone to Valentina and shook her head. “No, honestly, Val. Thank you, but I need the walk.” 

Deciding not to press any further, Valentina wrapped her arms around herself, shielding from the bitter air. Juliana continued to shiver. She texted Valentina her number and shoved her phone back in to her jeans. 

“You’re freezing. Here, borrow my jacket. I won’t take no for an answer.” Valentina gingerly wrapped her coat around Juliana’s shoulders with little protest from the shorter woman. 

Valentina’s car pulled up and a friendly man stepped out to greet her. “Miss, would you like to go home?” 

“Yes. Lucho isn’t coming. Just hold on for one moment for me, please?” Valentina said, turning to Juliana. 

“Make sure you text me. Promise me?” 

“I promise, Val. Thank you, I enjoyed tonight.” Juliana said, awkwardly shuffling her feet. 

“Me too. Nice to meet you, Juliana.” Valentina pulled Juliana in to a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. “Be safe.” 

“I will, Val. Night night.” 


	3. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina and Juliana have a little text exchange, which leads to something quite unexpected for Juliana.

_Hey, Val. I’m home. Are you okay? - Juls_

Juliana plugged her earphones in to her ears and played Someone Like you after texting Valentina. The lyrics filled her soul with calm and tranquility, which was much needed after the evenings drama and turbulence. Her cheek stung like a bitch and she had noticed an angry bruise erupting on her skin. Good luck explaining that to Lupita. Luckily she was in bed, so the explaining could wait until the morning.

Juliana’s phone pinged in her ear.

_Hey, Juls. I’m home now. Lucho is such an asshole. How is your cheek? Did your mum go ballistic? Xx_

Juliana sighed and quickly typed a message.

_He’s not hurt you has he???? I’m okay and my mum is in bed. Xx_

Clambering in to bed, Juliana wrapped the sheets tightly around her neck, trying to find some comfort. She was freezing from the walk home. Valentina’s jacket hung neatly on the wardrobe door, awaiting it’s return to it’s beautiful owner. Valentina was swimming constantly through Juliana’s mind. Her gorgeous, sea blue eyes and cheeky grin occupied every little crevice of her thoughts.

—————

Valentina paced her bedroom. She was unsure how to reply to Juliana. The truth was, that Lucho had stormed in to the Carvajal house, absolutely losing his mind. He had berated Valentina for not defending him when Juliana had swiped his hand away from Valentina’s arm and shouted in her face, asking why she couldn’t be as intimate with him as she had appeared to have been with Juliana when they were dancing.

Valentina had ultimately gone berserk at him, telling him in no uncertain terms that whist he was leering at other women with Sergio, Juliana had been comforting her and taking care of her. Like he should be doing. Like he never does. She also told him that Juliana had made her feel the most content and relaxed that she had felt in months, even years.

But what she didn’t tell him, was that Juliana had etched a permanent image in to her brain, an image that couldn’t ever be erased. Juliana’s deep, glistening brown eyes, that shone like the moonlight reflecting on the depths of the ocean. Her little dimple on her chin. Her excruciatingly alluring smile. The way that her nose crinkled as she smiled. Her deep, throaty laugh that sounded like the most entrancing musical arrangement.

Instead, she had ordered the guards to kick him out on his ear and she had blocked his number, so that the incessant calls and texts would cease.

Valentina had begun to question everything in her mind. She had never loved Lucho. Sure, he was quite handsome (when he wasn’t frowning or snarling) but he didn’t ignite anything inside her. In movies and tv shows, couples always seemed to have a fire between them that couldn’t be extinguished, even by the ocean. But Valentina had never felt this with anyone. That was until, she had laid her eyes on Juliana.

Her mind wondered back to Juliana’s perfect smile and she grinned to herself. She craved to see Juliana’s face again, even though they had only been apart for a matter of a couple of hours.

Lifting her phone, she typed a reply to Juliana-

 _No, he didn’t hurt me. I booted him out of the house. If he comes near you again, I will kick his ass. Xx_

She decided to add another message-

_He should be treating me like you treated me tonight, Juls. Xx_

Her heart pounded in her chest with this message. She was unsure if this was stepping over the boundaries of their short lived friendship. But then she remembered how the boundary lines were being pushed further and further back as the evening progressed. Their subtle flirting, their close dancing, Juliana tracing invisible patterns on her jaw.

“Oh, god! What is wrong with me?”

She was shaken from her inner turmoil when Juliana replied to her message.

 _What do you mean? I didn’t do anything special xx_

Valentina’s heart fluttered in her chest. She absolutely adored how Juliana thought her behaviour normal. How being kind and humble is how any person should act. She typed a message back-

 _Juls. You made me feel as if I was the most important person in the room. As if there was nobody else around. Like it was just you and I and I had your full attention all night. Xx_

Valentina panicked a little, wondering if she had been too upfront with the last message. She had only known Juliana for a matter of hours, yet it felt as if she had known her for weeks when they were talking and dancing. 

She remembered how Juliana persistently played with her hair when she was beginning to walk in to the flirty zone. It drove Valentina nuts. Would this be her new game? She knew for sure that if she invoked this action again from Juliana, it would become an addictive high, one that she would crave and strive for during every second in Juliana’s company. That was if, Juliana wanted to see her again. 

————— 

Juliana’s fingertips hovered over her screen. She didn’t know how to reply to that last message. That unexplained feeling of butterflies in her tummy wreaked havoc on her body once again. 

“Oh, Valentina.” She whispered gently to herself. 

Valentina’s barrage of compliments sent her a little off balance. She wasn’t used to it in the slightest. How the heck would she reply to that? 

She typed- 

_I was drawn in by you xx_

”Nope!” She scalded herself. 

She typed again- 

_I wanted to take care of you. How could I leave you there, feeling upset? Xx_

She hit send and berated herself for being dishonest. Valentina had made her a bag of nerves and her confidence shrunk away into the night. 

————— 

It had felt like an eternity until Juliana replied. Valentina read the message over and over, wondering if she had made Juliana uncomfortable. Sometimes, Valentina was too forward, too intense. Juliana’s reply felt like a million miles from when she was caressing Valentina’s jaw and playing with her hair. 

She lay on her bed, a blanket loosely covering her legs. She felt unusually hot, so decided to sleep in only her knickers. The evening air was cool, but Valentina felt as if she was stuck in the middle of the Sahara desert. She removed her pyjamas and threw them carelessly to the floor. Her bedroom door was closed, so Chivis wouldn’t accidentally walk in on her in the nude. 

She replied to Juliana- 

_Well, Thank you for looking after me, Juls. You really didn’t need to. You should have enjoyed the gig. Xx_

Valentina thought that this may cool the conversation down a little, but Juliana Replied instantly. 

_I wanted to- I couldn’t have enjoyed it knowing that you were upset. Xx_

Valentina’s chest bubbled ferociously and her breath hitched in her throat. Juliana was so goddam SWEET. 

For once, she thanked Lucho for being such an insensitive arse. If she hadn’t been upset, she may have never met this queen of a woman. 

How on earth would she reply to this message? It wasn’t often that Valentina was speechless, but she was in this exact moment. Juliana drove her absolutely crazy. She always managed to do something that sent Valentina tumbling in to the world of the great unknown and total curiosity. 

She replied to Juliana- 

_Juls- you’re so kind xxx_

————— 

Juliana smiled at her screen and held it to her chest. Valentina was soooo cute, she thought to herself. 

She had an image in her head, with Valentina bashfully blushing and hiding her face behind her lusciously long hair and it made Juliana grin to herself. 

She would love to carry on this to and frow between her and Valentina, but she needed to sleep. Her eyelids grew heavy and she was really cold. 

Before she could reply to Valentina, Valentina best her to it with another quick fire message. 

_Is it me, or is is really hot??? Xx_

Juliana giggled softly, so not to wake her mother, who was in the next room. Valentina could be so random! She replied- 

_No. I’m freezing. The blanket is wrapped tight around me. So it’s you :) xx_

She had been so tempted to reword the last sentence to something along the lines of “you’re hot anyway” but she decided against it. 

When Valentina sent her next reply, Juliana dropped her phone on her face and cursed silently. 

_I’ve had to come to bed naked! Xx_

Juliana’s breath hitched sharply and she had to make sure that she had read the text properly and her sleepy, bleary eyes weren’t deceiving her. Yep, Valentina had announced to her that she was NAKED. 

“Oh, Valentina!” 

Juliana suddenly felt extremely hot. The coldness that was biting around her body had evaporated in to boiling hot steam. 

A sexy image of Valentina laying with a sheet wrapped around her long legs, with her torso and breasts exposed sent a surge of heat and wetness to Juliana’s core. 

How on earth would she sleep now???? And what was this feeling? She had never felt it before. No one had invoked this feeling that was building in the pit of her abdomen. 

“I feel like flames are licking my face!” She whispered. “No, Juliana! Don’t mention licking, for goodness sake!” 

Heat and wetness became more intense between her thighs and she didn’t know what to do. The ache was getting harder to ignore. Suddenly, her phone buzzed again. 

_Sorry, TMI. I overshare sometimes ;) xx_

The winking emoji sent Juliana over the edge. The burning ache between her legs became too much. Removing her earphones, she gingerly slid her fingers in to the band of her knickers and hesitantly touched the outside of her core. She gasped at the wetness seeping through- she had never been this turned on. 

She glided her finger tips through the wetness, the silk coating her aching nub. Holding her hand over her mouth, she silenced the quiet whimper which croaked from her throat. She increased the pressure and quickened the strokes and bit on her hand to prevent a scream from escaping her lips. 

An image of Valentina pressing her tongue in to her slit and sucking her bundle of nerves was enough to send her over the edge. Her walls contracted and she bit down hard on her hand as she felt the slickness coat her finger tips. 

She shook and quivered as she came down from her high. Panting heavily, she tried to calm her breathing, so not to wake her mother. 

A sudden realisation hit her that she had just gotten off to the mental image of a naked woman. Not just a naked woman, but a naked Valentina, who was going down on her and those ocean blue eyes were teasing her. It was the most erotic thing that she had ever daydreamed about in her life. 

“Oh crap! I need to text her back!” 

Feeling as if she had been caught doing something extremely bad, she tentatively wrote a message. 

_Sorry! I drifted off to sleep. Nothing wrong with over sharing ;) xx_

Juliana was expecting a restless night. 

————— 

_Sorry if I woke you! Night night, Juls :) xxx_

Valentina wasn’t expecting Juliana to reply, so she was pleasantly surprised when the text message had come through. 

When she had sent the message informing Juliana that she was laying butt naked in bed, she instantly regretted it. But, Juliana’s reply had surprised her. Was she flirting?? Was she trying to save Valentina’s blushes? It had taken her an absolute age to reply. Had she REALLY been asleep?

Many thoughts swirled around in her head as she wrapped her hair around her finger and lay on her stomach, her bare back exposed to the cool breeze filtering through the open window. 

“Hmm. You’re a hard one to read, miss Juliana.” She muttered to herself. 

Her phone pinged again with a message from the woman she was thinking of. 

_Night, night, Val. Sweet dreams :) xxx_

Valentina grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Juliana certainly knew how to up the ante. She liked that Juliana kept her on her toes and constantly guessing. 

Oh and how can you forget them beautiful brown eyes? 

She already knew where Juliana would be tomorrow and she was going to find her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That didn’t pan out how I was expecting. Not in the slightest.  
> Hope that you’re enjoying the story!


	4. Every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The push and pull between the women continues where it left off :)

“Good morning, Juli. How was last night?”

Juliana cringed as her mum stepped in front of her. She was hoping to sneak out, so that that bruise on her cheek had a chance to settle down. It was so painful to the touch and she felt that she looked horrific. The deep bags under her eyes didn’t help her already tired and bedraggled appearance. Every time she had nearly drifted off to sleep, a picture of naked Valentina flashed in her mind and had pushed her senses in to overdrive.

“Oh my goodness! What happened to your face?” Lupita crowed, cupping Juliana’s cheek.

Juliana hissed at the touch. Her skin felt so sensitive and sore. Lucho had slapped her hard. His hands resembled shovels.

Sighing, Juliana said, “It’s alright mum. It was an accident. A man elbowed me in the face when we were dancing. The night was pretty lively.”

“A man? What, did you meet somebody?” Lupita Asked, caressing Juliana’s sore skin and grinning.

Juliana resisted the urge to do a very dramatic eye roll. If only she knew! “No, mum. Everyone was dancing, it was just a random man. He was very sorry.”

She hated lying to her mum, but how was she going to explain that she had been slapped by a man after he was getting aggressive with his girlfriend? Right after she was in the middle of telling her that she was the most stunning person that she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes upon? Correction, the most stunning WOMAN that she had ever laid her eyes upon? The woman who ignited a fire in her that she had never known to exist? A woman who’s ocean blue eyes drew her in to an unknown universe of butterflies in her stomach? A woman who was pure, alluring and sexy? A woman who announced to her that she was laying naked in bed?

“Juli? Are you even listening to me?” Lupita said irritably, pulling Juliana from her daydream.

“Sorry, mum. Was just reliving the gig. It was one of the best nights of my life.” Juliana said hurriedly. “Listen, I was on my way out. Do you need me to collect anything?”

“No, love. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to take a walk. My head is a little fuzzy from the loud music.” Juliana said. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay. Be safe, darling.” Lupita said, kissing Juliana’s non bruised cheek.

“I will, mum. Love you.”

The truth was, Juliana needed to process everything that had happened and try to work out what it all meant. It always went back to one common denominator- beautiful Valentina.

—————

Valentina frowned as she was disturbed from getting dressed. There was loud commotion coming from downstairs, so she walked to the top of the stairs to see what was going on.

“Valentina! Talk to me!” Lucho screamed from the bottom of the stairs, his face red with anger.

The security staff were holding him back, whilst he lost his cool. He was spitting profusely whilst he shouted his head off.

“What do you want, Lucho?” Valentina said dismissively, plodding downstairs and gesturing the security men to let go of him. “If he lays one finger on me, you’re to call the police.” She said to the security men, as they nodded.

“Well? What do you want?”

“Why have you blocked my number?” He hissed, the security men flinching, ready to grab him.

“Because, I don’t want anything to do with you. You’re an asshole and I hate you. We’re over, for good, Lucho.” Valentina said coldly, folding her arms. “You’re done with treating me like a doormat. You’re done with hurting me. You’re done with making everything feel like it’s my fault. You’re done with being violent. You slapping Juliana last night was the absolute last straw!” 

“She swatted my hand!” Lucho said defiantly. 

“Yes, because you were hurting me, Lucho! She was defending me!” Valentina said indignantly. Lucho violently shook his head. 

“We’re done and I don’t want to ever see you again. I hope that I’m making myself perfectly clear.” Valentina said curtly. 

“What? Your life is a mess without me!” Lucho snarled, moving towards Valentina. The security man grabbed his arm, holding him back.

“No. My life was a mess WITH you. All you ever do is ply me with alcohol and drugs. That’s no way to make your girlfriend feel better. It’s destructive, Lucho. Get out.”

“You’ll regret this!” Lucho screamed.

“No, I really won’t. Get out. Lads, please don’t let him back in to the house if he calls around. Thank you.” Valentina said, walking back towards the stairs.

“Val!” Lucho screamed.

“Go, Lucho. I mean it.” She said, not even turning back.

The men dragged Lucho out of the house and threw him on to the street.

Valentina sat back at her dresser, applying make up. She didn’t feel a single ounce of remorse towards Lucho. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she realised that a short, brown eyed woman had turned her life upside down. For the absolute fucking better.

She grinned as she remembered Juliana playing with her hair last night and she couldn’t wait to try and invoke that little contact again- if, she could find Juliana where she thought she would be.

Who needs text messages, when you can surprise someone?

—————

Juliana slumped back on the bench and inserted her earphones. The park was busy with runners and children, but Juliana didn’t care- the music would be a distraction.

She was feeling like listening to some trance classics today. The ultimate emotion and euphoria would allow her mind travel to wherever it wanted.

She played Beautiful by Matt Darey. It was one of her favourites, with the old school vibe and the emotion from the lyrics. She chuckled when Marcella Woods sang ‘you are beautiful tonight, in amongst the rays of light’. The vision of getting lost in Valentina’s eyes under the lasers flashed through her mind. The song was so apt for the moment.

Juliana sighed as she bought herself back to reality. Valentina had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who would probably kill her if she ever touched the gorgeous woman in that intimate manor ever again.

Juliana wasn’t even sure what it meant with how she was fantasising about Valentina. Was that a normal thing, that all women go through once in a while? Does it even happen to other women?

She drifted off in to another cloud of confusion. Valentina had said that she was beautiful. Was that just a friendly compliment? She hadn’t really had much friendship during her life, due to her dad’s line of work and it surprised her with how open and foreword Valentina had been. Was she reading something that wasn’t even there?

There was no doubt in her mind, though, that Valentina was stunning. She didn’t regret telling Valentina this, as it was the absolute truth.

When the next song played, Everytime by Lustral (Mike Koglin remix) her mind wondered again. ‘Everytime I close my eyes, I see your face’.

—————

“Stop! I want to get out, please!” Valentina shouted at the driver. “Please wait for me here.”

“Yes, Miss.”

Valentina jumped out of the car as fast as lightning and felt quite pleased with herself that her gut feeling had been correct. There Juliana sat, in a world of her own. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of spending some time with the beautiful woman. She stood for a moment, taking Juliana in. She was dressed in some casual jeans and a cute little t-shirt with some trainers. Her hair was pulled in to a high ponytail, her waves loosely hanging. Juliana was frowning and looked to be deep in concentration.

She covertly snook along the grass, so that Juliana would be out of her eye-line. Sneaking up behind Juliana, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders tenderly.

Juliana nearly jumped out of her skin. Ripping an earphone out, she began to curse.

“Hello.” Valentina said sweetly in her ear, not releasing her grip from Juliana’s tense shoulders.

“Oh my god! You scared me, Val!” Juliana said curtly. She was mad for about all of one second until she realised that Valentina was still draped around her shoulders, her eyes glistening with mischievousness. She wore a cheeky smile, which instantly melted Juliana into a jittery mess.

”Hello to you, too.” She squeaked.

Valentina still hadn’t released her grip on Juliana’s shoulders and she could feel Juliana squirming beneath her. She noticed Juliana’s cheeks slightly flushing and wondered if she made the brown eyed girl nervous.

“How are you, Juls?” Valentina asked, skimming her fingertips across Juliana’s arm, still smiling cheekily.

Juliana was almost having a heart attack. She could feel Valentina’s breasts pressing in to her shoulders and Valentina touching her like that with her fingers sent sparks and shivers over her skin, which had erupted with goosebumps. She gulped, trying to hide any signs of being flustered.

“I’m okay, Val. Are you okay?” Juliana said with little conviction. ‘ _Dammit, Val. I’m so, getting you back’_ Juliana said to herself.

“I’m all good. What are you listening to? RAM?” Valentina grinned.

“Come and sit next to me.” Juliana said, a little more confidence in her voice.

Valentina reluctantly untangled herself from Juliana’s shoulders and sat beside her, leaving a little distance between them on the bench.

Juliana paused the song and quickly cleaned one of her earphones. ‘ _Right. I’m going to make YOU squirm now, Val.’_ The little devil on her shoulder said.

“I’m listening to a love song.” She grinned.

Juliana scooted up to Valentina, so that their legs were almost touching. She tried her absolute hardest to not check Valentina out from head to toe. She looked absolutely ravishing in skinny fit jeans and a flowing, blue satin cardigan with some knee high boots.

Juliana had to pluck up all of her courage, as Valentina had left her feeling ultra nervous. ‘ _Come on Juls. You can do it. Two can play that game.’_

Juliana tenderly brushed her fingertips across Valentina’s temple, tucking her hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering on the silky locks. Her gentle touch ghosted over Valentina’s ear and she left her fingers there for much longer than she should have. She resisted the urge to bite her lip when a barely audible gasp escaped Valentina’s lips. Small hues of a blush spread across her cheeks and neck and she rubbed her hands along her thigh.

Juliana smiled and carefully pressed her earphone in to Valentina’s ear. She brushed a couple of loose strands from Valentina’s neck, her fingertips slightly grazing the skin.

Valentina was struggling to hold herself together. Juliana gave as good as she got and she had certainly turned the tables between them. Her skin was alight, the slightest, ghosting touch on her neck made her chest flutter and her stomach flip.

“Are you ready?” Juliana said, scooting even closer to Valentina, so that their legs were touching.

Valentina gulped and nodded nervously, unable to look Juliana in the eyes. She feared that if she looked at Juliana right this second, she would come undone.

Juliana hit play. She smiled as Valentina listened intently to the lyrics, still unable to look in to Juliana’s eyes. Valentina’s lips were slightly parted and her long neck was exposed, the creamy skin looking so inviting to caress.

“I like this song, Juls.” Valentina said, finally managing to meet Juliana’s eyes. Valentina adored how attentive Juliana was- she hadn’t once removed her eyes from Valentina for the whole song. She had felt Juliana’s gaze burning in to her cheeks.

“Me too. There are a few different versions of this song. I think this version is one that can make you smile or make you cry, depending on your mood.” Juliana said softly.

Valentina lifted her hand to remove the headphone as the song finished. Juliana quickly grasped Valentina’s fingertips and shook her head.

“Oh no, Mrs. You need to play me your favourite song. You’re now the DJ. Type it in to my phone.” Juliana said confidently.

“But, what if you don’t like it?” Valentina said.

“It’s not about if I like it, Val. Please.” Juliana said, squeezing Valentina’s knee and giving her puppy dog eyes.

“Okay. You win, little miss.” Valentina said, typing the song on the phone. “Please don’t judge me.” 

”I won’t, I promise.” 

Valentina played the song and tentatively looked at Juliana. Too Lost In You by Sugababes. Her eyes flickered from Juliana and back to the phone screen, feeling a little vulnerable. Juliana’s eyes glistened as she watched Valentina’s bashfulness. It was so goddam cute. 

As the song finished, Valentina removed the earphones and looked at Juliana tentatively. 

“Good choice, Val.” Juliana said, shoving her phone in to her pocket. 

“What? You like it?” Valentina said, a look of surprise on her face. 

”Of course I do. I do know some other music, you know.” Juliana said, playfully swiping at Valentina’s leg and giggling. 

Valentina’s expression softened when Juliana Laughed. Her laugh was so infectious and soothing, that she was convinced that it would make war mongers lay down their weapons and declare a truce after hearing this truly wonderful sound. 

“You’re quite the romantic at heart, eh?” Valentina said flirtatiously, holding Juliana’s gaze. She was desperate to regain some control of the situation, as Juliana had turned her in to a complete mess. 

“Maybe? Who knows?” Juliana said mysteriously. “Are you trying to divert the fact that it’s actually you who is the big romantic?”

“Hmmm, Maybe!” Valentina said, feeling as if she would spontaneously combust trying to hold her nerve. ‘ _Time to try and read you Miss Juliana’_

“I’m really sorry about my text last night.” Valentina said, steering the conversation back to her court. 

Juliana gulped, praying that Valentina wouldn’t go there. Playing dumb, she said innocently “which text, silly?”

”The one where I may have stupidly shared that I was naked in bed.” Valentina said, failing miserably at hiding the grin that had erupted. 

_’Oh no.’ Juliana cursed._

A very vivid memory flashed across Juliana’s eyes, of a naked Valentina going down on her and her getting off to the image. Her cheeks flushed the hottest that she had ever felt. Suddenly, her whole body had exploded in to heat once again and she had to squeeze her legs tightly shut to try and suppress the ache. 

“Oh, I said, don’t worry, Val.” Juliana said quietly. ‘ _If only you knew that I got off to that image last night.’ She thought to herself._

Valentinafelt slightly guilty. Juliana looked as though she would spontaneously combust on the spot. She was grasping tightly to her knee and didn’t know which direction to look. 

“Can I ask you a question, Juls?” Valentina said. 

Juliana Laughed gently. She took a lock of Valentina’s hair in her fingers and gently twisted it around her fingertips. “Why do you ask me that, Val? You can just ask me a question, you don’t have to gain permission from me.” 

“Okay, okay.” Valentina said, leaning in to Juliana’s touch. The question that she was originally going to ask could wait for another day. 

“Have you seen the movie, Love Actually, Juls?” 

“No, I can’t say that I have. Is it your favourite, Val?” Juliana said, twisting more of Valentina’s hair around her fingers. She didn’t realise that this was driving Valentina absolutely crazy. 

“Yes, it is one of my favourites. Do you want to come and watch it with me tomorrow, at my house?” Valentina said cautiously. “Chivis can make us some snacks and we could just, you know, hang out together.” 

“Val, I would love to.” Juliana beamed. She pulled Valentina in to a quick hug. “But, Lucho wont show up and get all possessive again will he?” 

Valentina couldn’t hold back the smile that was threatening to break through. She couldn’t wait to share this news with Juliana. It just felt, RIGHT. 

“Lucho won’t be bothering either of us ever again. I broke up with him this morning.” 

Juliana almost fell off the bench. “Huh?” 

“Yep. I broke up with him. The psycho stormed around to my house shouting the odds this morning because I had blocked his number.” Valentina said animatedly. 

“The last straw was when he hurt you. I have been used to him being aggressive and violent with me, but when he hit you, it triggered something inside of me. So, he will never hurt you again, Juls.” 

Juliana cupped Valentina’s jaw and looked deeply in to those glittering blue eyes. “No, Val. He will never hurt YOU again. You never deserved that. Not in the slightest. Okay?” 

“Thank you, Juls.” 

Valentina breaking up with Lucho was the  best news that Juliana had heard. It was like music to her ears. At least now, she could try to figure out this complicated mess without a crazy boyfriend in the middle. 

“Juls? I’ve got to go. Text me your address and I will ask one of the drivers to pick you up tomorrow? Say, noon?” 

“No! Val, I can...” Juliana said in protest, before Valentina cut her off. 

“Please, Juls. The drivers are all lovely men and will look after you.” Valentina said, giving Juliana an alluring look. 

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Juliana said. 

Valentina stood and pulled Juliana in to a bone crushing hug, lingering for a little longer than she should have. “Look forward to it.” She kissed Juliana’s cheek, close to the corner of her mouth and ran off like a flash of lightning. 

“Oh, Val. You’re so bloody irresistible.” Juliana whispered to herself as she watched the taller girl run to the car. She touched her cheek, wondering how on Earth one woman can pull the rug from under her in such spectacular fashion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the Kudos and comments. I’m enjoying writing this fic :)


	5. Nalin and Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get to know each other and struggle to hold themselves together.

Hey “Why do I feel so nervous?” Juliana hastily threw random items of clothing on her bed, feeling indecisive. She didn’t have a clue what to wear. It almost felt as if she was about to go on a date, even though she would just be hanging out with Valentina. _Beautiful Valentina. Beautiful Valentina, who’s driver was collecting her. Beautiful Valentina, who was obviously from money. Beautiful Valentina, who probably owned more gorgeous clothes in her closet than Juliana had ever owned during her whole lifetime._

Juliana felt a sudden pang of panic in the pit of her stomach. Insecurity washed over her, as she felt inadequate compared to the goddess of a woman she was due to hang out with today. She had never really taken in to account how different their lives could be. Juliana was just a plain girl, living with her mum in a small apartment, just getting by in life. Whereas, she imagined, Valentina’s life was full of luxury and filled with very important, high status friends who were a lot more interesting than Juliana. 

She had been clouded by the moment with the blue eyed beauty- the longing, the attraction and the way that she pulled Juliana in to such a comfort blanket of affection and kindness. She hadn’t really ever thought about what opposite ends of the scale their lives were at and what that could mean. 

So, she decided, today would be the day that she would try and find out as much about the beautiful woman as she could. Her family values, her ambition for life and of course, just what makes Valentina tick. She had been so swept off of her feet by Valentina, that she realised she really didn’t know much about her at all.

In her haze of panic, she decided to wear some skinny jeans and her trainers with a short cut t-shirt. Valentina’s precious leather jacket hung neatly in the wardrobe where Juliana had left it after the trance gig. She slipped it over her shoulders and checked herself out in the mirror, wishing that she could afford such a special piece of clothing. “Well, I can enjoy it for a little longer.” 

She let her hair hang loose, her waves hanging naturally over her shoulders and applied some dark make-up around her eyes. This would have to do. 

Running out to the kitchen, her mum sat at the table sipping on a cup of coffee. 

“Honey, you look nice. Are you still meeting your friend?” her mum said kindly. 

“Yes, mum. I’m leaving in a moment.” 

“What’s her name again? Where did you get that jacket?” her mother said, narrowing her eyes slightly. 

“Her name is Valentina. This jacket is hers. She loaned it to me when I was cold. Isn’t it gorgeous?” Juliana said, a smile erupting upon her face. She fondly remembered Valentina insisting that she borrowed it for her painfully long walk home the other evening and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Yes, it is nice, honey. Just be careful, okay?” her mum said, a slight hint of concern in her voice. 

“Don’t worry. She’s really nice.” Juliana said, grinning. 

“Okay. Make sure you text me to let me know that you’re safe, okay?” 

“I will. I’m going now. See you.” Juliana said, kissing her mum on the cheek. 

“Bye, honey.” 

Juliana skipped down the stairs of her apartment block and out on to the busy street to wait for the driver. To her surprise, he was already there, waiting for her. Stepping out of the car, he greeted Juliana. 

“Hello, Miss?” 

“Valdes. Juliana Valdes.” Juliana said proudly, feeling as if she was very important. 

“Good morning, Miss Valdes.” the older man said. He opened the car door and took her hand to help her in to the car. “After you, madam.”

”Thank you, sir.” Juliana said, feeling overjoyed. 

“You’re welcome, Miss Valdes. My name is Arlirio.” the man said, smiling kindly. 

“Nice to meet you, Alirio.” Juliana said, taking in the plush interior of the car. “Wow.”

Juliana couldn’t quite believe that this was happening to her. She was being chauffeured to a beautiful woman’s house. What more could she ask for in life? 

—————

Valentina paced her bedroom impatiently, awaiting Juliana’s arrival. Daft things were making her panic. Should they sit downstairs on the sofa? Should they sit in her room? Was it safe for them to be in her room, alone? 

“Ah, Valentina! Get a grip!” 

She had instructed Alirio to call her when he was just about to park the car, so that she could go outside to greet Juliana. When she thought about it, it seemed so cheesy. 

Valentina craved to know more about Juliana. About her mother, about her day to day life. What made her fall in love with her music. Just.... Juliana. Gorgeous Juliana, who could make her come undone with a simple touch or a tender word. She gently nibbled on her bottom lip when she recalled Juliana ever so subtly caressing her hair away from her ear yesterday. A touch that had felt so innocent, yet sensual. 

She sat on her bed and opened her search engine, unsure how to word what she was feeling. 

“No. I need to figure this out on my own.” She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Instead, she typed in ‘Every time, trance song’.

The video played and she lay on her bed listening to the lyrics. The music didn’t sound like what Juliana had played yesterday. It sounded sultry and dark, with a prominent drum kick and low key strings. 

“Damn remixes.” She cursed. But she continued to listen regardless. The track sounded quite alluring and sexy. It certainly had a different vibe to the version Juliana played. This one had more of a ‘sexual dancing’ feel to it, whereas Juliana’s track had a ‘I miss you’  message. 

The Nalin and Kane remix of Every time continued playing and Valentina began to drift off in to a daydream, her phone resting on her tummy.

Valentina was stood in dimly lit room, wearing a cocktail dress, a glass of champagne in her hand. The bass thumped and as the low key strings began to play, Juliana sauntered in to the room, wearing hot pants and a sleeveless, tight fitting top with some boots. She wore her hair down, like at the gig, with her effortless waves and classy makeup. Making her way towards Valentina, a suggestive expression upon her face, she took Valentina’s champagne and put it on the table. 

Valentina gulped, for real and in her daydream, as Juliana stood behind her and firmly placed her hands on Valentina’s hips and pressed herself in to the taller woman’s back. She rocked her hips to the pace of the beat and guided Valentina’s hips with her own, her hands not moving from their tense grip. As the bass faded, Juliana ran her hands upwards, along Valentina’s ribs and towards her shoulders. Her fingertips skimmed along Valentina’s arms, down to her fingers, where she forcefully grabbed her hands. Interlacing their fingers, Juliana pressed Valentina’s palms in to Valentina’s chest and guided them painfully slow down her ribs and back up her stomach towards her breasts. Valentina whimpered when her hands brushed her nipples.

“Holy shit!” Valentina was rudely crashed back down to Earth when her phone rang and vibrated on her tummy. “Fuck.” She said, trying to compose herself. 

“Hello?” 

“Miss? We are pulling up outside.” 

“Okay. Thanks Alirio. I’ll be there in a moment.” Valentina said breathlessly. She threw her phone on the bed and ran towards the stairs, trying very desperately to cool down the heat burning in her abdomen and upon her cheeks. She flattened her hair as she ran down the stairs past a very confused looking Silvina. 

Wrenching the front door open, she took a deep breath to compose herself and control her erratic breathing. Trying to be as casual as she could be, considering, she strolled down the steps to greet Juliana. 

“Miss Valdes?” Alirio said, taking Juliana’s hand to help her out of the car. 

“Thank you so very much, Alirio.” Juliana smiled. 

Juliana flashed Valentina the most beautiful smile and slightly bounced on the spot. 

“Juls!” Valentina said excitedly, pulling the shorter girl in to a hug and kissing her cheek. 

“Hey, Val.” Juliana whispered in to Valentina’s hair. “Thank you for inviting me. You have a beautiful house.” 

“No, thank you for coming. You look nice.” Valentina said, rubbing Juliana’s arms and looking her up and down. 

“What, in these old clothes? Don’t be silly. I’ve brought your jacket back.” Juliana said bashfully. 

“Let me look at you.” Valentina said. “No. It looks so much better on you. I want you to have it.” she said, blushing slightly. 

“No, Val, I don’t have anything to give to you.” Juliana said, shuffling her feet. 

Valentina wrapped her arm around Juliana’s shoulder. “That’s not how it works, Juls. You don’t give to receive. It looks so much better on you, so it’s a gift, from me to you.” 

“Thank you, Val. It’s a gorgeous jacket.” Juliana said. _‘Just like it’s previous owner’ she said in her head._

”I’ll take you on a tour. Come on.” Juliana said, tentatively taking Juliana’s hand. She rolled her eyes when Juliana wasn’t looking, scalding herself for being such a mess. 

As Valentina guided them through the grand, marbled entrance, Juliana let go of Valentina’s hand and marvelled at the luxury surrounding her, taking it all in. 

“Wow. You have a beautiful home, Val.” she said in awe. 

“It feels more like a house than a home. It doesn’t have that homely feel.” Valentina said, sighing. 

“Well, it’s gorgeous.” Juliana smiled. 

“Hola!” Silvina had come to greet the women. 

“Juls, this is Silvina. She’s an awesome cook. Silvina, this is my friend, Juliana.” Valentina said proudly. 

“Hola. Nice to meet you.” Juliana said, holding her hand out to Silvina. 

Silvina pulled Juliana in to an unexpected hug, which startled her. 

“Nice to meet you too, Juliana. Valentina has told me a lot about you. I’m going now, to finish making your nibbles. See you later, girls.” Silvina said, rubbing Valentina’s arm. 

“She’s nice.” Juliana said. 

“She’s awesome.” Valentina smiled. “Come. I’ll take you outside.” 

Juliana awed at the expensive furniture and ornaments dotted around the house. It was like being in a parallel universe. Everything looked so precious and expensive. 

Valentina took Juliana’s hand and helped her down the steep step to the outdoor pool, which was scattered with flower petals, floating effortlessly in the water. 

“Val. Just wow.” She exclaimed, unsure what else to say. 

“I’m always in here.” Valentina said. This is where she usually drank and fell asleep on a sun bed, waking with the most evil hangovers. But when she was around Juliana, she felt as if she would never need to touch a drop of alcohol ever again. 

“Would you like a drink? Vodka, rum?” Valentina Asked. 

“No, thank you. I don’t drink alcohol.” Juliana said curtly. The truth was that she detested alcohol because of what a violent drunk her dad was. 

Valentina looked surprised. _So Juliana wasn’t drunk when she was touching my face at the club?_

“Okay, juice?” 

Juliana nodded and Valentina gestured her to sit on a sun bed whilst she ran inside to grab the drinks. She still couldn’t quite believe that she was sat in a house this grand and luxurious. It was something that she would only ever be able to dream of. 

Valentina snacked her head against the wall in an absolutely ridiculous attempt to shake the image of Juliana in her sexy outfit, dancing behind her. Nope, not working. 

She handed Juliana a drink of orange juice and cradled her own, avoiding alcohol. She didn’t need it and didn’t want it. Not whilst Juliana was around. 

“So, Miss Valdes. Would you like to go out in to the garden, or stay in here?” Valentina said playfully. 

“How do you.. oh yeah, Arillo.” Juliana Laughed. “Let’s go in to the garden.” 

The ladies sat down on a couple of sun beds and Juliana removed her trainers, as she was afraid of scuffing the expensive white fabric with her trainers. 

“Who lives here with you then, Val?” Juliana Asked, tentatively putting her legs up on the luxurious sun bed. 

“My brother and my step mum. My sister lives with her husband. And of course, Silvina. She’s been here since I was small.” Valentina said. 

“Are you at college?” Juliana Asked. 

“Yes. I’m studying journalism. I get it from my Dad I suppose.” Valentina said in a low tone. 

“I’m sure he’s ultra proud of you, Val.” Juliana said comfortingly, gently squeezing Valentina’s hand. 

Valentina looked to the floor and smiled, wanting to divert the conversation. Talking about her dad made her want to drink and she was avoiding it in any which way possible. 

“Thank you, Juls. You’re so lovely. So you mentioned your mum, What about your dad?” 

Juliana’s expression darkened and she pulled her hand away from Valentina abruptly. Valentina arched her eyebrow with confusion. 

“He’s disappeared and I don’t ever want him to come back. He was a violent drunk.” Juliana said, unable to look at Valentina. “I hate him.” 

“I’m sorry, Juls. I didn’t mean to upset you, sweetheart.” Valentina said, sitting beside Juliana on her sun bed. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, Val. I just hate him so much. He was never a father to me, not really.” Juliana said, placing her hand on Valentina’s knee. “My mum and I are coping just fine without him.” 

“What’s your mum like?” Valentina asked. 

“She’s fierce and tough, but she’s so protective. She’s all I have.” Juliana said, lifting her head. “We take care of one another.” 

“What about your mum?” Juliana asked. 

“She passed away a long time ago.” Valentina said, her eyes looking to the floor. “I miss her and dad terribly.” 

Juliana put her arm protectively around Valentina’s waist and pressed her forehead in to Valentina’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry that you have lost both of your parents, Val. It must be so hard.” 

“It is. But I’m thankful that I have my brother, Guille. I love my sister, Eva, but she can be such a cold bitch at times. It’s harder to talk to her than Guille.” Valentina grinned a little, thinking of the explosive arguments that her and Eva had on a regular basis. 

“Your brother sounds awesome.” Juliana said, nuzzling her head in to Valentina’s shoulder again. 

“He is. You’ll have to meet him. He’s not here at the minute, he’s on a trip.” 

“Okay. What do you do for fun, Miss... I don’t even know your surname!” Juliana giggled. 

“Carvajal.” Valentina Laughed, prodding Juliana in the ribs. 

“Okay, Miss CARVAJAL, what do you do for fun? Apart from getting dragged to trance music gigs?” Juliana said playfully, removing her arm from around Valentina’s waist. 

Valentina instantly missed the contact and blushed. Juliana’s touch was so intoxicating and addictive. 

“I like taking photos.” Valentina said bashfully, expecting Juliana to make fun of her. Lucho said she was stupid for liking to take pictures of the landscapes and architecture of the town. 

“Cool. You’ll have to show me some.” Juliana said. 

“I will, when we go upstairs. I’ve got some in my room. Are you okay with watching the movie in my room?” Valentina asked, treading carefully. _Too late to sit downstairs now._

“Yes, sure. It’s your house.” Juliana giggled. 

“Are you at college, Juls?” 

Juliana sighed and chewed her finger. “No. I sell lottery tickets in the park so that Mum can pay the rent. I don’t have time for college.” She was expecting Valentina to kick her out of the house for being a pauper. 

“What would you study?” Valentina said gently, reaching behind her back and stroking her hair. 

“I have no idea to be quite honest. I’ve never thought about it.” Juliana said truthfully. She enjoyed Valentina’s tender touch on her back. She loved how affectionate Valentina was. It was just another trait that made Valentina so perfect. 

“Girls! Food is ready. Do you want it out here?” Silvina shouted from the house. 

“Yes, please! Thank you!” Valentina shouted. 

The ladies tucked in to their food. Juliana savoured every mouthful as if she had never eaten. It tasted soooo good. 

Valentina giggled as she watched Juliana eat like she would never taste food ever again. It was so endearing. 

“Enjoying that?” She Laughed. 

“Mmm. It’s delicious.” Juliana said, a little blush erupting on her cheeks. “You’re right about Silvina being a wonderful cook!” 

“Told you!” 

The woman continued to eat in content silence, glancing at each other every so often and smiling. When they finished, Valentina snorted with laughter. 

“What?” Juliana said, looking confused. 

“Come here.” Valentina said, gently cupping Juliana’s jaw and wiping a little spec of sauce from her chin. “There you go, you mucky pup.” She giggled. 

Juliana nearly died from a mixture of embarrassment and excitement as Valentina cupped her jaw. She blushed and looked away from Valentina, rolling her eyes at herself. 

“Movie?” Valentina asked, standing and holding her hand out for Juliana. Juliana nodded and gladly took Valentina’s hand. 

————— 

“Your room is so nice!” Juliana exclaimed, taking her jacket and trainers off. 

“Silvina does all of the handiwork.” Valentina laughed, wrenching the curtains shut and turning the tv on. “Could you close the door please?” 

Juliana closed the door and sat on the edge of Valentina’s bed, readjusting to her surroundings. 

Valentina jumped on the bed and slouched on her pillow. “Come up here. I don’t bite!” She said patting the bed. Juliana crawled over Valentina’s long, outstretched legs (accidentally on purpose) and leaned against the backrest with her arms folded. 

“It’s in English. Do you want me to put subtitles on?” Valentina asked. 

“No. I can speak English.” Juliana said, smiling. 

Valentina removed her cardigan, exposing her low cut top. She rested her hands on her lap and relaxed in to the pillow. 

Juliana gulped as she tried not to stare at the sexy swell of Valentina’s breasts in her direct eye line. _‘Oh Jesus.’_

Valentina was also wearing shorts, which REALLY wasn’t helping the situation in the slightest. Juliana tried to keep her eyes on the tv and not keep stealing glances at Valentina’s slender legs. She fidgeted a little as Valentina Laughed at the film and her breasts did a little dance as her chest heaved. 

Juliana all of a sudden felt extremely hot. She was sweating profusely and her hands were clammy from trying to erase all ungodly thoughts from her mind. It was near on impossible when an alluring goddess was sat right beside her. 

“Juls? What’s the matter?” Valentina asked as Juliana fidgeted uneasily. She paused the movie and sat up straight. 

“Oh, I’m just really hot.” Juliana said, trying to keep the conviction in her voice. 

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say? I’ll get you some shorts.” Valentina said, dashing from the bed. 

Valentina stood in the closet, looking for some appropriate shorts for Juliana. There in front of her, screaming at her to pick up, were some hot pants. 

“No, no, no!” She said, her earlier daydream hitting her lick a 50 tonne truck. 

But her judgement and self control was waining rapidly by the second and before her brain had told her no, she was handing Juliana the shorts. 

“Are these Okay? Or are they too short?” She asked, feeling like a complete perv. 

“No, these are great. Thanks, Val.” Juliana rapidly removed her jeans and put the shorts on. Valentina’s cheeks turned crimson as Juliana stood before her, looking HOT AS HELL. 

“Do they look okay?” Juliana Asked, pulling at the material. 

“Erm, Yes, they suit you.” Valentina stammered. “You look great in anything, Juls.” 

Juliana blushed and sat back beside Valentina, pulling her knees up to her chest. She felt exposed and could see Valentina from the corner of her eye staring at her legs. She could no longer stand Valentina’s breasts being in such close proximity. Heat and wetness was beginning to rapidly travel to her centre and it was torturous. Images of a naked Valentina wrapped in this crisp, white bedsheet flashed through her mind and she looked away from Valentina, biting on her bottom lip. 

Grabbing her pillow, she lay on her stomach at the bottom of the bed and stretched her legs out. At least now, she could try and cool the animalistic desires that were threatening to make her leap on Valentina. 

Valentina’s breath hitched as Juliana’s pert bottom peaked from her shorts, looking peachy and insanely inviting. 

“Fuck.” She whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip and squeezing her thighs tightly closed. A slick, sticky wetness was gathering between her thighs, a sensation that was foreign to her. When she had looked at a man, it had never made her feel as turned on as she felt right this second. 

“Huh?” Juliana said, turning back to look at Valentina. 

Valentina’s neck turned a dark shade of red as Juliana’s bottom peeked further beneath the shorts with her movement and another surge of wetness coated her centre. 

“Oh, nothing, sweetheart.” she said sweetly, patting Juliana’s leg. Juliana smiled and turned back to the movie, trying to ignore her own torturous ache.

”Are you still hot?” Valentina said, before her brain stopped her mouth from opening. 

“Yes. Extremely. I feel like I’m in a furnace.” Juliana said, blushing profusely. ‘ _It’s because of you, Valentina.’_

”Do you want a sleeveless top?” Valentina asked, a slight hesitation in her voice. 

“Yes, please.” 

Valentina leaped from the bed again and slammed her head against the closet door. “Oh my god. I’m going to hell.” Valentina felt like a hot mess and didn’t have a clue what to do. She grabbed a white vest top and handed it to Juliana, sitting back on the bed. 

Juliana kneeled and whipped off her t-shirt, exposing her lacy bra. Valentina’s eyes widened and she licked her lips as Juliana’s abs peaked and her back arched. Valentina had never seen such pure, erotic beauty in front of her eyes. She drank in the few seconds of Juliana’s tanned skin and perfect curves, whilst clasping her legs tightly closed. 

Juliana could feel Valentina’s eyes burning in to her skin again. She bit her lip as she slowly pulled the top over her head, letting the material un crease itself on her skin. She wondered if Valentina was feeling this uncontrollable ache between her thighs too? If she even found Juliana attractive? Laying back on her stomach, she lay her head on the pillow, trying to concentrate on the movie. 

Valentina could no longer stand it. She needed to touch Juliana. Scooting to the middle of the bed, she sat with her legs crossed, one knee resting gently on Juliana’s bottom. Her hand hovered over Juliana, unsure where to touch and if she should even do it. Juliana was like a priceless painting, which contained warnings of arrest if touched, due to it’s sacredness. 

Juliana gasped as she felt Valentina’s knee rest upon her bottom. Her skin erupted in goosebumps and she bit on her hand to chastise herself. 

Valentina’s hand shook as she tentatively brushed her finger tips along the rough fabric of Juliana’s vest top, evoking a throaty gasp from Juliana. Juliana quivered beneath Valentina’s fingers, wanting her to stop, but at the same time, wishing that this would never end. 

“Do you like that, sweetheart? It’s relaxing isn’t it?” Valentina said, trying to find an excuse for her totally erratic behaviour. 

“Mmm. It is.” Juliana lied. Her skin was on fire, but she didn’t want Valentina to stop. She prayed that Valentina had the bottle to lift her top and lay her slender fingers atop her skin, which desired to be touched by Valentina’s soft, attentive hands. 

Valentina fiddled with the hem of Juliana’s top, hesitating to lift the item of clothing without gaining permission. As if Juliana read her mind, she gently nodded and smiled alluringly at Valentina, her eyes barely visible. 

Valentina took to sharp intake of breath and stroked her fingers across the small of Juliana’s back. Her skin felt so soft and tender to the touch. 

Juliana buried her head in the pillow as a moan escaped her lips. Valentina’s caressing lit fireworks inside her brain and all of her senses were humming in tandem. She instinctively parted her legs slightly, which Valentina had clocked. 

Gaining a sense of bravery, Valentina altered her position slightly and ghosted her other hand along the goose bumped skin. Juliana squirmed beneath her touch and was moaning quietly in to the pillow, barely able to breath. 

“Juls?” Valentina Whispered. 

“Mmm?” Juliana croaked. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” 

Before Juliana would change her mind and bottle out, she replied quickly “yes, Val.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. That escalated quickly. I’m sorry to leave it like that, I feel very, very cruel!  
> Again, thank you for the kudos and kind comments.  
> See you next chapter!


	6. Nalin and Kane part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Juls play a game. How much longer can they resist each other?

Juliana moaned quietly in to the pillow, Valentina’s sensual touch sending shivers and sparks to parts of her body she didn’t even know existed. Valentina’s fingers, in Juliana’s mind, replicated a brilliant trance track, one that evoked every kind of feeling and emotion that could exist- a feeling that she never wanted to end, just like a gem of a trance track. Just like Breathing (club mix) by Rank 1, her favourite song in the whole universe.

This whole whirlwind with Valentina resonated with Breathing. The painfully slow build up of five minutes and forty seconds, which gradually builds and builds, until your patience is rewarded with the ultimate grand prize of an epic euphoric breakdown, which sends goosebumps up your spine.

Juliana felt as if she had already reached the euphoric breakdown, even before Valentina had even touched her on her aching centre, which was yearning to be released from it’s locked and bolted cage. IF Valentina were to touch her.

Valentina was enjoying touching Juliana. She felt as though Juliana was cast under her spell, a spell which couldn’t be broken. She was shocked at how well her self control was holding up, considering she wanted to strip Juliana of all of her annoyingly in the way clothes and touch every inch of her skin and drink in every little gorgeous feature of the pretty girl with her eyes. She wondered how long both of them could hold out, until the other gave in and crashed their lips together. Smirking to herself, she decided that this could be a fun game to play and if they did ultimately reach the end goal of making love, it would probably be the most erotic experience of her life.

“Juls?” Valentina Whispered, so not to break their flow.

“Yes, Val?” Juliana whimpered, swallowing hard and turning to bore her eyes in to Valentina. She bit her lip and her eyes flickered over Valentina’s flushed skin.

Valentina adored the way in which Juliana looked at her with those expressive brown eyes, as if she was the sexist woman in the world. It was becoming more plain to see as each second passed that Juliana felt the same way as she did.

“What’s your favourite song? You’ve never told me.” Valentina was just as surprised as Juliana at what just came out of her mouth, but, she figured, she needed to play the long game.

“Huh?” Juliana said, slightly furrowing her brows in frustration. She began to panic, thinking that Valentina was playing with her.

Valentina, sensing Juliana’s uneasiness with the change of tact, leaned forward and skimmed her fingers over Juliana’s jaw and up to the nape of her hair, gently pushing the luscious locks from her neck. “Tell me, sweetheart. Please.”

Juliana moved in to Valentina’s touch, closing her eyes tightly and parting her lips. She let out a quiet whimper and stared straight in to Valentina’s rapidly darkening eyes. “I’ll tell you, as long as you don’t stop tickling my back.”

Valentina’s lips curled in to a cheeky smile. She knew that this game would be a good idea. “I like your style, Miss Valdes.”

Valentina lay on her tummy and snaked her hand further upwards on Juliana’s back, towards her shoulders. She teasingly held her movement on Juliana’s bra strap and dipped her fingers beneath the elastic fabric.

Juliana nibbled on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The sensation of Valentina’s wondering hands on new skin felt like a new canvas being painted on for the first time.

Juliana’s eyes shot open as Valentina ceased caressing. She glanced over to see Valentina grinning. “Go on, you need to keep your end of the bargain.”

“Miss Carvajal. You’re one epic tease.” Juliana said playfully.

“It’s Breathing, by Rank one. The club mix. I don’t like the breaks remix or the radio remix.” Juliana said, closing her eyes. “Has anyone told you how good you are with your hands?” She rasped as Valentina ran her finger down Valentina’s spine.

“Erm, no. That’s a new compliment and one that I quite like, Juls. Why, thank you very much.” She said in a mocked accent and feigning doing a standing ovation with her free hand in the air.

Juliana laughed shyly and mimicked slapping Valentina’s leg. Valentina grinned again playfully, the cogs in her mind whirring.

“Okay, next question.” Valentina said, giggling when Juliana shot her a glare.

“Why is it your favourite song?” she said, stopping the movement of her hand and biting her bottom lip alluringly.

“Val. You’re taking advantage of my new found weakness.” Juliana said haughtily. “It’s a secret.” she said winking.

“I’m good at keeping secrets.” Valentina retorted, resting her palm on the small of Juliana’s back. “I can keep your secret AND carry on. That’s a win win, right?”

‘ _Dammit, Val_.’ Juliana thought to herself. Juliana needed to think of something quickly. Valentina was sending nuts with her teasing. Juliana suddenly remembered how flustered Valentina became when they were sat on the bench together and Juliana tucked Val’s hair behind her ear. JACKPOT.

“I’ll tell you what, Val. I need to whisper it to you, because it’s sacred.” Juliana said, gazing in to Valentina’s eyes.

Valentina’s mouth went dry. Juliana’s brown pools drew her in every single time. They had grown so dark, that Valentina would have never been able to find her way back out in to the lightness of the real world.

“Okay?” Valentina said, trying to figure out what Juliana was up to.

“Could you sit up, please?” Juliana asked.

Valentina instantly did as she was told, not taking her eyes from Juliana for one second. She sat with her legs spread out straight in front of herself, with her hands holding her up behind her back.

Juliana lifted herself with her hands and spent a couple of seconds on all fours, taking her time to lift herself from the bed. She knew that her ass was in Valentina’s direct view.

Valentina gulped, resisting her desire to reach out and touch Juliana’s bare skin on her thighs. One thousand thoughts raced through her mind, wondering what on Earth Juliana was about to do.

Juliana crawled towards Valentina, her eyes brimming with mischievousness and want. Valentina kept her eyes firmly planted on Juliana’s trying not to look at the swell of her breasts peeking from beneath the perfectly fitted vest top. ‘ _Oh Christ, Juliana. You’re fucking irresistible_.’

Juliana tactically kneeled on the bed. She positioned herself so that she was straddling Valentina’s leg, one knee resting centimetres from the blue eyed beauty’s groin, the other resting so that their skin was touching ever so slightly. Juliana could hear Valentina’s breaths becoming rapid and laboured, as if she was trying with all of her might to remember to breathe. Juliana licked her lips and lowered herself ever so slightly, her heat resting on Valentina’s thigh.

Valentina was convinced that Juliana was about to kiss her. She almost wished that she would kiss her, but she was enjoying this exceedingly erotic game. She had learnt very quickly that Juliana gave as good as she got and it was thrilling, never knowing what would happen next. Juliana always seemed to know how to take it to another level.

Juliana brushed her fingertips along Valentina’s jawline and upwards towards her temple, purposefully slow, itching for Valentina to react to her touch. Sure enough, Valentina’s breath hitched as Juliana leaned in towards her ear. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as Juliana’s lips grazed her cheek.

“So. It’s my favourite song because the build up is slow.” Juliana whispered, her lips touching Valentina’s ear and cheek. “You have to be patient and wait for the good part. The breakdown.” Juliana grazed her lips back up along Valentina’s temple. She slightly lifted herself and repositioned her lips to Valentina’s opposite ear. Valentina gasped as Juliana stroked her hair from this ear and her lips grazed her jawline. She gently tangled her hand through Valentina’s long locks and rested herself back down on the Now quivering woman.

“The breakdown is my favourite. You know why? Because you have waited and waited and waited for it to come. Before it starts, a sexy woman’s voice is telling you that someone’s breathing on her skin.”

‘ _Oh jeez, Jules, please don’t say come whilst your practically sat on my lap_.’ Valentina said in her mind. 

Juliana purposely grazed her lips on Valentina’s jaw and lifted her head to look at Valentina. Her eyes were closed shut and a blush was creeping it’s way rapidly up her neck.

Juliana slowly sat up and moved away from Valentina’s leg. Valentina’s eyes opened and she had a confused expression.

“I’m not done yet.” Juliana said, tracing a pattern with her finger tips along Valentina’s jaw. Valentina’s confused expression intensified as Juliana stood up from the bed and sauntered out of view.

She kneeled at the back of Valentina and inhaled a sharp intake of breath, wondering what on Earth she was doing. This gorgeous woman sat in front of her bought out her naughty side, a side that she never even knew that she possessed. The way that Valentina reacted to her touch felt exhilarating and downright scary at the same time. She didn’t realise what an effect these women would have on each other. They were in constant competition with trying to outdo the other.

Juliana scooted herself so that her knees were resting either side of Valentina’s hips. She pressed her breasts in to Valentina’s back, evoking a throaty gasp from the statuesque woman who had not moved a muscle since Juliana switched her position. A new surge of wetness coated Juliana’s core when she heard this sound. It was intensely turning her on, knowing that Valentina was intoxicated by her touch. Hesitating slightly, she rested her fingers on Valentina’s collarbone and ghosted her fingers up to her throat. Holding her fingers steady for a second, she skimmed her fingers to Valentina’s neck and took a lock of hair in her her hand. Pressing harder in to Valentina’s back, she leaned in to her ear.

Valentina was broken. She no longer knew how she could keep it together. Her bundle of nerves pulsated as Juliana crushed her upper body weight in to her back.

“So. When the breakdown comes, it feels as if you’ve been released. All of that built up tension is washed away in dreamy, happy strings. What you have been craving and dreaming of finally comes to greet you in an epic fashion.” Juliana whispered, snaking her free arm around Valentina’s waist. Valentina tilted hadn’t head slightly backwards, leaning in to Juliana’s shoulder.

“The song can make you feel happy on the worst of days. It can make you feel emotions that you never thought existed. It can be a track to kiss your lover to. It can make you feel on top of the world, or make you remember someone who you lost.”

Valentina was lost for words. She laced her fingers in to Juliana’s, which was now resting on her stomach.

“Does that answer your question, Val?” Juliana said, nuzzling her forehead in to Valentina’s neck.

“Mmm, yes.” Valentina croaked.

“Val?” Juliana asked, twiddling Valentina’s strands of hair.

“Yes, Juls?”

“Have I found your weakness?” she said seductively, her lips resting on Valentina’s neck.

“Maybe. Or maybe not.” Valentina said mysteriously, not wanting Juliana to stop.

“Mmm. Well, I’m going to have to find out, aren’t I?” Juliana said flirtatiously, snaking her other arm around Valentina’s waist. “But first, I need to use the bathroom and to call my mum.”

“Okay. Bathroom is just to the left.” Valentina panted.

Juliana planted a lingering kiss on Valentina’s neck and slowly unpinned herself form Valentina. Jumping off the bed, she turned back to Valentina, who looked in a state of shock. She smiled gently and disappeared to the bathroom.

Once Juliana had closed the door, Valentina flopped back on the bed and covered her eyes with her palms.

“Oh. My. God. What just happened? Fuck.”

Valentina was so tempted to touch herself whilst Juliana was out of the room, to numb the dull ache between her legs. It was beginning to border on painful as the need swelled and swelled. If Juliana wasn’t to touch her, she was unsure how she would be able to deal with the gorgeous woman sharing a bed with her later that night. Would Juliana touch her? She had never really cared for sex- she usually got bored and just wanted it over and done with so that Lucho would stop harassing her. Had this been the problem all along? Men??? She had never looked at a man and thought about having sex with him. But Juliana was a whole new story. If Juliana touched her, she wouldn’t ever want it to end. She reckoned that she would be able to make love to Juliana all night and only tire through exhaustion.

“Child?” Silvina said, knocking gently on the door and opening it slightly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Silvina. I’ll come downstairs and take some nibbles. Me and Juls are watching movies, so we don’t want to go downstairs to eat. Is that okay?” Valentina said quickly.

“Yes! Of course. Come on then.” 

“I think we will be up here all night. Juls is staying over, so don’t worry about the dishes. I’ll bring them down in the morning.” ‘ _Hint, hint. Invisible Do Not Disturb sign will be hanging on the door._ ’

”Okay, Valentina.”

—————

Juliana leaned over the basin, taking deep breaths. Valentina had turned her in to an animal. She had never really thought about sex until she met Valentina, but she imagined them doing it every minute of every waking hour, if she had her way.

She wasn’t even worried about it. She thought that her first time would be terrifying, but she felt completely safe and comfortable with Valentina. She didn’t want to tell her that it was her first time, so that she didn’t treat her like a porcelain doll that could shatter under her touch.

“I keep assuming! She might not even want to!” She chastised herself. “Oh god.”

She dialled her mums number to get the grilling out of the way.

“Hi, honey.”

“Hey, mum. I’m staying over at Valentina’s tonight. Is that okay?” Juliana said quickly.

“Yes, Of course! I’m glad that you’re making friends. Are you having a nice time?”

“Yes. We are watching movies.” ‘ _Massive lie._ ’

”Okay. I’ll see you in the morning, honey. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Juliana splashed water on her face in an attempt to cool off. It didn’t work in the slightest. Sighing, she walked back to Valentina’s bedroom, preparing for round two, hoping that all of this teasing paid off.

The door was open and Valentina was nowhere to be seen, so Juliana laid back on her pillow, awaiting the blue eyed goddess’ return. 

Valentina retuned, juggling plates of food. Chivis followed close behind with some glasses of juice. She placed them down on the floor and smiled at Juliana, closing the door behind her. Valentina covertly locked it, just in case.

“I bring you food, if you want any?” Valentina asked shyly, looking slightly embarrassed.

“I’m okay at the mo, Val. Are you alright?”

“Mmm. Where were we?” Valentina said, her confidence returning and winking at Juliana.

Juliana’s chest fluttered and her stomach began to tie itself in knots. Valentina had a look in her eye, a look as if she was planning something.

Valentina lay beside Juliana on the bed and brushed her finger tips along Juliana’s arm. “Oh yes, Miss Valdés. You were trying to figure out my weakness.”

“Well, Miss Carvajal. You’re going to have to give me some clues.” Juliana said seductively, her eyes flickering from Valentina’s eyes to her lips and back again.

“Oh no. You have to try and guess.” Valentina said her eyes boring in to Juliana alluringly.

“Hmm. Okay.” Juliana said, a playful look in her eye. “Is it this?” She said, sitting up and tickling the soles of Valentina’s feet.

Valentina shrieked and pulled her foot away vigorously. “No! Do that again and there will be consequences!” Valentina Laughed and then pursed her lips.

Juliana giggled uncontrollably and nibbled on her bottom lip. “Mmm, does it involve the removal of clothes?” Juliana blushed instantly at the thought of Valentina stood naked in front of her.

“Nope. Well, it would be an added bonus I suppose.” Valentina said suggestively.

“Interesting.” Juliana said, holding back a gulp. “Does it involve touching?” She said, her finger touching her lip. Valentina coughed and blushed herself. Images of Juliana between her legs flashed before her eyes.

“Again, added bonus.” Valentina said. “You’re not very good at this game, Juls!” She giggled.

“Well, I need some kind of clue!” Juliana said, slapping Valentina’s leg.

“It involves music.” Valentina said, leaning back on to her pillow.

“What. Singing??” Juliana Laughed.

“No! You fool!” Valentina giggled. Suddenly her demeanour changed and Juliana noticed it instantly.

“What is it, Val?” Juliana said, gliding her fingers across Valentina’s smooth leg.

“Juls. Can I ask you to do something?” Valentina said cautiously, her heart hammering in her chest. She was scared that Juliana would freak out.

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

“Tell me, Val.” Juliana said, her eyes glistening.

“Would you dance for me? Dance like you did at the trance gig? I’ve found a song and, Erm..” Valentina stuttered and rubbed the nape of her neck, instantly regretting what she had said.

“Dancing is your weakness?” Juliana seemed extremely surprised by this admission from Valentina. She hadn’t been expecting it whatsoever.

“YOUR dancing, sweetheart. The way that you effortlessly move enchants me. God, that sounds so cheesy.” Valentina said, her head dropping.

Juliana lifted Valentina’s chin with her finger. “Look at me, Val. I’ll dance, for you.” She smiled and gently caressed Valentina’s cheek. She felt elated that such a simple act could affect Valentina in such a way. Valentina’s ocean blue eyes began to glisten. Juliana loved Valentina’s eyes, they would smile, even if Valentina wasn’t smiling herself. She could get lost in them forever.

“Are you sure?” Valentina said hesitantly.

“Yes, I’m sure. Play me your song.” Juliana said, taking Valentina’s hand and guiding her to the stereo.

“It will be on your phone. You can connect it if you want. I don’t have the song yet.” Valentina said bashfully. “It’s every time. The Nalin and Kane remix. I came across it accidentally because I played the wrong one. But I like this version. Is that okay?”

Juliana gulped. The Nalin and Kane remix had an extremely different vibe to the Mike Koglin remix- a really sultry composition. 

“Seeing as such a beautiful woman is asking, I don’t mind in the slightest.” Juliana said, blushing. “Are you joining me?” 

Valentina returned the blush as a tsunami launched through her tummy. She chewed on her bottom lip, avoiding Juliana’s alluring gaze. She feared if she joined the gorgeous woman stood before her, she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself. This is the one last thing that she wanted to use to test her restraint on Juliana. If she could restrain from kissing her, she was certain that the end prize would be an explosive, sensual reward. 

“No, sweetheart. I’d like to watch you.” 

Juliana ruffled her hair in preparation, ready to feel totally self conscious with Valentina’s entrancing gaze following her every move. How could she say no, when those glittering, expressive blue eyes stared back at her so pleadingly? 

Juliana hit play and ran her fingers through her locks of hair. She closed her eyes, letting the beat roll over her. If she looked at Valentina before she got going, she feared that she would bottle it. 

When the lyrics kicked in, she opened her eyes and locked her eyes on Valentina singing the words and swaying her hips. “Can you hear me? Talking in my mind? I can feel you, you’re with me all the time.” She turned her back on Valentina and skimmed her hands along ribs and hips as the lyrics faded for a few seconds. 

Valentina’s eyes never lost their focus on Juliana’s body. She watched, mesmerised, a mixture of awe and heat running through her veins. Her eyes grew dark as Juliana looked behind herself and bit her lip when she saw Valentina practically eating her with her eyes. 

Swivelling back to face Valentina, Juliana glided her hands from her neck down to her stomach, evoking a throaty gasp from the entranced woman sat before her. “Every time I close my eyes, I see your face. I can feel you. You’re with me all the time.” 

”Juls?” Valentina rasped, standing from the bed. 

“Yes, Val?” Juliana said, continuing to sway her hips. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. You’re stunning.” Valentina tenderly stroked a strand of hair from Juliana’s face and caressed her cheek with the pad of her thumb. 

Juliana snaked her arms around Valentina’s hips and blushed, getting lost in those blue diamond eyes. Valentina swayed to Juliana’s rhythm and pressed her forehead against Juliana’s, feeling breathless. 

”Val....” Juliana said thickly, her voice quivering. 

“Shh.” Valentina said, tracing her thumb over Valentina’s parted lips. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Thank you for your continued kind words and kudos, it means so much to me. 
> 
> I feel a little naughty making Juliana a bit of a temptress, but I think beneath all of the angst and shyness on the show, there is a mischievous, confident woman waiting to be let free. 
> 
> I also feel weird for thinking that the Nalin and Kane remix of every time is quite sexy, but hey, each to their own I suppose!
> 
> I’ll stop rambling now! Hope that you enjoy the next chapter and thank you for reading!


	7. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you have all been waiting for 😉

Juliana closed her eyes and a throaty moan escaped involuntarily from the depths of her stomach. Valentina’s touch was so gentle, yet erotic and intoxicating. Her skin was on fire and no amount of water or ice would extinguish the flames.

A zing shot ferociously to Valentina’s core when Juliana made that moaning sound. It sounded like music to her ears and she was sure, would become her new addiction, trying to incite sounds like that from the beautiful woman stood before her.

Juliana’s hand shakily snaked it’s way from Valentina’s hip up towards her shoulder, her eyes still closed. She was beginning to feel terrified of what could happen next between the women. It suddenly dawned on her that she had never had sex. Yes, she wasn’t worried about it earlier, but new anxiety washed over her, worrying that she wouldn’t touch Valentina how she would want it. That she wouldn’t make her feel good. She so badly craved tasting the blue eyed woman’s heat, but she was scared that she wouldn’t do it right. She had never received it, so how would she know how to do it? Valentina had most likely had it done to her a gazillion times, considering what an alluring goddess she was.

Sensing Juliana’s anxiety, Valentina took the younger girl’s hand and gently lay it on her own heart. She wrapped her other arm gently around Juliana’s waist and pulled them back together, their foreheads touching.

“I’m nervous too, sweetheart.” She whispered quietly. “I’ve never been swept off my feet by someone as beautiful as you.”

Juliana opened her eyes, her gaze flickering upon Valentina’s expressive eyes. Valentina’s expression told a story of desire, but cautious, inexperienced longing. Valentina’s caring and patient actions made her heart flutter. She realised quickly that this was very new for the both of them and that it would be a memory that they would never forget. Well, Juliana was sure that she wouldn’t ever forget. She could feel Valentina’s heartbeat drumming like crazy in her chest and a look of shyness and nerves written all over her face. 

“Juls. Play Breathing.” Valentina croaked, not breaking their eye contact. “Please.”

Juliana gulped and strategically leaned over to the dresser to pick up her phone. The air in the room was thick with anticipation and nerves. A fire burned frivolously in the pit of her stomach as Valentina looked at her with such longing and desire, her pupils fully dilating and her eyes flickering from her own eyes to her still parted lips. She wished that Valentina would trace patterns on her lips again- it felt so tender, yet invigorating. 

Doing as she was told, she hit play on Breathing and the patient instrumental played a painfully slow sound in her ear. As the instruments faded out, the bass and beat instructed them that the song was drawing them in slowly, begging them to be patient.

Valentina wrapped her arms loosely around Juliana’s shoulders, nuzzling her nose in to the shorter girls neck as the song began to change pace and the electronic strings began to play at around 3 minutes.

Juliana’s breath hitched as Valentina began to sway their hips to the beat. Her stomach was pressed harder in to Juliana’s own, so Juliana instinctively pressed her hand in to Valentina’s back, between her shoulder blades and her other hand planted gently on Valentina’s ass.

Valentina’s breath hitched at the contact, causing her to instinctively grab Juliana’s hand from behind her back. Juliana panicked, wondering if she had crossed the boundaries too quickly. Valentina lifted her head from Juliana’s neck, her eyes dark and glistening. Lifting Juliana’s hand, she peppered gentle, lingering kisses on Juliana’s palm, her tongue lightly brushing the delicate skin.

Juliana involuntarily threw her head backwards with the unexpected contact another throaty gasp escaping from her lips.

Valentina’s expression strained in to nerves and expectation as the song suddenly changed pace at around four minutes in. The bass stopped and tranquil church organs replaced the fast, energetic rhythm.

Gathering every ouch of courage which she possessed, Juliana ever so slightly leaned in towards Valentina’s neck, removing her hand from Valentina’s grip. Stroking the taller woman’s hair from her ear and rubbing her thumb behind her ear, her lips landed on Valentina’s ear, as she quietly sang in a raspy tone, careful not to sing too loud so that it tickled. Her other hand remained firmly planted on Valentina’s ass.

“Breathing. Feel it on my skin. Breathing, fall in to your arms again.”

Valentina pressed her nose in to Juliana’s shoulder, trying to calm her erratic breathing. She gasped in protest as Juliana removed her lips from her ear, which was soon replaced with a hitch in her breath when Juliana changed sides and mirrored her action, her lips grazing Valentina’s ear as she began to sing again.

“Spread my wings out wide, hold my head up high. Feels like summer wind. When you’re breathing, breathing.”

The church organs were joined again with the subtle strings. Valentina could feel the pace and mood of the song changing again. Would this be the breakdown that Juliana meant, when she had been so playfully whispering in her ear?

Juliana lifted her head once again and stared into Valentina’s rapidly darkening eyes, her eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. She tentatively bit her own lip and sang “breathing, breathing” as the beat once again rejoined the party.

Cupping Valentina’s jaw, she anticipated the breakdown rapidly approaching. The five minutes forty seconds spurred her on. Tentatively angling her face, she stared down at Valentina’s open mouth and captured Valentina’s bottom lip in her own, a tender, hesitant and soft kiss as high pitched, euphoric strings sent the song to the next level. What they had been waiting for, the breakdown.

Juliana slightly pulled back, her heart beating rapidly. With her eyes still closed, she slowly blinked them open. Valentina’s expression had changed from uncertain and scared to hungry and wanting.

Valentina closed the space between the women and planted a firmer, passionate kiss on Juliana’s slightly parted lips. Juliana’s breath hitched with the sensation. She felt as if all of the oxygen in her body had left her as they moved their lips together tenderly in a explorative kiss. Juliana placed her hand on Valentina’s neck, just below her ear and deepened the kiss as the high pitched violins in Breathing encouraged them on.

As the breakdown seemed as if it would end, it broke down again, which enticed Valentina to tangle Juliana’s hair in her hand and deepen the kiss even further at their lips found a musical rhythm. Goosebumps erupted upon Juliana’s skin, the mixture of her favourite song playing whilst kissing gorgeous Valentina sending her senses in to overdrive.

Valentina’s tongue licked Juliana’s bottom lip, begging for entry. Juliana happily obliged, a moan escaping her lips when Valentina’s tongue tantalised her own, deepening the kiss even further.

A new pool of wetness gathered between Valentina’s thighs as Juliana moaned quietly in to her mouth. She placed both of her hands on Juliana’s butt and pulled her in closer, so that their bodies were flush against each other. Their tongues swirled together as Valentina’s breath became more laboured, almost panting, whilst Juliana tangled her hands through Valentina’s hair.

Valentina broke off the kiss for a second, so that she could regain some much needed oxygen in her lungs.

Juliana looked at her with complete hunger and adoration in her eyes, her own breathing laboured and gasping.

Juliana could kiss Valentina all day and night. The sensation of their lips gliding together in perfect tandem set off fireworks in her brain and she needed that feeling again. She hurriedly crashed their lips back together, her tongue begging for re entry in to Valentina’s mouth. Valentina happily obliged, letting Juliana take control and swirling their tongues together slowly and erotically.

Valentina was beginning to grow impatient- she needed to taste, touch and kiss more of Juliana’s deliciously soft skin. She broke off their kiss and before Juliana could let out a moan of protest, she pressed her lips to Julians’s pulse point, her teeth nipping at the skin.

Juliana instinctively threw her head back and closed her eyes. She was completely intoxicated by Valentina, cast under her spell. Any doubts and worries soon disappeared as Valentina pressed wet kisses along her neck, to just below her ear, invoking a deep growl from the brown eyed woman.

As Valentina gently nibbled on Juliana’s earlobe, Juliana pressed her thigh in to Valentina’s centre.

Valentina moaned in to Juliana’s ear with the contact and her legs almost gave way beneath her. Holding on to Juliana’s shoulders, she steadied herself and planted sloppy kisses on Juliana’s chest and collarbone. Juliana’s thigh pushed more forcefully in to Valentina’s centre.

“Oh, Juls.” Valentina rasped, digging her nails in to Juliana’s butt. Her hands slid beneath Juliana’s vest top as the shorter woman pulled her in for a scintillating kiss, her tongue forcing its way in to meet Valentina’s yet again.

Juliana mirrored what Valentina had done to her and gently sucked and grazed her teeth over Valentina’s pulse point, the sensation sending Valentina over the edge. Juliana tangled her hands in to her hair and licked a line along Valentina’s neck up to her ear.

Juliana’s skin was on fire as Valentina’s hands wondered further northwards towards her breasts, a slight hesitation in her movement. To alleviate any doubts, Juliana pushed her thigh in to Valentina’s centre again and peppered gentle, lingering kisses along her jaw.

Valentina’s self control wained more and more as Juliana pressed herself harder and harder against her aching centre, wetness pooling with each thrust.

“Juls?”

Juliana suddenly froze, unsure if she had gone too fast. The doubts re emerged in her mind, wondering if Valentina didn’t want this.

“I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?” She said hesitantly, a blush creeping over her cheeks and panic settling in her eyes.

Valentina’s heart jumped with the way that Juliana looked at her, such panic, but consideration. Her lips were red and swollen from their passionate kissing and she looked the image of perfect.

“No. Absolutely not, sweetheart. Do you want to stop?” Valentina said, cupping Juliana’s cheek and rubbing her thumb in circles over the flush skin.

“No, I don’t, beautiful.” Juliana smiled, leaning in to Valentina’s touch. Her eyes glistened with passion and want as Valentina pressed their foreheads together and pulled her in to a gentle, reassuring kiss.

Juliana fiddled with the hem of Valentina’s top, twiddling the fabric with her finger tips. She confidently snaked her palms up Valentina’s back, as their lips continued to dance. Valentina deepened the kiss as she felt Juliana’s fingers ghost along the skin and their tongues met again with passion and vigour.

Wanting Juliana’s bare skin be pressed against her own, she tugged at Juliana’s vest top and broke off the kiss for a second, glancing at the brown eyed beauty for permission. Juliana nodded and lifted her arms for Valentina to swiftly remove the garment. Juliana did the same, fiddling with the fabric of Valentina’s top. She nodded and Juliana removed it quickly, throwing it across the room.

Valentina giggled at Juliana’s eagerness, but her giggle soon turned in to a gasp as Juliana unclipped her own bra and let it slide down her arms to drop on the floor at their feet, her breasts exposed to Valentina’s gaze.

Juliana shyly looked to the floor as Valentina stood for a second, her eyes exploring Juliana’s bare skin, gazing at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world, drinking in every curve.

Valentina removed her own bra and threw it across the room, leaving her own naked vulnerability to be captured by Juliana’s hungry eyes.

Both women stood for a moment, appreciating the pureness stood before them, before Valentina enveloped Juliana in to a cuddle, their breasts jolting together.

The new, spine tingling sensation of their breasts rubbing together sent pools of wetness to both women’s cores and they crashed their lips together hungrily. Valentina gently bit down on Juliana’s bottom lip and pressed her palms in to Juliana’s back, making Juliana’s legs buckle.

She pushed her thigh back in to Valentina’s core, hoping that this sensation was sending her over the edge as much as Valentina was her, from biting down on her lip and caressing her bare skin. A strangled moan in to Juliana’s mouth told her all that she needed to know.

Valentina’s fingers hovered on the button of Juliana’s hot pants and Juliana granted her permission by pulling Valentina in to a feverish kiss. Valentina’s hands slipped in to the fabric, running her hands purposely slowly along Juliana’s ass and hooking her thumbs on to the waistband to pull them down. As they fell to the floor, Juliana kicked them away and groaned in to Valentina’s mouth as her hands wandered in to the back of Juliana’s knickers, her finger tips digging in to the flesh of Juliana’s ass.

Valentina squirmed as Juliana’s thigh pressed harder in to her centre, wondering how much longer she could last before she exploded with the pent up need building in her core.

Juliana felt the shift of Valentina’s thigh and it pressed needy in to her own centre. A sharp pleasure shot to her abdomen, her clit throbbing, begging to be touched. Valentina could feel Juliana’s slickness coating her thigh from under her knickers. She was amazed that she had been able to cause such wetness, need and want from the girl stood before her.

Juliana slid her fingers in to the waistband of Valentina’s shorts and knickers and wrenched them off in one fell swoop. She stood admiring Valentina’s gorgeous body for a second, her pulsating centre begging for mercy as her eyes trailed across Valentina’s naked glory, wanting to kiss every inch of inviting skin.

Valentina bent down slightly, leaving a trail of kisses from Juliana’s collar bone to her navel. Reaching her hands in to the waistband, she slowly tugged Juliana’s knickers from her body, her hands purposely ghosting down Juliana’s thighs. She gasped as Juliana’s breath hitched in her throat and resisted all urge to lick Juliana’s centre right there and then.

Instead, she kissed a trail back from Juliana’s taught stomach to her throat and licked her neck, sucking slightly on the pulse point and her jaw.

This sent Juliana over the edge. She wrapped her arms around Valentina’s waist, guiding her to the bed until her knees buckled and she fell backwards with a small thud in to the mattress. Valentina quickly scooted up to the top of the bed, pulling Juliana on top of her. She moaned in to Juliana’s mouth as their bodies clashed together, no skin left uncovered by each other’s bodies.

Grasping Juliana’s hair, Valentina stared in to her dark eyes, wishing that she could forever be lost in them and never have to find her way back out. When she gently brushed her fingers over Juliana’s flushed cheeks, Juliana smiled broadly, getting lost in the blue eyed girls wanting look.

The feeling of Juliana laying on top of her, the way their bodies intertwined so perfectly, made Valentina feel a tad overwhelmed. Juliana sensed the anxiety in her eyes and stroked the skin behind her ear with her thumb, not once breaking their eye contact.

Valentina prayed that this wouldn’t just be a one time hook up- it would break her heart. Juliana, even though she had only been in her life for a couple of days, felt like the missing comfort that she had always craved from a friend and a lover. They so effortlessly complimented each other.

Juliana quashed any of these doubts washing through Valentina’s mind when she placed her head down on Valentina’s chest and gently caressed her skin, feeling a little overwhelmed herself.

Valentina lifted Juliana’s chin with her finger and tilted her head to pull her in to a gentle, slow kiss, like when their lips first met. Juliana melted, contentment replacing any anxiety.

Deepening the kiss, her tongue begged for entry back in to Valentina’s mouth and they lay for a few minutes, gently touching each other’s faces and getting lost in the unhurried moment.

Juliana’s thigh accidentally pressed back in to Valentina’s centre as she repositioned herself. Valentina moaned in Juliana’s mouth, her grip on Juliana’s hair tightening. Valentina’s wetness coated Juliana’s thigh which sent a rush of her own wetness back to her core. She wasn’t sure if she had any more wetness to give- Valentina was driving her crazy.

Sensing Valentina’s new found desire, Juliana sat up and straddled Valentina’s leg, resisting the urge to grind on the skin to relieve some of her own built up pressure. Running her hands up from her tummy to her breasts, she gently squeezed Valentina’s breasts, invoking a gorgeous moan from the woman laying below her. The sounds coming from Valentina’s mouth were intoxicating to Juliana’s ears. She wanted to hear it over and over again.

Juliana lowered herself on to Valentina’s stomach, her nipples gliding over the bare skin. She cupped her breast, taking her hardened nipple in to her mouth, circling it with her tongue and slightly sucking and nibbling. She grinned as Valentina squirmed below her, bucking her hips in to her thigh, trying to gain any means of relief to where she needed it most.

Taking her other nipple in to her mouth, she sucked and licked, massaging Valentina’s other breast with her free hand. Valentina’s bucking became more frantic and needy. Juliana scooted up the bed, moaning as her own aching centre glided up Valentina’s leg. Valentina instinctively moved her leg, crashing in to Juliana’s core. Not wanting to get distracted by Valentina’s touch, she leaned down and gave Valentina a slow, sensual kiss, before kissing down her chin and kissing her neck. Trailing wet, lingering kisses from Valentina’s chest to her navel, her mouth hovered just above Valentina’s centre.

Laying herself on her tummy, she shifted to kiss Valentina’s inner thigh. Valentina opened her legs wider, almost begging Juliana to take her. Valentina’s hazy, dark eyes bored in to Juliana, silently pleading for her to touch her.

Juliana took a deep breath, before kissing Valentina’s other inner thigh, her teeth grazing the skin. As she traveled closer to the heat, she looked at Valentina one last time, before tentatively gliding her finger through Valentina’s slit, coating her centre with the slick wetness. Valentina moaned and bucked her hips as Juliana’s finger teased gentle, circling strokes over her clit, her mouth remaining tantalisingly close to her.

Deciding that Valentina had been teased more than enough, Juliana dipped her tongue in to Valentina’s slit, gasping at how wet she was and how good she tasted. She gently teased Valentina’s opening with the tip of her tongue, inducing more wriggling and moans of protest from the girl writhing frantically.

Stiffening her tongue, she guided a long, purposeful swipe across Valentina’s clit, moaning in to her folds when Valentina screamed out and grabbed the bed sheet. Valentina wrapped her leg around Juliana’s shoulder and reached out for her hand. Juliana laced her fingers through Valentina’s, her confidence growing with the sexy groans and moans singing to her from the depth of Valentina’s chest. 

Valentina laid with her eyes closed and raspy moans and whimpers filled the room as Juliana’s tongue circled her clit with determined strokes. Her grip on Juliana’s hand tightened as the younger woman found the most pleasurable spot with her tongue. Taking this as instruction from Valentina, she swiped her tongue and applied more pressure, the moans from Valentina becoming louder and more frequent. She could feel Valentina nearing orgasm, as her slickness coated her chin. She pressed her own thighs together to suppress the ache which grew more and more from hearing Valentina’s throaty moans and gasps.

Valentina could feel herself nearing explosion. She knew that this would be the longest, most powerful orgasm that she had ever had. She grasped Juliana’s hand tighter as she gently sucked on her sensitive bundle of nerves and pressed hard, assuring strokes on her clit.

Valentina fell over the edge, pleasure consuming her body and stars clouding over her eyes as the waves of bliss took her to outer space. Her back arched as she came hard and slow, feeling as if it would never end. Her finger nails were digging painfully in to Juliana’s hand, but Juliana didn’t flinch, she just concentrated on ensuring that Valentina rode out the pleasure for as long as possible.

Valentina’s pants and whimpers slowed as she regained her breath, the last quivers leaving her spent body. Juliana quickly wiped her chin and pecked little kisses on Valentina’s thigh, her own ache and need growing greatly in the pit of her stomach.

Crawling up the bed, she lay atop Valentina’s chest, tracing invisible patterns on her flushed, hot skin, little beads of sweat glistening. 

“Are you okay, Val?” she asked tenderly, her hand cupping the blue eyed woman’s cheek. 

Valentina giggled and pulled Juliana in to a scintillating kiss, their tongues gliding together. She moaned as the taste of herself from Juliana’s lips coated her tongue. She felt on top of the fucking world, never mind okay! Not once had she ever come so hard- Juliana’s gentle, unhurried flick of her tongue had transported her to the heavens. 

“What do you think, beautiful? That was amazing, Juls.” Valentina pressed a gentle kiss upon Juliana’s lips. Juliana blushed as Valentina looked at her with such tenderness and kindness. 

“I loved doing that to you.” Juliana confessed bashfully, burrowing her head in to Valentina’s neck to hide her blush. It was true- she would do it over and over again to taste and touch Valentina and to just be able to hear the infectious moans filling her ears. She clenched her thighs together, attempting to suppress the agonising ache and stickiness between her own legs. She felt embarrassed that hearing Valentina’s screams and moans had flicked a switch in her brain that she wasn’t able to turn off, no matter how hard she tried. 

Valentina shifted her leg a little, the angle pressing her thigh in to Juliana’s centre. Juliana gasped and accidentally pressed her teeth in to Valentina’s skin, trying to prevent coming undone with one simple touch. 

Sensing Juliana’s need, Valentina strategically grabbed Juliana’s hips and rolled them over, so that she was laying flush on top of Juliana their breasts pushed together. Her blue, piercing eyes bored in to those deep brown pools, which were rapidly turning black from Juliana’s desire. Lacing her hand through Juliana’s silky hair, she captured her lips with her own, Juliana’s tongue instantly begging to swirl with her own. Valentina could still taste herself on Juliana’s lips, reminding her of how good Juliana had made her feel. 

Juliana squirmed beneath Valentina, her hips bucking, begging to be touched to release the orgasm that was threatening to come just from kissing Valentina so sensually. Valentina stroked her free hand across Juliana’s ribs and down to her thigh, her nails slightly digging into the skin as she lifted Juliana’s ass and massaged the skin purposely. 

“Val, please.” Juliana whimpered, biting down on Valentina’s lip in protest. 

Valentina moaned in to Juliana’s mouth, a pang of wetness pooling again in her own aching centre from Juliana’s sweet pleas and moans. 

Her nipples grazed Juliana’s skin as she sucked on Juliana’s neck, kissing her shoulder and her collar bone. As she licked and kissed Juliana’s throat, her hand snook to Juliana’s breast, slowly massaging the soft tissue and rolling her hard nipple between her finger and thumb. 

“Oh, Val.” Juliana moaned, her nails digging in to Valentina’s sensitive skin of her back. Juliana was on fire- she needed Valentina’s hands or tongue to relieve the painful ache. Her teasing was driving her absolutely crazy and she was unsure how much more she would be able to take before having to slide her own hand in to her folds and make herself come. 

Wet, lingering kisses made their way towards Juliana’s nipple. Valentina’s mouth circled the hardened pebble and Juliana cried out as Valentina’s tongue swirled and licked tentatively, her hand still squeezing Juliana’s ass. Juliana wrapped her leg tightly around Valentina’s back, the motion causing Valentina’s thigh to press straight on to her centre. 

Valentina groaned as Juliana’s slickness ground on her skin, begging to be touched. She was so tempted to switch her position and lay with her own centre inches from Juliana’s face so that they could go down on each other at the same time, but she needed to push her own desire aside and take care of the impatient beauty laying beneath her. Dragging her teeth and tongue slowly southwards incited a loud, pleading moan from Juliana as she fidgeted and grabbed Valentina’s hair vigorously. 

Kissing Juliana’s inner thigh, she dipped her finger in to Juliana’s core, taking her time to coat the slick stickiness around her folds. She subtly circled patterns around Juliana’s aching nub, whilst kissing tentatively close to her centre, teasing her with her feather like touch. 

Juliana cried out as Valentina’s flatted tongue dipped in to her opening, whilst her finger still tantalised her clit. Throwing her long hair over her shoulder, Valentina pressed an excruciatingly slow lick across Juliana’s aching nub, the bundle of nerves begging for release. 

Valentina’s tongue drew neat little circled patterns around Juliana’s clit, as Juliana moaned feverishly with Valentina’s slow pace. She screamed as Valentina increased the pressure slightly, but then moved her tongue back to Juliana’s opening, a protesting moan escaping her lips. Valentina grinned and glanced at Juliana’s flushed face, an impatient frown forming whilst she squeezed her eyes closed. 

Feeling cruel, she turned her attention back to Juliana’s clit, pressing long, assured strokes along the aching nub. Juliana pressed her fingers in to Valentina’s scalp, begging for Valentina to carry on and not move again. Wanting to see Juliana come undone in spectacular fashion, she slipped two fingers in to Juliana’s opening curling her fingers when Juliana’s walls began to contact around her fingers. 

Juliana couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t see- she was being torpedoed in to ecstasy. With one final swipe of Valentina’s tongue, Juliana’s back arched off the bed, a loud moan erupting from the pit of her stomach as the orgasm sent tingles to the tips of her toes and her fingers. She felt as if she would never stop, another orgasm hitting her like a steam train. 

“Oh my god.” She rasped, as the waves of pleasure left her breathless. As the tingles began to slowly subside and her breathing returned to normal, Valentina moaned as she slowly removed her fingers from Juliana and she shivered.  She dipped her tongue in to Juliana’s opening to taste the stream of slickness coming from her. Juliana quivered, her centre sensitive. 

Valentina grinned and crawled up the bed, Juliana pulling her in to a crushing embrace. 

“Are you Okay, sweetheart?” Valentina asked tentatively, rubbing Juliana’s back comfortingly. 

“Val. I didn’t think I was going to stop. You’re amazing.” Juliana rasped in to Valentina’s shoulder. She released Valentina from her grip and kissed her gently on the lips, tasting herself around Valentina’s mouth. 

“And you’re so beautiful.” Valentina said, her blue eyes sparkling. “I really like you, Juls.” 

“I really like you too, Val.” Juliana said, stroking Valentina’s jaw. “Have you ever done this before?” 

“What, with a girl? No.” Valentina said, giggling nervously. “Have you?” 

A huge blush erupted on Juliana’s cheeks. She snuggled her face in to Valentina’s hair and laughed. 

“You have?” Valentina Laughed, poking Juliana in the ribs. “Oh, you minx!” 

“No, Val.” Juliana said, a serious expression on her face. “I’ve never, you know, with anyone. Well, until now.” 

“Juls, are you serious?” Valentina said, cupping Juliana’s jaw, a concerned tone in her voice. 

“Yes, Val. You’re my first.” Juliana said, the blush deepening. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Valentina said, kissing Juliana’s forehead. 

“Because, I didn’t want us to feel more nervous than we already were or feel any pressure. Val, it was amazing and that’s all that matters.” Juliana said, nuzzling her nose against Valentina’s. 

“Oh, Juls. Are you sure that it was okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Valentina said, playing with Juliana’s hair. 

“Not in the slightest. You’re a darn tease though. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust.” Juliana smirked. “But the teasing paid off.” Juliana winked and playfully peppered kisses on Valentina’s cheeks. 

“So you would do it again?” Valentina said, a cheeky grin upon her face. 

“Well, mmmm, I need to think about that...” Juliana said, pressing her hand between then and snaking her fingers teasingly towards Valentina’s centre. “Would you do it again, with a girl?” 

Valentina moaned as Juliana’s fingers grazed her centre teasingly. “Only if it was you.” She said, biting her bottom lip as Juliana’s finger teased her entrance. 

“Mmm. I’m sure that could be arranged.” Juliana said, kissing Valentina sultrily and circling her finger around Valentina’s clit. “Can I touch you again, Val?” 

“Please. Juls, you drive me crazy.” Valentina panted as Juliana added another finger to her clit. She rubbed in gentle strokes and kissed Valentina slow, their tongues swirling seductively. Valentina gasped as Juliana tentatively inserted a finger inside, her rhythm slow and steady. 

“Can I touch you again, Juls?” Valentina gasped, breaking off the kiss. “I want to feel you again.” 

Juliana nodded and pulled her finger out, only to quickly insert two fingers. Valentina slid her hand down Juliana’s stomach and moaned as she found Juliana’s slickness. She quickly inserted two fingers and gently massaged Juliana’s clit with her thumb, to try and get Juliana as close to orgasm as she was already. 

Juliana moaned loudly and crashed her lips against Valentina’s as Valentina’s rhythm quickened and she already felt close to explosion. She mirrored Valentina and massaged her clit with her own thumb, their gasps and moans becoming louder and more frequent. Their bodies squirmed together and they pressed their thighs against their hands to add more pressure. Both women leaned their foreheads together as they came, a new rush of euphoria washing over them. 

“Oh god, Juls.” Valentina moaned, as she panted breathlessly. 

Juliana pressed a kiss on to Valentina’s lips and slowly removed her fingers, Valentina doing the same as both women shivered. 

Juliana laid on her back and snaked her arms around Valentina’s hips, giving her a lazy kiss. 

“Miss Carvajal. You’re so pretty.” she rasped as Valentina lay her head down on her chest. Valentina drew invisible patterns on Juliana’s tummy as Juliana kissed the top of her head and cuddled her close to her chest. 

“Lay on your side, beautiful.” Valentina said gently, laying her head on the pillow. Juliana did as she was told and released a contented sigh as Valentina wrapped her arm around her stomach and pulled her in close, her back resting on Valentina’s warm stomach. She rested her head in to the crook of Valentina’s neck and interlaced their hands. She felt Valentina smile in to her hair as she kissed the back of her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, okay. I need to take a cold shower!   
> I hope that this is okay- I’ve been really scared in writing it in case I got it wrong! 
> 
> Side note- there are a few songs that have helped me to write this chapter, keeping me concentrating. I’ll add them to the playlist. 
> 
> Maratone vs XiJaro & Pitch feat. Aylin- Euphoria 
> 
> Roman Messer & Clare Stagg- For You (Bryan Milton remix) (this is a great song to listen to if you’re having an ultra bad day) 
> 
> Energy 52- Cafe Del Mar (Michael Woods remix) 
> 
> Thanks for the continued kind comments and kudos and see you next chapter!


	8. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women are rudely interrupted and reality begins to dawn on them.

Juliana snuggled deeper in to Valentina’s warm embrace, eliciting a contented groan from the beautiful woman wrapped tight around her body. Juliana hadn’t slept so well in months- a mixture of exhaustion and security washing over her body as she had finally let the night capture her in to deep slumber. 

Valentina pressed a chaste kiss on the back on Juliana’s head as she invited herself to pull the shorter girl deeper in to her spoon. Their bodies moulded themselves together so concisely, like clay being moulded in to a sculpture. Valentina’s hair splayed effortlessly over her pillow, almost mirroring a peacocks train. She secretly wished that the women could just get lost in each other all day, avoiding re entry in to the real world. To be able to lay in bed, their naked vulnerability bare to one another. To allow themselves to chat nonchalantly about any subject that took their fancy, in between stolen kisses. To continue their exploration of one another’s bodies, tracing maps of lines across their flush skin with mouths and fingers, taking as much time as they desired. 

But, reality hit. Juliana had work and Valentina had classes at college, seeing as it was already Monday morning. It hadn’t felt like five minutes since they had climbed in to bed together, spent from the pent up tension and epic final release. 

“Morning, beautiful lady.” Valentina whispered in to Juliana’s hair. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Juliana said cheerily, pecking a kiss on Valentina’s knuckles, her fingers still laced in to Valentina’s hand. 

“Are you okay, Juls? Shall I get us some breakfast?” Valentina said gently, peppering gentle kisses on Juliana’s shoulder.  
“I would love to stay and eat breakfast with you.” Juliana tried to hide the disappointment in her tone- she would love to be cocooned into Valentina’s arms all day. “But, I need to get back home so mum and I can go to work.” 

“That’s a shame, beautiful. Maybe next time, eh?” Valentina said suggestively, cascading wet, open mouthed kisses on Juliana’s bare skin of her shoulder. 

“Mmmm. You drive me crazy, Val.” Juliana purred, as she felt Valentina smile in to her skin. “Stop trying to seduce me, I have places to be.” she giggled nervously, playfully slapping Valentina’s hand. 

Valentina Laughed. “It’s not my fault that you have a dirty mind, Miss Valdés. I’m simply cuddling you and giving you loving kisses on your shoulder.” 

“Well, you seem to have found a weakness in me, Miss Carvajal. I love how you touch me.” Juliana admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed. The truth was, as soon as Valentina’s fingers or lips graced her skin, she felt as if all of her nerve endings were stood to attention and wouldn’t back down. 

“Here’s a massive secret, Juls.” Valentina said, propping herself upon her elbow, her strands of hair falling on to Juliana’s cheek, the sensation tickling Juliana’s skin. Valentina pressed her lips on to the shell of Juliana’s ear and whispered, her voice thick. “I like touching you. Be it with my hands, with my fingers, with my lips, with my... tongue.” She glided her fingers from Juliana’s tense shoulder, down her arm to her hand. “And I think by now you have gathered that its a good job that you like the way that I touch you, because I can’t keep my hands off of you.” 

“Val..” Juliana protested, attempting to hold herself together. She didn’t have time to ravish Valentina, as much as she wanted to. Her mum would kill her if she was late and she didn’t want to explain the extremely naughty reason for her tardiness and what was causing her skin to glow so vividly. 

“Yes, señorita?” Val said playfully, not removing her lips from Juliana’s ear. 

“Val. I really need to go. I would love nothing more than to snuggle up to you all day, but I can’t. Plus, you have classes, no?” Juliana said, trying to express every ounce of self control, which was rapidly waining as Valentina turned her attention back to kissing her shoulder. 

“I do have classes, Juls. But I don’t want to go. I know what I would much rather be doing.” Valentina said boldly, pressing hurried kisses on Juliana’s skin. “Can I at least have a goodbye kiss, before you abandon me in my bed?” 

Juliana hastily turned to face Valentina, who’s piercing blue eyes sparkled with mischievous intent. She pursed her lips and grinned at Juliana, hoping that she would give in and quickly. A slowly building heat had suddenly reared it’s head, as she imagined going down on Juliana after their telling conversation about touching. 

Juliana, wishing to keep the kiss sweet, so not to awaken her inner animal, cupped Valentina’s jaw and pressed a gentle, feather like kiss upon Valentina’s lips. Valentina trembled, not expecting the tender gesture from the brown eyed girl laying beside her. Juliana repositioned her hand to Valentina’s neck, caressing the skin behind her ear with her thumb, slow circles patterning the skin. 

Juliana smiled as Valentina’s eyes slowly came back to focus on her. She brushed Valentina’s hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. 

“You’re so beautiful. I wish you didn’t have to go, so that I could look at that pretty face all day.” Valentina croaked, grasping Juliana’s hand, which was lazily tangled in her own hair. She pressed a lingering kiss on Juliana’s palm. Juliana blushed profusely, not being able to get used to Valentina’s barrage of compliments. 

“Trust me, Val. If I could stay, I could think of nothing better than that right now.” Juliana said, intertwining their fingers. “But I really don’t want to feel the wrath of my mother all day. I would much rather be wondering around in a daydream, playing my music and thinking about you.” Juliana said, kissing Valentina’s forehead. 

A deep blush set upon Valentina’s cheeks as she listened intently to Juliana. She so wanted to pull her in to her arms and kiss her until she could no longer breathe, but this was not an option, unless she wanted to risk pissing Juliana off. “You’re so sweet, you know?” 

“It’s true, Val. I know that you will be occupying my mind all day. Don’t judge me.” Juliana said, her gaze lowering to look at the crumpled sheets below as a distraction. 

“I’m not, baby girl.” Valentina purred, caressing Juliana’s cheek with the tips of her fingers. “I love how you make me feel like I’m the most special person in the moment, with your full attention focused on me.” 

Juliana blushed and smiled sheepishly, embarrassment washing over her. There were no words to describe how she felt about Valentina- all she knew was that she had never once experienced the fluttery butterflies in her chest whenever Valentina gazed at her with those oceanic blue eyes, or the constant bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach whenever Valentina brushed her skin and wrapped her in an embrace. Not forgetting, the heat that would curse through her veins whenever Valentina kissed her bare skin, her touch so erotic and explorative, wanting to drink in Juliana’s every molecule. 

“It’s because you deserve it, Val.” Juliana said, her eyes focusing back in to Valentina’s blue. Reaching up, she took a lock of Valentina’s silky hair and twiddled it around her finger. 

“You know, when you first touched my hair like this at the trance gig, I nearly had a heart attack. You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Juls.” Valentina said bashfully, nibbling on her bottom lip. It was true- Valentina seemed to be enchanted by every single touch from Juliana. No matter how small the gesture, Valentina would be instantly drawn in. Sure, Juliana had a naughty side to her, but she also had a cute little innocence. She didn’t just look at Valentina with lust, like men usually did. Her focused gaze told a story of compassion and kindness. 

Juliana blushed profusely once again and dropped her gaze to the bedsheets. “I couldn’t help myself, Val. Sorry for nearly killing you.” She said, not making eye contact with Valentina and giggling. Valentina made her feel like a giddy school girl. She had a humongous crush, one she was unsure she would never be able to forget. The truth was, as soon as she had laid her eyes upon Valentina, she was curious and wanted to find out more about the blue eyed beauty having an argument with her prick of a boyfriend in the queue for a trance music gig. 

Valentina didn’t purposely set out to make Juliana blush, but she adored it when Juliana’s cheeks glowed crimson with a simple phrase or a deft touch. Sensing Juliana’s uneasiness, she enveloped the shorter girl in to a tender embrace, holding her as if she would disappear in to a cloud of smoke if she let go. Juliana nuzzled her face in to the crook of Valentina’s neck, the warmth and comfort of Valentina’s delicate touch basking her in contentment. 

“Val. You’re not making it easy for me to get up and go to work.” Juliana smiled in to Valentina’s neck and delicately rubbed patterns on her hips. 

Valentina laughed gently and kissed the top of Juliana’s head. “Maybe I’m stalling you, with a slightly altered tactic this time.” 

“You’re so bad, Miss Carvajal. But I love it.” Juliana cupped Valentina’s face with both of her hands and stroked her cheeks, gazing in to her blue pools, mesmerised with the gravitational pull of those sparkly eyes. Both women’s eyes flickered from their eyes to their slightly parted lips, the air in the room thick with an amorous fog. 

Valentina, risking the wrath of Juliana, slowly leaned towards the blushing woman sat before her and captured her bottom lip in to a savouring kiss, wishing to relish the sensation for as long as humanly possible. Juliana whimpered quietly in to Valentina’s mouth as their lips glided together at a patient, erotic pace. 

Juliana’s tongue licked Valentina’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Valentina obliged, letting Juliana take the kiss to whatever she wanted it to go. Their tongues kept the slow pace of the kiss, tentatively dancing around in each other’s mouths. 

Valentina kept her hands to herself, bar loosely draping her arm around Juliana’s waist, her hand placed still on the small of Juliana’s back.  
Juliana began to gradually deepen the kiss, intoxicated by Valentina’s patient pace. Her smooth skin erupted in goosebumps, her breath being taken away by Valentina’s unhurried and restrained movement. 

Briefly breaking the kiss, Juliana pulled back the bed covers and gently parted Valentina’s legs, invoking a throaty gasp from the blue eyed woman, who’s eyes remained closed. Juliana scooted in front of Valentina, sitting between her legs and shuffling so that her legs were propped up with her feet behind Valentina’s back. She snaked her arms around Valentina’s waist and pulled herself in to the taller woman’s torso, pressing their breasts together. 

Valentina gulped, her eyes still tightly closed. Without even looking, she sensed that Juliana’s centre was placed precariously close to her own and she could feel wetness pooling between her legs. 

Juliana arched her neck to capture Valentina’s lips back in to her own, continuing the erotic, slow pace of before. Valentina whimpered as Juliana ghosted her finger tips from her hips to her shoulders, goosebumps pebbling across her skin. She resisted the urge to press her hand in to Juliana’s folds, instead gliding her fingers along Juliana’s smooth thighs. 

“Valentina!” 

Juliana shot from the bed as fast as lightening when Silvina knocked shrilly on the bedroom door, startling Valentina. 

Juliana hurriedly grabbed her clothes, cursing when she was unable to find her knickers. Her heart was pounding, terrified that she would be caught, the panic rising rapidly in her chest. Her stomach churned uncontrollably, a sickness gathering in her throat. 

“Juliana is dressing! Don’t come in! We will be down stairs in a moment!” Valentina shouted, pressing her palms in to her forehead. 

“Okay, child!” Silvina shouted, her footsteps moving away from the door. 

“Juls! Calm down! It’s okay!” Valentina said, jumping from the bed, rubbing Juliana’s shoulders. “Beautiful-“ 

“I can’t find my fucking knickers! Val, we nearly got fucking caught!” Juliana said irritably, struggling to control her breathing. 

“But we didn’t! It’s okay. Juls-“ Valentina said, trying unsuccessfully to pacify the frantic woman who was now on her hands and knees, searching for her knickers. 

“Val, please. Help me to find my knickers. Im going to be late!” 

Valentina found the knickers buried behind the tv after she had thrown them in heated impatience the night before. Any other time, she would have laughed, but Juliana looked fit to lose it. Panic bubbled in her own chest, observing Juliana having a meltdown in front of her, wondering what this would mean for them. 

“Here. Baby girl, calm down.” Valentina said gently. Juliana snatched the knickers, hurriedly getting dressed and almost tripping over her trainers.

Valentina didn’t like seeing this anxious, frantic side of Juliana. She didn’t know how to make it better, to make her stop with the panicking. She shoved her top and knickers on, just in case Silvina decided to knock again. 

“You can use the bathroom, Juls. Here, brush your hair.” Valentina said calmly, handing the frantic girl her hairbrush. 

“No, I-“ Juliana panicked, quickly brushing her hair, the bristles snapping her knots painfully. 

Valentina grabbed Juliana’s wrist, stopping her hurried strokes of the brush. Juliana looked at her like a deer in headlights, unsure what to say or do. 

“Baby girl. Stop. It’s okay. Let me-“ Valentina said, taking the hairbrush from Juliana’s grasp and tenderly brushing the messy hair. Juliana’s barriers dropped and she allowed Valentina to slowly rake the brush through her locks. She sighed deeply and furrowed her brow, the panicked feeling in her chest slowly subsiding with Valentina’s calming aura. 

“Now, let me take you to the bathroom, so that you can freshen up, okay? I’ll ask Alerio to drive you home.” Valentina said, taking Juliana’s hand and circling her palm with her thumb. 

Juliana nodded, knowing that she wouldn’t win this round with Valentina. Valentina cloaked Juliana in to a reassuring hug and kissed her forehead. Relief washed over Juliana as she succumbed to Valentina’s protective blanket. 

“I’m sorry for losing it, Val.” she squeaked into Valentina’s chest, her heartbeat returning to its normal rhythm. Valentina responded by squeezing Juliana tighter in to the embrace and kissing the top of her head. 

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Valentina hummed, clasping Juliana close to her skin. “I’ll take you to the bathroom, okay?” 

“Okay, Val.” 

————— 

Valentina stood outside the bathroom, bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for Juliana to re-appear. She had called Alerio, asking him to get Juliana back home as quick as possible, to avoid a humungous argument with her mum. Accommodating as ever, Alerio promised to drive as quickly as he would be able to without breaking driving regulations. 

Insecurity occupied Valentina’s thoughts, a terrible sinking feeling brewing up in the pit of her stomach, wondering if Juliana would decide to break off their short lived tryst. They hadn’t even stopped for a moment to discuss what all of this meant to one another, instead they had gotten carried away with passion and desire. 

Valentina knotted her hands together, causing her knuckles to whiten. She hadn’t even begun to think of the implications this would mean for her too- what if her family went ballistic? It’s not every day that a woman brings a girlfriend home. 

“Girlfriend? Oh, Valentina!” She cursed and covered her eyes with her palms, feeling frustrated with herself for getting carried away. 

————— 

Juliana pressed her forehead against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, closing her eyes, a tear escaping her eye and dripping on the marbled floor.  
She had convinced herself that there was no way on Earth that her mum would accept this ‘thing’ that she had going on with Valentina and she was sure as hell that Valentina’s family wouldn’t accept it either, considering she was poor, sold lottery tickets in the park and was a WOMAN. 

“Why do you have to be so beautiful, Valentina? Why? It’s making this ten times harder!” Juliana cursed in to a towel. 

She tried to convince herself that Valentina would soon grow tired of her and find herself a new, rich boyfriend, who she could parade at the various celebrity gatherings, without the worry of being judged for hooking up with a girl. 

Drying her eyes, she opened the bathroom door and put on her poker face, trying to bury all of her emotions at the back of her mind, where they needed to stay locked away. 

Valentina looked at her wide eyed, a concerned look upon her face. Juliana’s flight mode kicked in, wishing to leave the house as soon as possible to be able to gather her thoughts and think logically, without Valentina swaying her mind with those cute, puppy dog eyes. 

“I’m ready to go.” Juliana said coldly, unable to connect with Valentina’s searching eyes. 

“Juls-“

“I need to go, Val. Please. My mum-“ Juliana interjected, before Valentina butted in, not liking how the mood had soured so dramatically. 

“Juls. I think we need to chat, don’t we? Not now, but I could meet you?” Valentina said, clasping Juliana’s hand for comfort and interlacing their fingers. 

Juliana felt instant regret pitting in her stomach. This wasn’t Valentina’s fault and she hadn’t even considered her feelings for one second. Both of them needed to work together, to figure out what this all meant. 

“Yes. I’ll text you later, okay?” Juliana said, hesitantly kissing Valentina’s hand. Her eyes instinctively darted around the large house, making sure that nobody had caught them sharing an intimate moment. 

“Okay, beautiful. Let me just quickly grab my shorts and I’ll see you off.” Valentina said, running to her room. 

Juliana’s heart fluttered, watching the long legged girl running off down the hall way. She loved how Valentina was so gentle, patient and thoughtful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality is a bitch, right? 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read. The next chapter should be a bit longer than this one. 
> 
> Something is really bugging me. When do you think the women fell in love with each other? 
> 
> I can’t figure out with Juliana if it was after they went for that expensive lunch and Valentina blew off Lucho to hang out with her, or if it was when she was teaching Valentina how to dance at the park. 
> 
> I think Valentina fell in love with Juliana when she watched her dance at the park. 
> 
> What do you all say?


	9. Xpander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women discuss their fears.

“What’s the matter honey? You have been in an odd mood since you came home this morning.” Lupita loosely wrapped her arm around Juliana’s waist and kissed her on the top of the head, attempting to coax her daughter to confide in her.

“Nothing, mum. It’s okay.” Juliana replied curtly, avoiding eye contact with her mum. She felt bad lying, but how could she tell her mum that she was in turmoil over a woman? A woman who she was rapidly falling for? 

“Have you and Valentina had an argument?” Lupita asked, rubbing Juliana’s arm. 

“No, mum. I’m okay. Just tired. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Juliana crossed her fingers in her jacket pocket, something which she used to do when she was a child when she was bending the truth. She had come to the conclusion that Valentina and herself needed to chat about what was happening between them, before figuring out what to do and say in regards to everyone else. 

The one thing that Juliana knew for sure, was that Valentina was the most genuine, kind and loving person whom she had ever met. Also coupled with the fact that she was excruciatingly gorgeous and they had partaken in the most mind-blowing sex... but then they had nearly been caught by an over protective Silvina, whilst nearing round two earlier in the morning, which had freaked Juliana out to the max. 

“Are you listening to me, honey?” Lupita said sharply, pulling Juliana from her daydream. 

“What?” 

“I said, what’s Valentina like? You haven’t told me much about her.” Lupita said, irritation in her tone. 

“She’s nice. She’s attending college, studying journalism and she lives in a huge house. We met at the trance gig on Friday.” Juliana said coyly, trying to hide the blush threatening to erupt on her cheeks.

“Big house? Be careful with these rich people, honey. They can be dangerous.” Lupita frowned and squeezed Juliana’s shoulder. 

“Mum, don’t worry. Valentina wouldn’t hurt a fly.” 

‘ _Because she was spooning me all night and I’ll cherish that moment forever.’_ Juliana thought inwardly. She had loved how effortlessly their bodies had entwined all through the night. Valentina hadn’t once let her go, she snuggled tighter and tighter whenever Juliana had shifted slightly and kissed her head so gently. 

“Hmm. Well turn your frown upside down. How many tickets have you sold?” Lupita asked, fanning Juliana’s stack of tickets. 

“Not many. It’s slow today. Why don’t we split up and I’ll meet you later?” Juliana had begun to feel irritated by her mums prying, so felt it best that she avoided it altogether. She just wanted to see Valentina and sort all of this out-to try and figure out if all of this would leave her heartbroken and abandoned, or feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. 

“Okay, honey. Shall I see you at home?” 

“Yes. See you later.” Juliana waved and walked briskly towards the centre of the park, leaving her mum in her wake. 

Shoving her headphones in her ear, she settled on her instrumental trance playlist. The first track made her feel calmer almost instantaneously- Xpander by Sasha. The 1990’s old school, euphoric vibe never failed to perk up her mood. This, paired with the gently rustling trees and pretty flowers was the ideal of bliss. 

Juliana figured that no matter what, she was never going to know what would be if she let fear rule her mind. Fear, for now, needed to be pushed to the far corner of her thoughts, whilst she had the chance to get to know beautiful Valentina. 

She typed a text message to the object of her desires, butterflies fluttering in her chest thinking about seeing her.

_Hey, Val. Are you okay? Just let me know when you can meet me. Look forward to seeing you. Juls <3 xxxx  
_

Juliana felt like a warrior compared to this morning and she wasn’t about to lay down her weapons for anyone. 

————— 

Valentina absentmindedly chewed on her pen, leaving deep groove marks on the cheap blue plastic. The essay which she was supposed to be writing remained an anonymous work of nothingness. 

Thoughts of Juliana had been occupying her head all morning. She was extremely worried about Juliana’s reaction to Silvina and wondered if the younger girl would cool things off. 

Valentina cast her mind back to the trance gig- Juliana stuck her neck out for Valentina and her reward had been a nasty slap from Lucho. Yet, this hadn’t deterred Juliana in the slightest. They had flirted, teased and then given each other an out of body experience with their erotic love making. When she had cuddled Juliana all night, it felt like the most natural feeling in the world. Valentina would have happily stayed in bed all day, enveloping Juliana in her arms and protecting them from the outside interference. 

“Vale?” 

Valentina was rudely snapped from her daydream when Lucho had snook up on her from behind and squeezed her shoulder menacingly. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, causing her to quiver uncomfortably. 

“What?” She snarled, wishing that her psycho ex would just leave her be. 

“You look a mess. Is your life falling apart without me?” He said arrogantly, increasing his grip on Valentina’s shoulders, digging his fingers in to the flesh. 

“No. I’m on top of the world, thank you. Getting rid of you was the best thing I ever did. Take your hand off me, please.” Valentina said coldly, not once looking at Lucho. 

“Are you seeing someone?” Lucho shouted, wrenching Valentina’s shoulder backwards. 

“Oww! It’s none of your business. Get off me!” Valentina exclaimed, trying with all of her might to release Lucho’s vice like grip. He was beginning to really hurt her and she was convinced that she would be left with painful bruises. 

“No! Not until you tell me!” Lucho hissed, pulling Valentina from her chair, sending it tumbling across the marble floor. 

Valentina hastily thrust her knee in to Lucho’s crotch, the force knocking him from his feet and sending him crashing to the floor. He rolled around, cursing in pain, cradling his nether regions. 

“Ever touch me like that again, I’ll do worse next time!” Valentina screeched, kicking Lucho forcefully in the leg. 

She ran towards the exit, past an on rushing Sergio, who wore an expression of confusion and shock. Her long cardigan trail flowed behind her, as her heels clicked on the hard floor. Smashing the door open to the court yard, she yanked her phone from her pocket. 

As soon as she clocked Juliana’s message, her expression changed from furious to glowing. She read it over and over again, noting the cute little heart. 

Instead of texting, she decided to call Juliana. 

“Hey, Val.” 

“Hey, Juls. Are you okay, sweetheart?” Valentina wore a beaming smile, Juliana’s voice sounding like music to her ears. 

“Yes, I’m okay. Are you okay?” Juliana said cheerfully. 

“Yes. I am now. Would it be okay to come and meet you?” Valentina said, still smiling broadly. 

“Absolutely, I’m at the park. If it’s okay, I can walk and talk whilst I sell these tickets? Having your charm may help me to sell some!” Juliana giggled. “Sorry, that sounded epically cheesy.” 

Valentina laughed heartily and twiddled her hair through her fingers, a blush creeping up her neck. 

“You’re so sweet, Juls. I’ll just call Alirio now. Shouldn’t be long.” Valentina hummed. “Maybe we could go for a coffee?” 

“I’d love that, Val. See you shortly.” Juliana said cutely. 

“Bye, Juls.” 

Valentina hurriedly dialled for her driver and hoped that he would arrive quickly, so that she could spend as many minutes with Juliana as humanly possible. 

—————

Juliana mooched at a slow pace, unsuccessful in shifting any more tickets. She was hoping for Valentina to arrive soon, to ease her anxiety. 

She jumped out of her skin when long, thin fingers gently cupped around her eyes, breaking her vision. She pulled out her earphones and grinned sheepishly, as the mystery woman pressed herself in to Juliana’s back and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. 

“You like to creep up on me at the park, don’t you?” Juliana asked, struggling to suppress the laugh threatening to erupt from her belly. 

“Yes. You’re cute when I make you jump.” Valentina said, resting her chin on Juliana’s shoulder. “Hello, beautiful.” 

“Hello. Fancy seeing you here.” Juliana giggled, lacing  her fingers through Valentina’s, which were still resting on her tummy. 

“Do you want to grab a coffee?” Valentina asked, swaying their hips impatiently. 

“I need to sell these tickets!” Juliana huffed. “No one is feeling lucky today.” 

 

“Well, Miss Valdés, I feel extremely lucky today. Could you sell me all of your tickets please?” Valentina said, burying her face in to Juliana’s neck.

“Val-“ 

“Please. If I win, it will all be donated to charity. I promise. Por favor, beautiful.” Valentina spun Juliana around to face her, pouting incessantly. 

“Val. I find it quite scary how convincing you are.” Juliana Laughed, swiping at Valentina’s arm. “You have a deal.” 

Valentina linked her arm through Juliana’s, grinning victoriously. “Come on then, let’s get a coffee.”

—————

Juliana cradled her cup of coffee, hanging on to Valentina’s every word. She adored Valentina’s animateness and positivity- it made her feel like a cloud had always been lifted. Valentina compared to a rainbow, so colourful, rare and such a pretty sight. 

She giggled as Valentina told her how Silvina had lost her mind earlier in the morning when Valentina dumped all of their dirty dishes on the worktop and smashed them by accident. 

“Val?” Juliana said, holding her palm out across the table for Valentina. 

“Yes, beautiful?” Valentina replied, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“I’m sorry about this morning.” Juliana dipped her head slightly, feeling like a complete moron. 

“What do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry for, Juls.” Valentina said, stroking Juliana’s hand with her thumb. 

“I was scared, Val. I’m sorry for being a bit crazy.” Juliana blushed, unable to look in to Valentina’s soft gaze. 

“It’s okay- please don’t apologise. I was scared too, Juls.” Valentina said reassuringly, pressing her fingers in to Juliana’s palm. “This is new for both of us, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is.” Juliana recaptured Valentina’s eyes and almost melted in to Valentina’s entrancing eyes. God, she loved Valentina’s pools of blue, how they danced when she smiled and sparkled when she was plotting or feeling happy. 

“What’s scaring you, Val?” Juliana Asked, feeling some comfort with the knowledge that Valentina was also scared. She no longer felt so pathetic. 

Valentina fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair, her smile turning in to a furrow of her brow. She sighed gently and chewed on her bottom lip. “I don’t think my sister, Eva, would take this well. She’s a control freak. She’s not a bad person, she just doesn’t like anything to be out of the norm. For a lot of people, this wouldn’t be the norm.” 

Juliana nodded, listening intently. 

“Even though, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Not in the slightest. I’ve just met someone incredible, who happens to be a woman.” Valentina said, a wide smile forming on her soft features. “I like you, Juls.” 

“I like you too, Val. You’re right. There is nothing wrong with this. We just happened to find each other. I don’t regret a single second of it.” Juliana said, a blush settling on her cheeks. “Only we understand it and that’s okay.” 

“Why are you scared, Juls?” Valentina said, reaching across the table and brushing  a stray strand of hair from Juliana’s eyes. 

Juliana closed her eyes, adoring Valentina’s affectionate nature. 

“This is all new to me, Val. I’ve never dated anyone. I’ve never been in love. I’m scared how my mum will react. She’s very traditional.” Juliana said honestly. 

“What, do you think she will take it badly?” Valentina asked carefully, laying her palm upon Juliana’s arm. 

“I don’t know. I would hope not, but, how do any of us know?” Juliana said, furrowing her eyebrow. “None of us can predict how someone will react, to anything.” 

“You’re right, Juls.” Valentina sighed. “But the question is, if we’re willing to take that risk?” Valentina gazed at Juliana Hopefully, praying that she wouldn’t back out 

Juliana adored how Valentina wore her heart on her sleeve. For how she was feeling in this current moment, cast under Valentina’s spell, she would risk her own life just to be able to share an intimate cuddle, to kiss under the stars, to share secrets and stories until they fell asleep. To be able to sweep her off her feet and take her to bed, kissing every inch of skin. 

“I am, Val. I’ve never been so sure of anything.” Juliana smiled longingly at Valentina, hoping that she felt the same way as she did. 

“Most definitely, beautiful.” Valentina said, relief washing over her body. “Juls?”

“Yes, Val?” Juliana smiled, her eyes dancing with giddiness. 

“I think we have done this back to front.” She said, giggling. 

“Huh? What kind of a riddle is that?” Juliana Laughed, playfully kicking Valentina under the table. 

‘ _Please smile like that all of the time, Juliana. I love how your nose creases when you laugh and the musical sound which comes from you when you laugh uncontrollably_.’ 

“Well, we kind of got carried away, didn’t we?” Valentina snorted, a hue of crimson spreading on her cheeks. Visions of their dancing and love making flashed through her thoughts, with Juliana laying between her legs and making her come undone in spectacular fashion.

“You weren’t complaining, if I remember correctly! You can thank ‘Breathing’ for that!” Juliana Laughed uncontrollably when Valentina kicked her under the table. 

“Well, Miss Valdés. What I'm trying to say, if you take your mind out of the gutter for one minute! Is, well, can I take you out on a date?” Valentina said bashfully, covering her eyes with her hand. “I want to do this properly, Juls. I mean it.”

Juliana ceased her laughing and brushed her fingertips along Valentina’s arm. ‘ _How fucking cute is this woman?_ ’ 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Val. Anything in mind?” Juliana’s heart swelled, envisioning Valentina handing her a large bunch of red roses and kissing her cheek.

“How do you fancy a picnic under the stars?” Valentina blushed again, feeling ridiculous. Juliana would probably hate this idea. She berated herself for being so corny.

“Sounds prefect, gorgeous. More than perfect.” Julians’s heart swelled in complete adoration for the woman sat before her. She was praying that she wouldn’t have to wait long until she could spend time with Valentina.

“Okay. I’ll sort it all out. Just one request though?”

“Anything for you.” Juliana said sweetly. 

“Please wear your leather jacket. It matches your eyes.” Valentina smirked, biting her lip when Juliana blushed profusely.

“Okay.” Juliana stammered. “Would you like me to bring anything?” 

“No, baby girl. Just your gorgeous self.” Valentina smiled, biting her bottom lip. “Shall we get out of here?” 

“Yeah. Let’s go for a walk.” Juliana hummed, stroking Valentina’s hand. 

As they left the coffee shop giggling, Juliana hastily pulled Valentina down an alleyway, startling the blue eyed woman.  

“Just one thing first.” she rasped. 

Pressing her torso in to Valentina, she planted a lingering kiss upon her lips and tangled her fingers through Valentina’s hair. Their lips moved together patiently as Valentina deepened the kiss and moaned in to Juliana’s mouth as her tongue swiped at her bottom lip. Their tongues danced in a similar fashion to the burning kiss which they had shared in the morning, making both women feel giddy and breathless. 

As Juliana broke off the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together, panting heavily. 

“Juls, you’re supposed to wait until after the first date to kiss me.” Valentina smirked, kissing Juliana’s forehead and stroking her cheek. 

“Sorry. I just couldn’t wait that long. Seeing as we were interrupted this morning.” Juliana beamed, nuzzling her nose against Valentina’s. Valentina’s eyes had darkened to a cooler shade of blue.

”Well, Miss Valdés, you have given me something to think about whilst I lay in bed all on my lonesome tonight.” Valentina said playfully, pulling Juliana in to a hug. “I can’t wait for our date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, peeps. 
> 
> This is a little shorter, but it just kind of feels like a link up chapter. 
> 
> I’m going on holiday during the next couple of days, so may not be able to update for a couple of weeks. The phone signal and WiFi are rubbish where I’m going! 
> 
> Thank you so much again for all of your support. I’m overwhelmed with all of the positive feedback and kudos for my first ever piece of work. 
> 
> Love to you all ❤️


	10. Lights around the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina confides in her brother whilst Juliana is stuck at home, nursing her sick mother.

Valentina laid on her bed, her hand draped idly over her tummy and her hair in a messy spread on the pillow. Holding her phone in her hand, she hovered in hesitation over the send button, the same position she had been at for the last five minutes.

_I miss you xxx_

Those three simple words, though short but sweet, held so much meaning and gravity. It was true, she was missing Juliana like crazy. Her contagious smile constantly occupied Valentina’s every waking minute, like an annoying film on loop or a catchy jingle which someone would find themselves humming randomly throughout the day.

They hadn’t been able to see one another for a few of days- Guille had returned home and Valentina wanted to spend some time with her brother, as she was so pleased to see him and they had a lot to catch up on.

Juliana’s mum has been sick, so she had been taking care of her and only been able to leave the house for an odd hour here and there. Valentina had been so tempted to ask Alirio to just take her to Juliana’s apartment, so that she could surprise her and maybe steal a cheeky cuddle, but she decided against it, in case it caused any unneeded drama.

Realising that she had nothing to lose, she hit send on her phone and prayed that Juliana wouldn’t think she was crazy. At least Juliana would know that she was thinking of her.

—————

Juliana propped her feet under her legs, feeling extremely bored and irritated. Her mother was being majorly demanding, shouting for her constantly, usually just as she had sat down.

“Juli!” Lupita shouted from her bedroom.

Juliana rolled her eyes and sighed, wishing that her mum would relent and give her a break. She stomped haughtily to her mums room, ready to let rip.

“Yes?” She said sharply, leaning idly against the peeling door frame. “What do you need?”

“Honey. Don’t be sharp with me, please. I’ve looked after you enough times when you were sick as a child. Could you please get me some more anti sickness tablets and some water?” Lupita said, her face pasty and pale. Small beads of sweat gathered on her brow and her hair stuck to her head like a Lego wig.

“Sorry, mum. I’m just a little tired. Would you like anything else? Can you eat?” Juliana sighed, guilt creeping up on her rapidly. She also felt cranky, because she hadn’t been able to see Valentina for a few days and she was missing their little rendezvous.

“I’ll try and eat some dry toast, honey. I feel terrible. Damn food poisoning.” Lupita groaned, clutching her stomach.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Juliana turned on her heel and marched towards the kitchen. Her phone buzzed on the worktop, so she casually picked it up, expecting it to just be a music notification for one of her podcasts.

_I miss you xxx_

Juliana read the message over and over again, convincing herself that her eyes were playing tricks on her through her sheer exhaustion. No, they weren’t. Those three words stood bold and bright on her screen. She scanned them a couple more times and her expression bloomed in to a bashful smile.

Juliana turned on her camera and took a picture of herself blowing a kiss in to the lens. Attaching the picture to the message thread, she captioned it- _I miss you too xxx_

Shoving some toast in to brown, she grabbed her mums pills and took them to her, leaving them on the bedside table. She dashed back out to the kitchen, checking her phone. Nothing had come through as of yet. She was impatiently awaiting Valentina’s reply and it was a torturous few minutes.

The toast popped up, startling Juliana. She lobbed it carelessly on the plate and handed it to her grateful mum, who tentatively took a bite and heaved.

“Thanks, honey. I’ll try to eat this.” Lupita said, chewing slowly.

“I’m going to lay in bed now, mum. If you need me, just text me, so that you don’t have to yell.” Juliana kissed her mum’s head and strolled off to her bedroom, grabbing her phone en route.

Valentina had replied with a picture of her making a heart shape with her fingers and thumbs, a broad smile across her features.

Juliana typed a message back to Valentina-

_You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. <3 xxx_

—————

Valentina’s heart fluttered as Juliana’s message pinged through. Juliana never failed to make her feel giddy and special.

Another message pinged through from Juliana-

_I’m listening to this. It made me think of you <3 xxx_

_(Lights Around the World by Craig Connelly)_

Valentina hit play and listened to the lyrics, her heart pounding in her chest.

“ _Here, in the dark. Sending shivers and sparks. You and I breaking the core. Our connection screams for more. Now, together unstoppable. Fully recharged and burning, so bright. We, overload every wire. Falling so fast it’s lightning, tonight. I can feel your voltage heartbeat. We’ll escape from the lies, off the grid this time. And in this moment, we’re electric. Power surge in our eyes, lights around the world, come alive_.”

Valentina dropped her phone on her tummy and smiled broadly, playing with a loose strand of hair and chewing on her bottom lip. Her cheeks glowed, small patches of red tinting her creamy skin. “Oh, Juls. I wish you were here right now.” she said to herself, picking her phone back up and typing a message back-

_You’re so sweet, beautiful. I wish I could see you, like right now. To kiss that pretty face <3 xxx_

Valentina had never experienced this in her life. It hadn’t just been a simple hook up with Juliana- she thought about her every second of the day and it drove her insane. She could imagine spending every waking minute with Juliana, kissing her full lips and holding her until they passed out in sleep. Making love until their bodies collapsed through exhaustion and pulling every ounce of energy from one another. Sharing their highs and lows and comforting each other through the bad times and celebrating their triumphs and achievements in life. Going on secret little adventures and journeys together.

“Oh, Valentina. You’ve got it sooo bad.” she sighed, feeling like a needy teenager.

“Que pasa, hermanita?” Guille stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a look of concern upon his face. Valentina beckoned him to sit by her on the bed.

“So?” Guille said, rubbing his little sister’s arm.

Valentina blushed and leaned her head on Guille’s shoulder, giggling slightly. “I think I’m falling for someone, hermano.”

“Eh? You’re only just falling for Lucho?” Guille said, confused.

Valentina laughed and clasped her hands together, feeling all kinds of nervous and guilty for not telling her brother about breaking up with Lucho.

“No. I never loved him to begin with. He was just a convenience. A norm. Just to say I had a boyfriend. I broke up with him.” Valentina sighed in to her brothers shoulder.

“So, did you break up with him because of this other boy?” Guille said gently, coaxing his sister to confide in him.

Valentina suppressed a laugh which threatened to set her off on a giggle fit.

“Kind of. Well, yes, I did. Do you remember Lucho bragging about knowing the DJ called RAM?” Valentina said, skirting around the story.

“Mmm. He didn’t shut up about it.” Guille snorted. “So, what does RAM have to do with this? Are you dating a world known DJ, Vale?” Guille Laughed.

“No!” Valentina giggled, jabbing her brothers arm.

“This is going to sound really silly, so please don’t judge me, Guille, okay?” Valentina said, her seriousness returning.

“I won’t, hermanita. Just tell me, at your own pace.” Guille said softly, wrapping his arm around his sister.

“Okay. We went to a gig, where RAM was playing. Lucho upset me, like always. He’s such a dick, I have no idea what I was thinking, staying with him for so long.” Valentina sighed.

“I was crying in the toilets and someone came to ask me if I was okay. I was really rude, but then I felt bad and called them back to me. As soon as I looked at....” Valentina trailed off, a sickly feeling brewing in her stomach.

“Vale?” Guille tightened his arm around Valentina’s shoulders, a warm and caring expression upon his features.

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Valentina furrowed her brow, feeling frustrated with herself. If there was anyone in the world who would understand, it would be her brother. But dread and uncertainty still washed over her, like a tidal wave dragging her in to the under current.

She took a deep breath, gathering all of her courage. “When I saw HER, it was like all of the air had been taken from my body. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon.”

Valentina scrunched her eyes closed, expecting Guille to be looking at her with disgust and hate. Instead, he kissed her forehead and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

“Vale, I’ll always support you. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. There is nothing wrong whatsoever with liking another woman. It’s the 21st century. And if anyone tries to hurt you, they will have me to deal with.” Guille said soothingly, rubbing Valentina’s back.

“Te amo, hermano.” Valentina crowed, hugging her brother tightly. “Do you know how much of a relief it is, being able to tell someone? I’ve been bursting to tell everyone how amazing this woman is, but I’ve been too scared.” Valentina let out a sigh of relief and then smiled.

“Is she pretty?” Guille smirked, playfully swiping at Valentina’s arm.

“Yes. She’s gorgeous. I never expected to find a woman attractive, but Juliana is the picture of an angel.” Valentina blushed.

“So, you’re falling for a girl named Juliana? She even has a pretty name.” Guille grinned.

“Yes. I feel so pathetic. I want to spend every waking minute with her. She’s put a smile back on my face, since Dad.” Valentina welled up a little, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Well, I’m glad that someone is making you happy, Vale. I didn’t like Lucho. He’s a moron.” Guille said reassuringly. “Do you have a picture of your pretty lady?”

“Yes. She’s just sent me one a few minutes ago. That’s why I was laying on my bed like a love sick puppy.” Valentina giggled, reaching for her phone. “Here.”

Guille scanned the picture of Juliana and smiled broadly. “You’re right. She is beautiful. Why don’t you call her to come over?”

“I can’t. She’s taking care of her mum. She has an epic case of food poisoning, so she’s projectile vomiting and running rings around Juliana.” Valentina snorted, a vision of Juliana getting aggravated and cussing playing through her mind.

“That’s a shame. When are you going to see her?” Guille asked.

“Well, I’m planning a date. I wanted to do a midnight picnic under the stars. But I don’t know when she will be released from her mother!” Valentina said, rolling her eyes. “Is that a really corny date idea? I just thought that it would be different from taking her out to dinner.”

“No. That’s a great idea. Why don’t you see if you can do it tomorrow? I’m sure her mother could cope for a few hours. I know how impatient you can be!”

“Rude! Okay, I’ll wait for her to reply to my text and then I will ask her.” Valentina patted her brothers arm.

“Go get your girl! I don’t like to ask this, but how did Lucho take it?” Guille Asked.

“Terribly. I knee’d him in the balls the other day, because he got in my face at college and grabbed me. He slapped Juliana at the trance gig. I was furious.” Anger boiled inside her, her loathing for Lucho enhancing by the second.

“Why did he slap Juliana? If he touches you again-“ Guille waved his arms animatedly, the colour rising in his neck with fury.

“Juliana and I were dancing. She had comforted me and made me feel better, after that loser had upset me. We were dancing quite closely.” Valentina explained. Guille nodded in acknowledgment.

“Lucho grabbed me and was hurting me. Juliana swiped his hand away and told him to get off me. He went berserk and slapped her. She even left early, so that Lucho couldn’t cause me any more bother.”

“It’s strange, because he’s always been violent to me. But when he hurt Juliana, that was the last straw. He’s banned from the house.” Valentina felt a wash of relief pour over her body, the anxiety flittering away.

“You know, you never deserved his violent rages, Vale?” Guille said, anger in his tone.

“I know. But he’s out of my life now. Thank goodness.” Valentina hummed.

“Good. I’m going to go to bed now. Make sure that you try to sort your date out!” Guille chuckled.

Valentina kissed him on the cheek and hugged him goodnight.

Like clockwork, her phone pinged as Guille closed the door. Her heart raced, wondering what Juliana had replied with.

Message from Juliana-

_I wish I could be with you too, Val. I’d love nothing more than to snuggle up with you. I’m exhausted. Sorry for taking a while to reply, mum just vomited all over me. Yuck. I needed a shower!! Xxx_

Valentina chuckled at the message. But a sudden heat began to build in her abdomen with the thought of a naked Juliana in the shower, the hot water trickling down her neck and shoulders, cascading from her erect nipples.

“You perv! You’re like a dog on heat, Valentina!” She cursed, tutting at herself. “Stop it!” Juliana drove her insane with need and desire. It was something that she had never experienced- such a sharp need for someone’s touch, be it loving or erotic. JULIANA’s touch.

_Omg! Is she not any better? Sending you a virtual cuddle xxxx_

Valentina didn’t want to put any pressure on Juliana to go on their date. She needed to be patient and thinking of Juliana in the shower wasn’t helping the situation in the slightest.

Message from Juliana-

_No, not really. I’m sorry that we haven’t been able to have our date yet. I’m looking forward to it. <3 xxxx_

Valentina smiled at the message. She replied quickly-

_Please don’t worry, beautiful. I’m looking forward to it too. If you need anything, please call me or text me any time. I’ll be there <3 xxxx_

She felt a little bad, as this would be a ploy to see Juliana. But, she knew how proud Juliana could be, so she expected Juliana to not want to put upon her.

—————

Juliana grinned at her screen. Valentina was so sweet. She replied-

_Thanks, Val. Hopefully my mum will feel a little better tomorrow, so that we can have our date xxxx_

She plugged her headphones back in to her ears and scrolled through her music list to chose a song which may enable her to sleep.

Settling with Let it Rain by 4 Strings, she laid on her back and let the music lull her. As soon as her eyes closed, Valentina appeared in her mind. She would give anything for Valentina to come and lay in bed with her, snuggling up to her and cuddling until they fell asleep.

—————

Juliana was rudely awoken by the shrill sound of the doorbell ringing. Squinting at her phone display through bleary eyes, she clocked the time as nine am.

“Jeez. I must have passed out at around three am!” She exclaimed, gingerly dragging herself out of bed with a frustrated groan.

“Who on Earth could that be? Panchito?” she asked herself, rubbing her eyes and throwing her hair in to a messy ponytail.

“I’ll get it, mum!” she shouted when her mum was calling out for her.

Juliana jogged towards the front door, opening it quickly so that the visitor knew that someone was at home. Her eyes must have popped out of her head when a bashful woman stood before her, cradling a bunch of colourful flowers and some breakfast goodies.

Valentina.

Juliana’s face must have been a picture to Valentina, as she stood frozen to the spot, staring at Valentina’s gorgeousness right before her eyes. Valentina shuffled awkwardly at the door, an aura of depleted confidence taking over her stance.

“Good morning, Val. What a lovely surprise!” Juliana swallowed, breaking the tense atmosphere.

“Sorry, Juls. Shouldn’t I have come?” Valentina squirmed, her face dropping.

“I’m sorry! I look a mess and wasn’t expecting any visitors! Come in. Im sorry, Val.” Juliana blushed, gesturing Valentina to enter the apartment.

Valentina placed the flowers and breakfast on the old, worn table and turned to face Juliana, an uncomfortable expression resting upon her features. Juliana, feeling like a complete fool, snaked her arms around Valentina’s shoulders and pulled her in close, kissing her cheek.

“I’m sorry for being weird. I’ve only just woken up, as you can see. Hello, gorgeous. How are you?” Juliana whispered in to Valentina’s ear. Juliana’s breath upon her neck caused Valentina to erupt in to goosebumps, a wave of anticipation washing over her body.

“I’m okay, beautiful. I figured that you and your mum could use some cheering up. I’m a little impulsive sometimes, please forgive me.” Valentina breathed in to Juliana’s neck, nuzzling her nose in to Juliana’s shoulder.

“This is the best surprise, ever.” Juliana tittered, inhaling Valentina’s flowery scent. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart.” Valentina crowed, rubbing Juliana’s back soothingly.

“Honey! Who was at the door?” Lupita shouted from her bedroom.

Juliana and Valentina separated as quick as a flash of lightning, in fear of being caught. This still felt new and secretive to the both of them and Valentina suddenly remembered that Juliana wasn’t sure of how her mum would react. It was better to be safe than sorry, at this point in time.

“It’s Valentina, mum! She’s come to say hello!” Juliana bellowed. Valentina’s awkwardness reared it’s head once again, as she looked down at the floor.

“I’ve bought your mum some flowers and I’ve got you some breakfast. I thought that we could eat together, before I go to school. I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for us, Val. Of course it’s okay. I’m sorry I look a complete mess.” Juliana crossed her arms in embarrassment, a dark hue erupting on her dark skin.

Valentina leaned close towards Juliana and said, barely audible, so that Juliana’s mum wouldn’t hear “You never look a mess. You’re perfect, even when you’re half asleep.”

Both women’s hearts fluttered, as they shared a charged moment, not once breaking their eye contact from one another. Juliana adored how such a simple phrase from Valentina’s mouth could make her feel like Valentina’s prized possession. Like her everything. She wished that she could give compliments as effortlessly as Valentina, to make the angel stood before her feel like a priceless Jewell.

Valentina’s heart thumped whenever Juliana looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the universe, taking in her every word and staring at her with such fondness and passion.

“Hello, Valentina. Nice to meet you.” Lupita said, wrapping a robe tightly around her torso.

“Val, this is my mum, Lupita.” Juliana said, quickly breaking her gaze with Valentina.

“Nice to meet you, Lupita. I’m sorry that you haven’t been feeling too well.” Valentina said politely, extending her hand to Lupita.

“Juli has been taking care of me. I’m sorry that the apartment is untidy.” Lupita said cautiously.

“I bought you these. I thought some flowers may cheer you up.” Valentina handed the flowers to the pale woman and smiled broadly, hoping that the gesture would break the ice.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you. I love flowers.” Lupita crowed gratefully, sniffing the sweet scent.

“Oh god. I’m sorry girls.” Lupita rapidly dropped the flowers on the table and ran to her bedroom to upchuck in a bucket. Juliana cringed as the heaving sounds coming from her mother reverberated around the apartment.

“I’ll just go to check on her. Take a seat, Val.” Juliana hurried, grabbing a towel en route.

Valentina glanced around slowly at her surroundings. A couple of pictures were dotted around the walls of Juliana and Lupita, their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, wide grins upon their lips. The kitchen was very minimal, with some old utensils shoved into a faded plastic holder and a stack of plates propped up by the wall. Valentina lifted the plates, placing them on the table, awaiting Juliana’s re-emergence from her mother’s room. The sounds of heaving had began to cease and Juliana, looking harassed, gingerly closed the door and sat beside Valentina.

“I’m sorry about this, Val.” Juliana sighed.

“Please don’t be sorry, beautiful. It’s okay. Do you need me to pick anything up for you?” Valentina smiled warmly and squeezed Juliana’s arm.

“No thank you. But...” Juliana laced her fingers in to Valentina’s slender digits. “Can we have our date night tonight? My mum has insisted that she will be okay for a few hours on her own.”

Valentina excitedly waved her hands in the air and her eyes glistened like the surface of the sea in the sunlight. “Yes, baby girl! Absolutely!”

Juliana opened the bag of breakfast, peering inside. “But first, I need breakfast. I’m starving.” She winked playfully at Valentina and took a long sip of coffee, licking her lips distinctly once the gulp had meandered southwards beyond her throat.

Valentina nibbled on her bottom lip, grinning vividly. “You’re a little tease, Miss Valdes.”

“What? I have no idea what you’re implying, gorgeous.” Juliana scoffed, feigning innocence. Her eyes sparkled with mischievousness as Valentina’s eyes flickered to her slightly parted lips.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Valentina rasped, her eyes darkening.

“Maybe you can share it with me on our date, Val.” Juliana teased, once again licking her lips, the wetness glistening in the early morning sunshine. “If you can wait for that long.”

Valentina inhaled sharply and twiddled a lock of her silky tresses, twisting it around her finger. “Don’t tempt me, baby. How I have restrained myself from leaping over the table and kissing your pretty little face for this long, I don’t know.”

Juliana blew a kiss to Valentina. She leaned under the table and caressed Valentina’s knee, eliciting a throaty gasp from the blue eyed woman.

“Juls-“ Valentina croaked, swallowing hard and pressing her eyes closed. “You’re making me seriously consider skipping classes today.”

“Oh no, gorgeous. You need to be patient. Good things come to those who wait.” Juliana teased. “It’ll be worth the wait, I’m sure.”

“But- I’m not sure if I can wait until tonight.” Valentina whined, pursing her lips.

“But- you need to go to your classes, Val.” Juliana smirked, continuing to rub Valentina’s knee. “We can both have something to look forward to all day, baby.”

“Call me that again.” Valentina said throatily, interlacing their hands.

“Baby.” Juliana repeated, stroking Valentina’s palms with the tips of her fingers.

“Mmmm. Right, I had better go to school, before I change my mind, Miss Valdés.” Valentina took a deep breath and stood up hastily from her chair. “I’ll pick you up at eight?”

“Eight? You have a date, baby.” Juliana hastily stood from her chair, a wide smile occupying her soft features. “I’ll miss you all day.”

“I’ll miss you too, sweetheart.” Valentina breathed, her gaze hovering on Juliana’s lips. She sauntered to the front door, opening it slowly. Juliana followed, leaning against the door frame, checking Valentina out from head to toe.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby. I can’t wait for tonight.” Juliana inhaled.

Valentina slammed the front door of the apartment firmly closed and pushed Juliana flush against the old wood, her body sandwiched between the peeling paint and Valentina’s heated body.

Valentina planted a hurried, passionate kiss upon the brown eyed girls lips, their breaths hitching in their throats.

Once they came up for air, through controlling her breathing, Juliana whimpered “you’re supposed to wait until after our first date to kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, beautiful people.  
> Thank you for the continued kind comments and kudos. The weather is really rubbish in the uk at the minute! Hopefully it is better where you are!  
> Their date will come, I promise!


	11. Heaven’s Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date that should have happened before they got carried away with their passion for one another.

Valentina rushed breathlessly around the garden, cursing herself for being so unoriginal as to pick her own back garden for her date with Juliana. The lack of privacy made her stomach clench with nerves, as she didn’t want Silvina to constantly interrupt their much desired intimacy. As she smoothed a large, patterned blanket upon the grass, she swore under her breath as the wind once again flapped the corners in to the air.

“Hermanita! Why don’t you put these on the corners to anchor it to the floor?” Guille had snook up behind his younger sister, tucking a pile of rocks beneath his arm.

Valentina inhaled sharply and twitched with the unexpected arrival of her brother. “Guille. You made me jump! Why are you holding a pile of rocks?”

“Put them on the corners, it will stop it from blowing. What’s the matter? You seem stressed.” Guille bent down and held the blanket with his knee, placing a rock neatly on the corner of the blanket.

“I’m worried. Chivis is driving me insane with her mothering. As much as I love her, I wish that she would leave me be. Plus, I feel like a dork doing this in our back yard. It’s not very original, is it? We could have gone to the beach or anything and I pick the back yard, where we will probably have zero privacy!” Valentina rubbed her forehead vigorously and inhaled sharply.

“Look, chill out. It will be okay. I’m sure Juliana will love the effort that you’re making. If you went to the beach, she would have been too far away from her mother, if anything came up.” Guille attempted to reassure Valentina and set about laying down the remaining rocks on the blanket.

“But, Chivis?!” Valentina insisted. Guille stood beside his sister and patted her shoulder.

“Ask her nicely not to bother you. Just tell her it’s all in hand and you will clean up later. I’ll try to keep her distracted, too. I’ll smash a load of plates ‘by accident’ or spill something if necessary.”

“Guille! I smashed crockery the other day when Juliana stayed over. I thought Chivis was going to throw a plate like a frisbee at my head!” Valentina burst in to laughter at the memory of Silvina losing her mind over a couple of smashed plates. A sudden pang of panic washed over her as she remembered how insanely freaked out Juliana had become when Silvina nearly caught them naked- kissing, touching and on the verge of some explicit morning sex.

“Erm, earth to Vale?!” Guille snapped his fingers in Valentina’s face as she had drifted in to a trance.

“Don’t do that! I just want Juliana to be as comfortable as possible. This isn’t much, but we want to do this dating thing properly.”

“Okay. Stop panicking! I’m sure she will love it! Have you got all of your food and stuff sorted?” Guille Asked.

“Yes. I just need to lay it out. Could you please anchor the candle holders on each corner? I’ll start to lay out the food now, then I’ll need to go to collect her.” Valentina patted her brothers back and set off in a steady sprint towards the house.

“Valentina! What is all of this?” Silvina was waiting in the kitchen, like a predator about to devour it’s prey.

“I told you! Juliana is coming over! We are having a little picnic outside!” Valentina huffed, growing frustrated with Silvina’s interference.

“Why are you eating outside? It will be dark by the time she gets here!”

“Because, that’s what we want to do, Okay?” Valentina exclaimed sharply. “I’ll clean up and collect anything that we need, so you don’t need to come and serve us. Have a relaxing evening for a change. Why don’t you ask your husband to take you out for dinner? On me?” Valentina was very pleased with herself for her quick thinking.

“No, Valentina...”

“I insist, Chivis! We will be fine! Please!”

“Okay, thank you. We’ll go when you come back with Juliana.” Chivis said defensively.

_Hallelujah_!

Valentina quickly hugged Silvina and juggled some plates precariously, jogging to the garden.

—————

Juliana breathed in the intoxicating scent of her single dark red carnation flower, subtly stroking the soft petal between her finger and thumb. As she strolled down the bustling street, her heart thumped loudly in her chest at the thought of handing the flower to Valentina. She worried that the object of her affection would think the gesture utterly ridiculous and cheesy.

Gently burying the flower at the bottom of her bag, the plastic wrap crackled as she manoeuvred it carefully, so not to damage the petals.

Text message from Valentina-

_I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Can’t wait to see you_ <3 _xxxx_

Juliana grinned at her phone screen and held it to her chest. “God, Valentina. You have no idea how much I like you.” Juliana whispered to herself. She still couldn’t put her finger on how exactly it was that Valentina sucked her in so deep. The way that movies and romance novels describe love- it had all seemed like a load of rubbish to Juliana. There was no way that one person could make you feel this way, she had always insisted. But, this theory was rapidly wavering by the second. As soon as she was in Valentina’s presence, all comprehension melted away as soon as she stared in to those alluring, sparkling eyes.

Juliana Replied-

_Can’t wait to see you too, baby_ <3 ;) xxxx

Juliana quickly sprinted up the stairs to the apartment to check on her mum before she left. Lupita insisted one thousand times that she would be okay and to have a nice time.

Juliana checked herself out in the mirror- she wished that she could afford some new clothes. Jeans and various t-shirts didn’t seem appropriate for a date with Valentina, but they were the only garments of clothing which she possessed. She had tied her hair up in a neat ponytail, leaving short wisps to dangle around her ears and her curls waved effortlessly.

She was distracted from her vanity when the intercom buzzed.

“Oh god. Oh god. Why am I so nervous?”

Composing herself and brushing herself down, she buzzed Valentina in to the building.

“Valentina is here now! See you later, mum! Call me if it’s an emergency!” Juliana yelled across the apartment.

“Go on! Get out of here!” Lupita yelled back.

Juliana closed the front door behind her and waited for Valentina in the corridor. Feeling jittery, she shoved her hands in to the pockets of her leather jacket and leaned casually against the crumbling wall.

Her casualness soon dissolved as Valentina came in to her view, wearing a white summer dress and some cute sandals and two side braid sweeping her hair from her delicate face. Valentina flashed a beaming smile to Juliana, who felt as if she was drooling uncontrollably at the vision stood before her.

“Hello, beautiful, are you okay?” Valentina rasped provocatively, biting on her bottom lip.

“Baby. You look.... stunning.” Juliana’s eyes raked the length of Valentina’s body, evoking a deep hue to cascade over Valentina’s milky skin. “I feel so underdressed!”

Valentina reached forward and took Juliana’s hand in to her own and kissed her palm. “You don’t realise how beautiful you are, Juls. You could wear anything and look gorgeous.”

It was Juliana’s turn to blush like crazy. The women stood bashfully glancing at each other for a couple of minutes, occasionally giggling.

“Thank you, Val. You always know how to make me feel good.” Juliana circled her thumb on Valentina’s hip, her blush intensifying by the second.

Valentina pushed their foreheads together, their breath tickling their rosey cheeks. “That’s how you make me feel, every minute of the day. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Juliana dipped her head slightly and pressed her hands in to Valentina’s hips. “You know what I want to do for every waking minute of the day?”

“What?” Valentina croaked. Her gaze flickered from Juliana’s eyes to her parted lips.

“This.” Juliana pressed a slow, teasing kiss to Valentina’s lips and cupped her cheek. Both women gasped involuntarily as reminders of their searing kiss from the other morning surfaced.

“Mmmm. Juls...” Valentina reluctantly broke off the kiss before it became more heated.

“I can’t stop thinking about the other morning, before Silvina nearly caught us. The way that we kissed.” Juliana admitted, playing with Valentina’s hair.

“Don’t provoke me, beautiful. We may get arrested for public indecency.” Valentina giggled. “That was the sexiest kissing, ever. But, Miss Valdés. I’m supposed to be taking you for a date.”

“You’re talking about provocation with a statement like that?” Juliana licked her lips, attempting to regain some much needed moisture to her mouth.

Valentina held out her arm for Juliana to link. “Come on, Juliana Valdez, your carriage awaits.”

—————

The women finally made it to the Carvajal mansion after a car ride full of giggling and covert hand holding. Valentina again held out her arm for Juliana to link on to, as she opened the humungous front door.

“Val, I’m impressed with your chivalry. You sure know how to take care of your date!” Juliana snorted.

Valentina playfully slapped Juliana’s hand and laughed loudly. “All of these innuendos are driving me nuts. Stop it, you little minx!”

“That wasn’t an innuendo! I’ve learnt that you have a very filthy mind, baby!” Juliana giggled.

“When you call me baby, it’s really not helping in the slightest.” Valentina huffed. She pouted at Juliana and Juliana failed miserably at suppressing a belly laugh.

Silvina approached the women cautiously, eyeing Juliana suspiciously. Before she could even speak, Valentina shoved a wad of cash in to her palm and gestured her towards the door. “Have a good time, Chivis! See you tomorrow!”

Silvina, clearly confused, hollered for her husband and they hastily exited the house. She muttered something inaudible to him as she slammed the front door.

“Is she on to us?” Juliana panicked, clenching her fingers and frowning.

“No, don’t worry. She’s annoyed that I won’t let her fawn over us all night, that’s all.” Valentina said, gently stroking a strand of hair from Juliana’s cheek. “She’s a tad protective.”

Juliana leaned in to Valentina’s touch and closed her eyes as Valentina caressed her skin. “Mmm. I’ve missed you.” She groaned, as Valentina circled her thumb on Juliana’s neck.

Juliana almost jumped out of her skin as she heard hard footsteps echoing across the marble floor. Juliana opened her eyes as a man approached them. He was smartly dressed and had his shirt sleeves rolled up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You’re Juliana, right?” Guille extended his hand to Juliana and she tentatively accepted his handshake.

“Hi. Are you Guille?” Juliana quivered. _Shit, shit, SHIT!_ “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too, Juliana. I’ll leave you ladies to enjoy your date. Catch up another time, yeah?” Guille hugged his sister and smiled at Juliana.

Juliana swung her head to Valentina, almost cracking her neck with the speed of her movement. Valentina blushed and laced her fingers with Juliana’s. “It’s alright. He knows and he’s cool with it, Juls. My brother is awesome. I promise.”

“You promise?” Juliana said unconvincingly. Valentina kissed Juliana’s cheek and led them towards the garden.

“I promise. He even helped me set up our little date area. I wanted to tell someone how amazing you are, Juls.” Valentina kissed Juliana’s hand and led her down the steep concrete steps to the grass.

“See. You know how to make someone feel good, baby.” Juliana blushed, snaking her arm around Valentina’s waist.

Valentina pecked Juliana’s temple and stooped in front of the blanket, which was covered in various fruits, pastries and drinks.

“It’s not much....”

Before Valentina could finish, Juliana interjected. “Baby, this is wonderful. You’re wonderful. Thank you.”

“Take a seat, gorgeous. I’ll just light the candles.” Valentina said, guiding Juliana down on to the blanket.

Juliana gulped as Valentina’s dress caught the breeze and her lacy white underwear peaked from beneath the hem. Valentina pretended not to notice that Juliana was checking her out, so that the girl sat on the blanket could continue as she pleased.

Valentina never grew tired of the way Juliana eyes bored in to every inch of her skin, as if she was trying to memorise every single curve and blemish.

Valentina sat beside Juliana, their thighs touching. The simple touch sent a shock of electricity through both women’s legs. Valentina reached over for two champagne flutes and handed one to Juliana.

“Choose your drink, sweetheart”

“Erm, Apple juice please, baby.” Juliana said shyly, holding out her glass for Valentina to fill.

“Cheers, to our first date.” Valentina said, clinking their glasses together.

“And hopefully to many more.” Juliana grinned. “Oh, I nearly forgot, I have something for you in my bag.”

Valentina looked on curiously as Juliana rustled in her bag. Juliana took out the single wrapped carnation and handed it to Valentina with a shaky hand. “Sorry, it’s daft.”

“I love it, Juls.” Valentina rolled the petals around her finger tips and then held the wrap to her chest. “It’s beautiful, like you.”

“Val- you’re making me blush.” Juliana giggled nervously.

“Good. You’re cute when you blush. Well, you’re cute in general.” Valentina teased, cupping Juliana’s cheek. “Majorly cute.”

“You’re a major charmer, Miss Carvajal. I love it. Oh and a cute charmer at that.” Juliana winked.

Valentina loved the push and pull that the women shared. When Juliana was up to something, she noticed that she bit the inside of her cheek. She grinned and plucked a slice of strawberry from the fruit bowl, licking her lips as Juliana stared at her alluringly. Valentina’s hand hovered close to Juliana’s mouth and Juliana took the initiative, opening her mouth to slither the juicy fruit on to her tongue. Valentina’s breath hitched in her throat as Juliana’s tongue purposely licked her finger tips.

“Want some more?” Valentina Whispered, wondering if this was torture or bliss. Juliana nodded cheekily and licked her lips to suck up the remnants of juice. The action sent a tingle to the base of Valentina’s spine, her want and need growing by the second. Juliana again licked Valentina’s fingertips, but took Valentina by surprise as she took hold of Valentina’s wrist and sucked and licked on her thumb, her tongue swirling around the soft pad.

“Oh god, Juls.” Valentina rasped, a wetness pooling between her legs. “You drive me crazy.”

“Your turn, baby girl. Do you want me to feed you?” Juliana croaked, shifting closer to Valentina and splaying her hand on the small of her back.

“Mmm. Grape please.”

Juliana did as she was told, dangling a grape in front of Valentina’s lips. Juliana’s pinky finger traced the outline of Valentina’s lower lip, before she pressed the fruit on to Valentina’s tongue. The tip of Valentina’s tongue swiped Juliana’s finger tips with purpose, summoning a moan from Juliana. A surge of wetness gathered between Juliana’s legs and she clasped her thighs together to suppress the ache.

Valentina pressed her forehead to Juliana’s temple and whispered in to her ear. “Do you want to stay with me tonight, Juls?”

“As much as I would love to, baby, I can’t. My mum still isn’t well. Plus, it’s our first date, miss hasty pants.” Juliana giggled.

“Oh, Juls. You are a little tease. Even when you look at me, I’m instantly turned on. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Valentina huffed.

“Well, there must be something wrong with me, too. You’re perfect, Valentina Carvajal.” Juliana said, stroking Valentina’s leg.

“Oh, Juls. I’m far from prefect.” Valentina sighed, leaning her head on Juliana’s shoulder.

“You’re perfect to me.” Juliana crowed, snaking her arm around Valentina. “More than perfect.”

“You’re perfect too, Juliana Valdez. Oh and did I mention beautiful, irresistible and insanely sexy?” Valentina smiled sheepishly.

“Maybe. Once or twice.” Juliana giggled, squeezing Valentina. “How about we lay and look at the stars? I’ve never done that with anyone. But I would like to do it with you.”

“Sounds prefect.” Valentina Whispered, gathering the spare blanket. “Wanna snuggle up underneath this?”

Juliana nodded and released her hair from its ponytail, the silky tresses cascading across her shoulders. She lay on her back as Valentina dropped down beside her and draped the blanket over their bodies, covering every inch of skin. Juliana lifted her arm, encouraging Valentina to lay on her chest for a cuddle. Valentina happily obliged, letting the younger girl envelope her in to her comforting embrace. Valentina wrapped her arm tightly around Juliana’s slim waist, splaying her slender digits on Juliana’s ribs.

Juliana absentmindedly combed her hands through Valentina’s long hair, the strands curling themselves around her fingers.

Valentina glanced up at Juliana’s face and awed at how the candle light cast a slight orange hue over her gorgeous cheeks and made her eyes glisten intently. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever had the pleasure to witness and her heart clenched in her chest. If this is what love was supposed to feel like, she was sure ashell that she would never let this feeling fade away. Adjusting her hand slightly, she played with the hem of Juliana’s t-shirt and traced her fingers along the bare skin, laying her hand to rest again on Juliana’s ribs, upon the warm skin.

Juliana let out a contented sigh and kissed Valentina’s temple. She used her free hand to trace circles on the blue eyed girl’s upper arm, whilst still paying attention to her hair with the other hand.

Valentina nuzzled her face in to Juliana’s neck, her lips brushing the exposed skin. She whispered “I hope you can stay the night with me soon, sweetheart. You’re so comfy and snuggly.”

“I promise, I will, baby. Then we can have all the snuggles that our hearts desire.” Juliana rasped, trying to ignore the growing ache between her legs due to Valentina’s lips ghosting her neck. “I’ll promise you one thing for tonight, though.”

“What’s that, baby?”

“We’ll have an epic after first date goodnight kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people!   
> Sorry it’s taken a while to update- I had been writing here and there and kept losing my trail of thought, so knuckled down yesterday and started again.   
> I hope you like!   
> The chapter title is based on a song I love called Heaven’s earth. It’s been added to the playlist.   
> ❤️


	12. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women get interrupted during an intimate moment, but conclude where they left off in an unconventional fashion.

Juliana felt helpless as all of her built up walls crumbled brick by brick, the dust clouds flittering away in the wind. Valentina lay sound asleep on her chest, the moonlight cascading a mellow glow on her pearly skin. Juliana had never seen such a picturesque image in her entire life- Valentina’s peaceful expression, accompanied by her slightly parted lips, her chest heaving up and down against Juliana’s ribs.

It dawned on her that this was getting very real. She wanted to spend every waking second with Valentina, sharing intimate, happy moments. She also realised that they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, even when simply chatting, there was the constant need to be holding hands, caressing skin or playing with each other’s hair. 

Juliana now understood why every person in the world sought out a person to love and to be be loved by, because this high was better than any drug or artificial stimulant. She believed people to be weak for chasing this feeling, but she realised that people chased the high, because there was not a  more rewarding feeling in the land. She had now become one of these weak people she had begrudged. Valentina was her drug, a very powerful drug in which there was no substitute substance. The withdrawals, come down and cravings would be excruciatingly painful.

Juliana pulled her phone from her jeans pocket to check the time. It was fast approaching midnight and she really needed to get home. Valentina’s nose twitched cutely in her sleep as she stirred slightly, but after a quiet little moan, she fell back in to her slumber. “If only we could lay here until sunrise, baby girl. I don’t want to move.” she whispered in to Valentina’s hair.

Valentina’s eyes flickered open, squinting up to Juliana’s face and trying to readjust to her surroundings. Stretching her legs and taking a deep breath, she gave Juliana a tired smile. “Hey, sweetheart. Was I out for long?” Her voice was thick with sleepiness and she had a red blotch on her face from laying on Juliana’s t-shirt, the crinkles imprinting grove lines on the skin. 

“Hey, baby. I don’t know how long it was. I was just enjoying snuggling.” Juliana smiled, kissing Valentina’s forehead. “You’re all warm and gorgeous and cute.” 

“Mental note- Juls likes picnics and snuggling outdoors under a blanket.” Valentina projected a wry grin and snaked her hand up Juliana’s t-shirt, her fingertips drawing invisible patterns on the now goose bumped skin of her tummy. 

“Side note- only with an adorably cute woman. Side side note- an adorably cute woman named Valentina  Carvajal, who has the cutest ‘just woken up’ face, ever.” Juliana said mischievously, kissing the tip of Valentina’s nose. 

“Side side side note- always do activities that involve being able to wrap myself around an insanely good cuddler named Juliana Valdés. So that I fall asleep and she can see my just woken up face.” Valentina snorted and giggled uncontrollably, giving in to the hysterics of their bizarre conversation. 

The laughter was catching, as Juliana burst in to a fit of giggles, her chest heaving up and down with Valentina’s head still resting in the exact same spot. 

“Side side side SIDE note- Juliana has extremely bouncy boobs.” Valentina laughed uncontrollably and held her stomach as Juliana completely lost herself in a fit of giggles. 

“Val- st-op ii-t! I can’t breathe!” Juliana gasped, struggling to form a coherent sentence. She flung her head back and Valentina seized the opportunity to bury her face in Juliana’s neck. 

The women’s laughter subsided as they moulded themselves back together in a new found position. Juliana’s skin prickled as Valentina’s breath tickled her neck, the sensation altering the mood significantly. Valentina placed her hand on Juliana’s heart and instantly felt her heartbeat quicken beneath her fingers. Valentina was amazed that she could have this effect on a person, how such an innocent gesture could make Juliana’s heart race.  

She pressed a gentle, purposeful kiss on Juliana’s neck, lingering on the skin for longer than needed. She heard Juliana’s breath hitch in her throat and kept her hand firmly planted on Juliana’s heart, feeling the speed of her heartbeat increase significantly. 

Valentina wanted more- her plump lips ghosted from Juliana’s ear to her to her pulse point, pressing lingering kisses, her tongue swiping delicately over the exposed skin. 

Juliana felt as if she was dying. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears and her mouth turned as dry as the desert. She needed to touch Valentina’s skin, desperately, to try and revive herself. She subtly lifted her dress and the hem bunched around her waist. Juliana’s fingernails scraped the back of Valentina’s thigh and Valentina involuntarily nipped at Juliana’s neck with the unexpected sensation that rocketed through her legs. 

Juliana moaned into Valentina’s hair and tangled her fingers through the wavy strands. Valentina continued to press wet kisses on Juliana’s neck, moving her attention to her throat. The addictive sounds leaving Juliana’s mouth sent an instant pool of wetness between her thighs and she reached for Juliana’s left hand and guided it firmly to her own ass, encouraging Juliana to squeeze the peachy flesh. 

Juliana was lost in a haze of want. Grabbing all of Valentina’s ass, she pulled her on top of herself. Valentina gasped in shock at Juliana’s boldness. Her face hovered above Juliana’s their noses a wisp length from connecting. 

Both women’s eyes flickered between their parted lips and their eyes. Valentina noticed the moonlight reflecting in Juliana’s pupils and revelled in the electrifying energy passing between them. She remembered the song Juliana sent her a few days ago, about shivers and sparks. This was certainly how she felt in this moment. 

Her thoughts were soon dispersed when Juliana cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. Juliana’s tongue impatiently flicked at her bottom lip, begging for entry. Valentina moaned into Juliana’s mouth when Juliana’s tongue swirled with hers frantically and with great need. Her core throbbed with an instant begging to be touched and released, her aching nub swelling painfully. She rocked her hips, trying to gain any sense of friction which she could physically muster. 

Juliana pulled back the blanket which covered then and rolled Valentina over on to her back, laying flush on top of her, feverishly kissing her neck and nipping her pulse point. She briefly broke off the kiss as she hastily removed her jacket and threw it over Valentina’s head and instantly recaptured Valentina’s lips back in her own, sucking on Valentina’s bottom lip. 

The blanket was draped back over them by Juliana, covering Valentina’s modesty to the world. She didn’t care that they were out in the back yard at Valentina’s house, she just needed to taste Valentina’s sweet juices upon her lips, right this second. She pressed her hand on to Valentina’s breast, massaging with purpose. 

Valentina threw her head back and whimpered as Juliana’s wet lips returned hungrily to her neck, devouring her every inch. The kisses travelled southward over her collarbone and the outline of her dress, just at the swell of her breasts. 

“Fuck.” Valentina rasped, as Juliana lifted her dress and peppered kisses on her naval, her tongue weaving wet patterns further southwards. Valentina held her breath as Juliana’s fingers hooked in the band of her underwear. Juliana stopped for a second, squeezing Valentina’s hand for permission. 

“Please don’t stop, baby. Please.” Valentina rasped, bunching her fist through Juliana’s hair. “Please, fuck me.” 

Juliana instantly obliged, sliding her fingers in to the lace of Valentina’s underwear and sliding them off as Valentina lifted her hips. She discarded the underwear next to her feet and lay on her tummy, kissing Valentina’s inner thigh from her knee up to the apex. 

“Valentina? Are you out here still?” Silvina’s voice rang out in to the darkness of the night and Juliana rolled over Valentina’s legs like a ninja, scooting up the blanket to sit beside Valentina. She pursed her lips tightly and closed her thighs, trying to forget the impossible ache throbbing in her abdomen. 

“Shit.” Valentina Whispered. She coughed and shouted back to Silvina, “Yes, Chivis! We fell asleep on the blanket! I’ll be inside in a moment!” 

“Okay! It’s getting cold!” 

“I know! I’ll be there in a sec!” 

“I am so sorry, baby. I’m sorry.” Valentina sighed, sitting up and leaning her head on Juliana’s shoulder. 

“It’s my fault, for getting carried away, baby. I’m sorry. Silvina must have sex detectors!” Juliana huffed, pressing her head in to Valentina’s. 

“Sex detectors! Haha!” Valentina snorted. “Please don’t be sorry. I very much enjoyed you getting carried away, but now I feel like I’m dying.” Valentina cursed. “Chivis doesn’t half pick her moments!” 

“I’m sorry you’re dying, baby. If it makes you any better, I’m also dying, knowing your sat next to me wearing a dress with no underwear underneath.” Juliana laced her fingers into Valentina’s and kissed the top of her head. 

“Not helping, Miss Valdés!” Valentina playfully slapped Juliana’s thigh. 

“Well, I had better go home, before I get you in any more trouble, baby.” Juliana sighed. “Plus, my mum probably thinks I’ve been ran over by a bus or something equally dramatic.” 

“I have an idea.” Valentina bolted upright, a broad smile spread over her face. 

“What?” Juliana said, arching her eyebrow. 

“There’s a house that no one uses anymore that belongs to the family. If I pick you up tomorrow, we could spend the day together?” Valentina squeezed Juliana’s hand, praying that she would agree.

“Really? What, we would be alone? Like, no Silvina knocking on the door?” Juliana said suspiciously. She imagined that Silvina would appear anywhere and anytime, whenever the girls spent time together. 

“Yes. Really. Just you and me. A house to ourselves, to do whatever we want.” Valentina bit her lip seductively, hoping that Juliana would get the hint. 

“Okay. We had better stop by the grocery store on the way then, hadn’t we?” Juliana smirked. She giggled when Valentina gave her a look of complete confusion. 

“You’ve lost me.” 

“So that I can cook you dinner. It is our second date, after all and it’s my turn to spoil you.” 

Valentina laughed. “Okay. I’m sure that can be arranged. On one condition.” Valentina bit her cheek and blushed. 

“Oh? Name it, baby.” Juliana grinned. 

“That you’ll be my dessert.” Valentina said sultrily, licking her lips. 

Juliana’s cheeks blushed rosy red and she chuckled nervously. “Carry on saying things like that to me right this moment is going end with Silvina catching us with my head up your dress and you moaning curse words.” 

“Holy crap. Don’t do that. It’s a mixture of sheer delight with the image of you between my legs, but the stuff of nightmares with Chivis catching us!” Valentina laughed. Juliana chuckled along with Valentina, leaving a light atmosphere between them to cut some of the sexual tension. 

————— 

Valentina joined Juliana on the car ride home, insisting that the chivalrous thing to do was to escort her home after their first date. They shared giggles and knowing glances for the whole ride, the driver peering suspiciously in the rear view mirror and frowning with confusion. 

The driver stopped the car and let both women out. 

“I’ve really enjoyed tonight, Val. Thank you.” Juliana crowed, attempting to be as discreet as possible with the driver lurking. 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your door. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. Wait here, please.” Valentina insisted, shooting a look of annoyance at the driver.

“Bloody driver. I’m sorry, baby. They don’t get the hint sometimes.” Valentina scowled, taking Juliana’s hand in their own and swinging their arms in tandem as they climbed the stairs. 

“No worries, baby girl. He was only doing his job. I like it when you get all sassy. It’s hot.” Juliana grinned, knocking her shoulder with Valentina. 

Valentina laughed heartily and squeezed Juliana’s hand, blushing slightly. “Nice compliment- I think.” 

Juliana leaned against her front door with Valentina’s hand still laced in to hers. “Well, I’m afraid it’s goodnight, then.” 

Valentina sighed and stroked Juliana’s face and Juliana leaned into the touch. “I’ll miss you. Even though it will only be a few hours until I see you again.” 

Juliana grinned and blushed, her eyes sparkling with happiness. “I’ll miss you too, baby.” She pulled Valentina into a long lasting cuddle and stroked her strands of hair. Unable to resist, she squeezed Valentina’s ass for extra effect. 

“Oh my god. Where are your panties? Don’t tell me I’ve been sat next to you in the car whilst you’re commando?” Juliana doubled back and tried to remain serious. She soon burst in to laughter when Valentina giggled noisily.

“Guilty. And I kind of threw them in your handbag, because I panicked and didn’t want Chivis to find them on the blanket.” 

Juliana stood agog for a moment, trying to take in what Valentina had told her. In the end, she mumbled “You’re a very, very naughty girl, Miss Carvajal.” 

“And now, what will be my punishment?” Valentina said seductively. 

Juliana planted her hands on Valentina’s waist and licked from her shoulder up to her earlobe. When Valentina gasped, Juliana snaked her hands down to Valentina’s ass and licked from her collarbone up to her chin, pecking a chaste kiss on the chin. Her hands bunched the material of her dress, so that the smooth swell of her ass cheeks peeked from beneath the cotton material. 

“Oh my god, Juls.” Valentina rasped, her breathing shallow and her eyes dark. 

“It’s your own fault for leaving me with those thoughts all night to swim around my brain.” Juliana whispered. 

“Oh, what thoughts might they be, eh?” Valentina winked. She bit her lip as Juliana licked her lips and pondered. “You drive me crazy when you lick your lips.” 

“Mmm, noted, baby.” Juliana cupped Valentina’s cheeks and nuzzled their noses together. Dipping her head, she brushed her lips against Valentina’s, gliding them together a slow, patient motion, their skin dancing to the same rhythm.

Valentina whimpered into Juliana’s mouth as a needy ache pounded in her abdomen. She pulled back and kissed Juliana feverishly, a hot, wet kiss which left them groaning, gasping and breathless.

“I’d better go in, Val, before temptation takes over me and we make a show on my front door step!” Juliana smiled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Okay, beautiful. I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Call you in the morning?” Valentina cupped Juliana’s cheek and kissed her forehead, her lips lingering on the spot. 

“Yes. Night night, baby.” 

“Night night, sweetheart.” Valentina blew Juliana a kiss as she skipped down the stairs and Juliana’s heartbeat didn’t show a single sign of calming to a normal rhythm. 

————— 

Valentina lay on her bed, the sheets wrapped loosely around her smooth, bare legs. She felt restless and grumpy, as always when Juliana wasn’t sharing the bed with her. Since their first night together, she found it impossible to sleep without the beautiful younger girl snuggled in to her torso.

It felt as if a part of her was missing, a jigsaw piece which she needed to feel complete and whole.

She was too hot and worked up to dress in pyjamas, so she left herself naked, bar a pair of pink, lacy panties. 

Images of Juliana kissing her inner thigh swam around in her mind, causing her to grow frustrated with pent up need. She grabbed her phone and typed a message to Juliana- 

_Hey, gorgeous. Are you still awake? <3 xxx_

Placing her phone on her tummy, she lay on her back, praying that Juliana would reply. She NEEDED Juliana to reply. Her stomach flip flopped uncontrollably as she wondered if Juliana felt the same way as she did- helpless and bound, whenever they were in one another’s company. 

Juliana- 

_Yes, baby. Can’t sleep because I can’t get you out of my head. So got my music in my ears. Are you okay? <3 xxxx_

Valentina grinned, feeling less pathetic and needy with Juliana’s admission. She typed back- 

_I miss you and I can’t sleep because I can’t stop thinking about what you were about to do before Chivis interrupted... <3 ;) xxxx_

Valentina’s ache grew greater between her legs. She was torturing herself, not relieving the intense buildup that begged to be set free.

Juliana-

_I may also be thinking about that... ;) and I miss you too, baby <3 xxxx_

Valentina toyed with herself if to do what she was about to do, but she adored the teasing that both women participated in- testing their boundaries and self control. She replied to Juliana, her hands shaking-

_I don’t think that I can wait until tomorrow... ;) xxxx_

Juliana Replied-

_I can’t wait to see you <3 xxxx_

Valentina chuckled and blushed. Juliana hadn’t quite understood her drift.

_I mean, I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow... ;) xxxx_

Juliana-

? _You’ve lost me now baby.... <3 xxxx_

Valentina hesitated, before sliding her hand halfway into her panties and taking a picture. The contact made her gasp out loud, but she held on, seeing how Juliana would react.

She attached it to the message and wrote-

_You’ve left me in a hot mess... xxxx_

—————

Juliana had been laying on her bed, rocking her legs, listening to Come What May (Dustin Husain remix) just as Valentina’s text message pinged through her phone. She bolted upright and stared at the image on her screen, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Nope! There Valentina was, with her slender hand inside a pair of extremely fucking sexy pink panties.

“Fuck.”

Her body soon became acutely aware of the need she had been trying so hard to suppress since their passionate good night kiss, her centre feeling slick and ready. She typed back to Valentina-

_Are you touching yourself??? Xxxx_

The thought of Valentina writhing around on her bed with her hand in her pants, panting and moaning, was too much to bare.

_I will. If you tell me what you would do to me, if you were here, laying next to me now. Xxxx_

Juliana’s cheeks flushed and her whole body had caught fire with heat. She took a while to conjure up what she wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t write themselves on her phone. Valentina text her again before she had the chance to write a message.

_I’m sorry, that was too much. Sorry, baby. I’m a perv. Xxxx_

Juliana climbed out of bed and undressed herself, leaving herself in only her red, cotton panties. She slid her hand downwards, splaying her fingers on her stomach. She took a picture and sent it to Valentina and gingerly slid her hand further southward, pressing her fingers into her soaked folds. She withheld a moan, holding her breath so not to wake her mother in the next room. She took a picture of her hand buried deep into her underwear and sent it to Valentina. She captioned it-

 _The thought of you touching yourself is the sexiest thing I have ever had the pleasure of imagining. So, I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow either. ;) xxxx_  

Juliana teased her aching nub, her fingers slowly circling the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

She text Valentina again- 

_Tell me what you like me to do to you. If I had my way, you’d be on your knees, your legs straddling my shoulders, if you get my drift? ;) xxxxx_

—————

Valentina was breathless, as she tried to hold her hand steady to text Juliana back. It was near on impossible, with Juliana’s pictures making her mouth dry and her heartbeat erratic. Not to mention the burning throb electrifying her veins. She eventually managed to text- 

_Mmmm, you look so sexy. So, whilst you do that to me, am I allowed to reach down and slide my fingers into you? Xxxxx_

Her fingers teased her slit, coating her nub with her slickness. She moaned as she slipped her fingers inside, too impatient to build herself up. She needed this right now. Her phone pinged again- 

_Yes. I’m nearly there, baby. The thought of you touching yourself nearly made me explode without me even touching myself. I’m gonna... release any second xxxxx_

Valentina replied, having to retype her words numerous times because she was so unfocused from the building pleasure, her walls tightening around her fingers. 

_Me too, baby. I’m nearly there.... xxxxx  
_

Valentina arched her back and cried out as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, sending tingles to the tips of her toes and her fingers. Even though she had done it to herself, it felt as if Juliana had been laying right beside her, touching her every last nerve ending. As she came down from her high, beads of sweat gathering on her collarbone, she checked her phone and during her breathless haze, hadn’t realised that Juliana had messaged her again. 

_That was amazing, beautiful. But we are missing out on snuggling up to each other and falling asleep with our legs tangled together, cuddling :( xxxxx_

Valentina’s heart burst with happiness, her lust replaced with yearning and love. Juliana was the sweetest, most affectionate person she had ever met. 

_Well, I’ll send you a virtual cuddle now, baby girl. But tomorrow night, if you can stay with me, I’ll happily snuggle you all night, until the sun rises, like you wanted to tonight (but preferably in my bed and not on a blanket :) ) <3 <3 xxxxxx_

Juliana answered- 

_It’s happening. I’ll tell my mum in the morning that I’ll be staying with you. She seems to be a lot perkier, so, Miss Carvajal, I’ll be invading your personal space all night <3 <3 xxxxxx (in a bed :D) _

_I’m not complaining, Miss Valdés. Invade my personal space all you want. I’ll let you sleep now, baby. Night night, mi amor. <3 xxxxx_

Juliana-

_Night night, mi amor, sweet dreams. <3 xxxxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, peeps!  
> Thank you for your continued kind comments and kudos.  
> See you next chapter!


	13. Need to feel loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupita talks to Valentina and the women picked up where they left off from the picnic.

Juliana awoke in a fantastic mood. The early morning sun peeked through the gap in the curtains and cast a yellow hue on her cheeks. Stretching her legs, she smiled to herself and placed her hand on her bare stomach, taking her fingertips over the skin. She had remained naked all night, bar her panties, as a reminder of Valentina and her naughtiness. 

A vision of naked Valentina writhing around her sheets with her fingers tracing circles around her own clit sent a surge of heat to Juliana’s centre. She asked herself if it was wrong that she would love to watch Valentina touching herself. How she did it. How she made herself explode. 

Juliana lay on her stomach and slid her hand in to her underwear, hissing with how primed and ready she already felt. She coated her nub with her wetness and pressed hard on her aching bundle of nerves, circling determined strokes. The orgasm built quickly as she envisioned Valentina sliding her fingers in and out of her own centre, biting her lip and moaning loudly. 

As she came with a flurry of pulsations, she pressed her palm in to her enlarged nub and rode out the orgasm. 

“Valentina has turned me in to a sex pest! I wonder if she has touched herself again?” Juliana muffled into the pillow. “Mmmm, nice vision of mi amor.” 

She reluctantly climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower, coating herself in orange body wash to ensure that her skin smelt good and felt soft. 

As Juliana left the bathroom, she was surprised to see her mum sat at the kitchen table, cradling a cup of coffee. The colour had returned to her cheeks and she had a slight glow about her. 

“Morning, honey. Did you have a nice time last night?” 

“Morning, mommy. It was brilliant, thank you. You look a lot better today. How are you feeling?” Juliana asked, vigorously towel drying her hair. 

“Good. I’m glad that you have made a new friend. You look happy, mija.” Lupe commented, offering her daughter her hand. 

Juliana accepted and squeezed her mum’s hand tightly, smiling profusely. “I am. I’ve never had a friend like Valentina. She’s great.” 

Lupe smiled broadly and stroked her daughter’s cheek. “Good. You deserve to be happy, honey. Are you seeing Valentina today, seeing as it is the weekend?” 

“Yes. She’s asked me to stay over tonight, if that’s okay? I think she’s planning a movie marathon!” Juliana lied. She felt terrible lying to her mum, but it was too soon to declare that she was in fact, falling in love with Valentina and wanted to make love to her all night long. Was Valentina even her girlfriend? They hadn’t really spoken about where their relationship was heading, but Juliana was certainly happy to call Valentina her girlfriend. She was more than a lover, she was the sweetest girl alive- a girl who she could picture waking up beside every morning, now and forever. 

“Yes, of course! I’m feeling a lot better. I wasn’t sick during the night, so I think I’m on the mend.” Lupe smiled. 

“Why don’t you hang out with Panchito? Seeing as you will have the place to yourself?” Juliana grinned as her mum shot her a warning look. “Come on, mommy. I can see how much you’re in to him and I’m okay with that. He’s a great guy. You deserve to be happy too, you know?” 

“You really mean that? Are you sure?” Lupe asked, scrunching her hands together with unease. 

“Yes, ma. I mean it. With what dad did to us, we both deserve happiness. Hopefully, we will settle down and grab it with both hands, sooner than we imagined. I love you, mommy and I just want you to enjoy life.” Juliana whispered softly. Even though her and her mum had been through a lot of turbulence and heartache, they wouldn’t let Chino defeat them and leave them permanently miserable. 

“I love you too, mija. Now, go and have fun with Valentina. Is she picking you up?” 

“Yes. She is. Why?” 

“Invite her in. I want to apologise for puking whilst she was here last time. It would be nice to meet her properly.” Lupe smiled. 

“Okay. I’ll go and call her now.” Juliana grinned. She skipped off to her bedroom and dialled Valentina. 

“Good morning, gorgeous. How are you on this fine morning?” Valentina sang down the phone. Juliana could picture her now, smiling like a Cheshire cat and twisting her long hair around her finger. 

“I’m positively fabulous, baby. How about you? I can’t wait for today.” 

“I’m awesome, mi amor. I can’t wait either, to see your pretty face. Do you still want to go to the supermarket?” 

“Yes. I’m cooking you dinner. Do you remember what you promised me for dessert?” Juliana growled sultrily. 

“Oh yes. How could I forget? When do you want me to pick you up?” 

“Whenever, baby. I’m just getting dressed. My mum wants to say hello, if that’s okay?” Juliana said nervously, a slight hesitation in her tone. 

“Sure. I’ll buzz the intercom when I get there. I’ll go and get ready, mi amor. See you shortly, sweetheart.”

“Okay. Mwah” Juliana blew kisses down the receiver to her love. 

“Mwah.” Valentina responded, before hanging up the phone. 

————— 

Juliana’s foot nervously twitched under the table as she waited for Valentina to arrive. Her mum had been buzzing around, making a fresh pot of coffee and baking pastries in the oven, wanting to make a good impression on Valentina. 

Juliana jumped out of her seat as the intercom buzzed. She sprinted to the receiver and buzzed Valentina in to the building and opened the front door, to await her arrival. Valentina appeared at the door, wearing a pair of short shorts and some knee high boots with a pretty, white pullover blouse. Juliana’s mouth must have been hanging open, whilst she took in the gorgeous vision stood before her, as Valentina blushed and winked at her lover.

“Hey.” Valentina squeaked, blowing and air kiss to Juliana, who was glued to the spot. 

“Hey. Come in.” Juliana breathed, as Valentina sauntered past her, biting her lip. Juliana didn’t know how she would be able to hold it all together with Valentina and her mum in the same room. Lupita was very perceptive and she was already beginning to wonder if she had figured out Juliana and Valentina’s relationship. 

“Good morning, Lupita. You’re looking much better!” Valentina hummed, leaning casually against the table. 

“Valentina! Lovely to see you! I apologise about the last time you came around. I was really sick.” Lupita hugged Valentina and rubbed her arms as she released her. 

“Honestly, don’t worry! I’m glad that you’re feeling better!” Valentina smiled. 

“Here. I’ve made you a coffee and some pastries. I’m guessing you girls have a busy day ahead of you!” Lupita handed Valentina a plate and a mug of steaming coffee and beckoned her to sit down. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to.” Valentina blushed. 

“It’s my pleasure. Juli, love. Please could you nip downstairs to see if we have any post?” Lupita asked, shooting Juliana ‘the look.’ 

“Okay, ma.” Juliana said nervously, glancing between her mum and her girl. She didn’t like where this was heading, but she did as she was told and skipped downstairs, taking her time. This was code that Lupita wanted to talk to Valentina, alone. 

“Promise me one thing, Valentina.” Lupita said seriously, squeezing Valentina’s arm. 

“Name it.” Valentina stammered, struggling to hold Lupita’s gaze. Was this the talk? Oh lord. 

“Look after my girl. She’s not had the best start to life. Some of that Is my fault. I can see how much you care for her. But be gentle with her, okay? Don’t break her heart. I don’t know if this is new for her, but it is for me. I didn’t expect it, but I can’t be angry- not when I’ve never seen her so happy.” Lupita crowed.

Valentina nodded and gulped, her palms feeling clammy. She let Lupita continue. 

“Don’t tell her I’ve spoken to you about this. I want her to come to me, on her own free will, when she is ready. Is this new to you, Valentina?” 

“Yes. It is new to me. I’ve never felt so alive- so content. I’ve not even told Juliana this yet, but I’m falling in love with her. Please don’t slap me.” Valentina squeezed her eyes closed, expecting Lupita to lose her mind and batter her. She remembered Juliana mentioning that Lupita is very traditional and it made her chest tighten. 

“I heard you both, last night at the front door. I heard you call her ‘beautiful’.” Lupita said, smacking her lips. “But if you break her heart, I’ll come for you. I’m doing the dad speech.” 

“I won’t. That is a promise. Juliana is special and I will never make her hurt or feel pain. Unless it’s an accident and I drop something on her foot, of course.” Valentina giggled. “You have my word.” 

“Okay. Good. Now, this is between you and I. Make her happy, Valentina. You’re a beautiful, kind woman and my daughter has impeccable taste.” Lupita grinned as Valentina pulled her in to a hug. 

“I intend to make her happy as happy can be.” Valentina Whispered. 

Juliana appeared back at the table as her mum and girlfriend were sat smiling sheepishly at one another. 

————— 

Juliana was quiet for the whole trip to the supermarket and the ride to the Valle house. Thoughts were buzzing around her mind as to what her mum and Valentina had discussed when she went downstairs. It was frightening, not knowing what had been shared between the women. Valentina had worn a goofy smile since speaking to Juliana’s mum and it was unnerving. Juliana figured that it couldn’t have been bad, if Valentina was so relaxed and happy. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Valentina asked, holding her hand out for Juliana to intertwine their fingers. 

“Nothing, Val. Was my mum okay with you?” Juliana asked suspiciously, giving Valentina a side glance. 

“Yeah. She was complimenting me. It was all good. I like your mum. She’s cool.” Valentina commented convincingly. 

“Okay. Are we nearly there?” Juliana tried to change the subject, to avoid any awkwardness. She wanted to enjoy her rare alone time with her lady and once they had settled in, she wanted to talk to Valentina about where they were heading. 

“We’re here now.” Valentina smiled, as Alirio parked the car in front of a smaller, yet still grand house. 

“Thanks, Alirio. I’ll call you if we need to go anywhere. Go and get yourself a well earned coffee.” Valentina pressed a bill in to Alirio’s hand and took the grocery bags from his hand. 

“Yes, Miss.” 

“Come on, baby. Our little den awaits.” Valentina grinned, taking Juliana’s hand and guiding her inside. 

Juliana dropped Valentina’s hand and stared around in awe. The house was a lot more cozy than Valentina’s main residence, though it still carried a classy, rich vibe. There were a couple of comfortable chairs scattered around the intimate living area and a long, leather sofa, which could easily fit five people. 

“Val, baby. This place is beautiful.” Juliana gulped, retaking Valentina’s hand in to her own. “I love it.” 

“I’m glad, sweetheart. Now, come here. I fear I may die if I don’t kiss you. It’s been, like, hours since i last kissed you.” Valentina grinned, snaking her arms around Juliana’s waist and kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Mmm. You’re in a hurry, Miss Carvajal?” Juliana teased, twisting a lock of Valentina’s hair around her finger. 

“It’s because you’re addictive. I need my fix.” Valentina purred, ghosting her lips on Juliana’s cheek. “Plus, you’re irresistible.” 

“Are you one hundred percent certain that the sex detector isn’t here?” Juliana joked, lifting the hem of Valentina’s shirt, placing her palm on the small of her back. “Because I don’t want to get interrupted when I go down on you this time.” 

Valentina’s eyes grew dark and she bit her lip alluringly. Juliana drove her crazy- her touch, her words, her teasing nature. She couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Chivis is nowhere to be seen. It’s just you and me. I’m sure-“ 

Before Valentina could finish her sentence, Juliana crashed their lips together, pulling Valentina in to a desperate, hungry kiss. Her tongue swiped Valentina’s lip, begging for entry in to her mouth. Their tongues swirled impatiently as Valentina moaned into Juliana’s mouth. 

Juliana broke off the kiss and guided Valentina to the kitchen counter top, placing her hands onto her ass and lifting her on to the marble surface. Valentina dipped her head and recaptured Juliana’s lips into a slow, sensual kiss, cupping her cheeks into her palms. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Valentina rasped, as she moved her attention to Juliana’s neck, nipping her gently. She wrapped her legs around Juliana’s waist, pulling her flush against her abdomen. Juliana pressed into Valentina’s body was the blue eyed woman’s new favourite feeling. She adored Juliana’s body being entangled with hers, with no space left between them.

Juliana fiddled with Valentina’s blouse, stroking her hands up and down her ribs. She moaned as Valentina’s tongue traced patterns on the sensitive skin of her neck and jaw. Valentina’s hair smelt delectably delicious, of summer fruits. The scent made Juliana feel dizzy and discombobulated. A subtly smell of cocoa perfume permeated her senses, as she nuzzled her forehead into Valentina’s shoulder. 

As Valentina broke off the kiss, Juliana took the opportunity to pull Valentina’s blouse over her head and nuzzled her face into Valentina’s chest, peppering kisses on the swell of her breasts. Valentina tangled her fists through Juliana’s hair, panting heavily when Juliana pressed her fingers into Valentina’s thighs. 

“Mmm. Baby. Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Valentina rasped into Juliana’s hair, her voice barely audible. 

“It’s up to you, mi amor. I was planning to eat my dinner at the table, like a good girl.”

Valentina felt Juliana grin on her skin, her lips curling into a smile in between her breasts. Valentina loved how Juliana always had a smart reply to anything she asked. A heat pooled in between her legs as Juliana purred and she could feel the feint quickening of Juliana’s heart against her tummy. 

“That’s only if you want me to, of course. This is the starter. I’ll cook dinner and then we can have an epically moist dessert. What do you think?” 

“Well, you had better unwrap the starter, then. It’s calling your name.” Valentina giggled impatiently, yanking Juliana’s t-shirt over her head. Both women moaned as their bare skin pressed together, the sensation never tiring. Juliana unclipped Valentina’s bra and threw it across the room. Her gaze raked up and down Valentina’s bare torso, a heat gathering in her abdomen when Valentina’s nipples hardened with their own accord. “You’re perfection. Like a painting, baby. Gorgeous.” 

Valentina threw her head back as Juliana took her hardened nipple in her mouth, the tongue tracing meaningful circles around the hardened nub. She massaged the other breast with her hand, to pay both mounds equal attention. 

Valentina arched her back and summoned all of her strength to unclip Juliana’s bra with one hand. The garment dropped to the floor as Juliana let it slide slowly down her arms. 

“Lift up your hips, baby. You’re wearing too much clothing.” Juliana demanded, popping the button of Valentina’s shorts. “It’s a shame that I won’t be able to get your shorts over your boots. You’d look sexy as hell in a pair of knee high boots, with no other clothes, laid out on a table.” 

“Well, are you going to carry me over the threshold to the table, Miss Valdés?” Valentina winked.

Juliana scooped Valentina up in to her arms and Valentina wrapped her legs back around Juliana’s waist for balance. She dropped on to the table with a slight ‘thump’. Juliana unzipped Valentina’s boots, taking her time to caress the now bare skin with her finger tips and her lips. She seductively laid Valentina down on the table and pulled off her shorts and panties with one fell swoop. 

“Do you mind, baby, if I put your boots back on?” Juliana blushed. She felt like a complete weirdo, but for some reason, the image was really turning her on. 

“Please do, baby. I want you to enjoy your starter. You can season it to your taste. But, first, Miss Valdés, you’re not wearing the correct attire to eat your starter. It needs to be skin coloured. Plus, I need to try the outfit on, so it needs to be wrapped around my every curve, until you’re ready to devour your meal.” Valentina sat up and kissed Juliana’s throat as a deep moan erupted from the brown eyed girls inner core. 

Juliana discarded her remaining clothes and pushed Valentina back down into a laying position, pressing her weight on to Valentina, their limbs entwined. 

“Does this hurt you baby?” Juliana Asked, cupping Valentina’s cheek. 

“No, sexy. Kiss me.” Valentina demanded, pulling Juliana’s lips on to her own. Juliana tried to hold herself together to be able to concentrate on eliciting moans and curse words from Valentina. Valentina’s kisses took her breath away, quite literally. 

Juliana nibbled at Valentina’s shoulder, leaving a slight, red mark on the pearly skin. Valentina moaned and writhed beneath Juliana, growing inpatient with Juliana’s exploration of her body. She needed Juliana to finish what she had started yesterday, under the blanket. She bucked her thigh into Juliana’s centre, eliciting a deep moan from the brown eyed woman. 

“Oh my god.” Juliana moaned, as her slickness covered Valentina’s thigh. She resisted the temptation to gyrate on Valentina’s skin, to release a powerful orgasm threatening to erupt just from Valentina kissing her. She found it embarrassing that such a simple touch sent her close to the edge of glory. 

Juliana kissed Valentina deeply, caressing her ribs with her hands. Valentina tangled her fingers through Juliana’s silky hair, pulling Juliana flush on top of her. 

Juliana took the hint that Valentina couldn’t take much more, so peppered kisses from her chin to her bellybutton, nipping and licking the skin. Juliana jumped down off the table and slid Valentina to the edge, so that her hips were almost hanging off the side of the oak material. She slowly slid Valentina’s boots back on to her smooth legs. The sound of the zip echoed through the kitchen, with only Valentina’s laboured pants filling the space with any sound. 

“You look so sexy.” Juliana groaned. Valentina responded by pinning her legs around Juliana’s shoulders, anchoring her in to place. 

Juliana parted Valentina’s legs and inhaled her scent, pressing wet kisses kisses on her trimmed curls. Valentina sighed with impatience, wishing that Juliana would taste her right this second. 

Juliana’s tongue gathered Valentina’s wetness in her folds, taking her time to taste her sweet juices. A startled cry from Valentina sent a tingle from Juliana’s toes to her fingers. She dipped her tongue into Valentina’s folds, pressing the tip into her entrance. 

“Fuck. Juls. Please, baby.” Valentina moaned, tangling her fingers almost painfully into Juliana’s hair. Juliana did as she was told and flattened her tongue, pressing a long, hard swipe over Valentina’s clit. 

“Yes, baby. Yes. Don’t stop.” Valentina begged, bucking her hips to entice Juliana to lick her vigorously. 

Juliana traced explorative circles around Valentina’s swollen nub, constantly changing the speed and pressure to tease Valentina.  
Valentina neared the edge as Juliana’s tongue pressed harder into her clit. She let out a cry as Juliana’s lips wrapped around her clit and she screamed as waves of pleasure enveloped her limbs. A gush of slickness coated Juliana’s chin as the orgasm took over Valentina’s body and she came again, even harder and more intensely than the first time. 

Juliana felt Valentina’s legs go limp atop her shoulders and she twitched when Juliana’s tongue tasted the pool in her slit. She pressed one last kiss to Valentina’s inner thigh and climbed back on to the table, stroking Valentina’s flushed cheek. 

“Mi amor. Come here. That was amazing.” Valentina panted. Her body shuddered as she came down from her high. She moaned into Juliana’s mouth when she tasted herself upon her lips and cupped Juliana’s ass cheek in her palm. 

“I love doing that to you, baby. It’s like my new hobby.” Juliana giggled. “A hobby that I will never grow tired of.” 

“Good. Because I quite like being your hobby, if it means that I get to feel like that.” Valentina blushed. Juliana licked her lips and smiled sheepishly. 

“Now, it’s my turn to sample the starter. I want to do something.” Valentina said seductively, taking Juliana’s nipple into her mouth. Juliana moaned, her skin feeling extra sensitive from Valentina’s moaning a few moments ago. 

“What do you want, Val?” Juliana mumbled. Her ragged breaths grew shorter by the second, as Valentina nibbled her pebbled nipple. 

“I want you to sit on my face. I may have touched myself again last night, thinking about you doing it to me, when you told me through text.” Valentina smiled wryly at her own confession. 

“Well, I touched myself this morning, imagining you touching yourself. So, we are even, Miss Carvajal.” Juliana bit her lip and tussled her hair, awaiting Valentina’s permission to scoot up and kneel over her. The thought of the motion sent a new rush of wetness between her thighs, the stickiness coating her groin. 

“Come here, gorgeous. Kneel over me. We’ll figure it out.” 

Juliana did as she was told, straddling Valentina’s shoulders and holding on to her own hip to gain some balance. The position hurt her knees from the hard surface of the table, but she didn’t confess this to Valentina. The pleasure would surely outweigh the pain. 

Valentina guided Juliana’s hips down and pressed a testing kiss on her centre. Juliana whimpered as Valentina shuffled herself underneath Juliana and teased a gentle lick on her folds. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Valentina muffled, swiping her tongue through Juliana’s slit. 

“Yes. It feels amazing, beautiful. Fuck me, mi amor.” Juliana begged. Her head flung backwards as Valentina’s tongue circled her clit. Valentina’s palms gripped Juliana’s hips to anchor her down to her tongue. 

Juliana rocked her hips as Valentina’s strokes grew bolder and her tongue flatted against her swollen clit. She could feel her wetness gathering on Valentina’s chin as Valentina buried herself deeper inside of her. 

“Val- oh. Yes. Yessss.” Juliana screamed as the orgasm came out of the blue, sending her tumbling over the edge. She felt herself gushing sticky fluid from the intense orgasm racking her body.

Valentina cried out as Juliana came completely undone right in her full view. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed, with Juliana arching her back and her neck muscles straining as she closed her eyes and let herself succumb to the divine sensation. 

As Juliana’s last pulses of her orgasm died down, her legs shook as she untangled herself from Valentina and lay her head on her shoulder, their bodies once again intertwined. 

“Mi amor. Wow. I can’t breathe.” Juliana gasped. She buried her head into Valentina’s neck and pressed gentle kisses between laboured breaths. 

“Can I take you to our bed? I’m not done with you yet.” Valentina cupped Juliana’s cheek and brushed her thumb over her swollen lips. 

“Our bed?” Juliana smirked. 

“Yes, OUR bed, mi amor. I want to show you how much you mean to me, my little princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, they will talk about their feelings as they have their own comfortable place to be unhurried and relaxed. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos and kind comments.
> 
> 😘🥰


	14. No one like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, smut and fluff.

Juliana lay her head down on Valentina’s naked chest, gently caressing her beau’s stomach, drawing invisible patterns. Her leg rested lazily on Valentina’s as they tangled themselves together in a contented cuddle. 

Valentina’s long fingers tangled through Juliana’s silky strands of hair as she lay her chin on Juliana’s head. Valentina adored how their bodies entwined so effortlessly, like they were meant to me moulded together like this and never parted. 

“Baby?” Juliana’s raspy voice filled the silence of the room. This took Valentina by surprise as she was beginning to doze off, the excitement of their morning wearing her out. 

“Yes, beautiful?” Valentina’s voice sounded thick and clouded with exhaustion. She wanted to fall asleep with Juliana for the rest of the afternoon, but whenever Juliana wanted to speak, she wanted to listen. 

“What does it feel like to be in love?” Juliana peppered gentle kisses along Valentina’s collarbone, still paying attention to caressing her stomach. 

“I don’t know, mi amor. I’ve never been in love.” Valentina admitted. It was true- she had never loved Lucho. He was more of an annoyance than a love. Instead of wanting to spend time with him, she would be delighted when he would cancel plans, so that she could have her own space and not feel so suffocated. 

“You didn’t love Lucho?” Juliana asked inquisitively. Her kisses on Valentina’s chest became wetter and more frequent. She loved the sensation of Valentina’s bare skin on her lips, tasting and kissing every last inch of her body. 

“No. I don’t know why I was with him for so long. I didn’t want to be around him most of the time. I think when you’re in love, you’re supposed to want to spend every waking minute with that person and take care of them and stare at their pretty little face.” Valentina smiled into Juliana’s hair and brushed the backs of her fingers along Juliana’s slightly sweaty arm. 

“And want to kiss them, taste them, go on adventures with them and make love to them every single day?” Juliana caressed Valentina’s ribs, taking her time to ghost her fingers from her hip to the base of her beasts. 

“Yep. And buy them flowers, take them on surprise dates, comfort them when they’re upset, give them advice and always stand by them and love them for all of eternity. Plus, most importantly, have epically awesome cuddles. Especially when it’s cold and miserable outside and you lock yourselves away from the whole world.” Valentina blushed, imagining herself doing all of these things for Juliana. She couldn’t imagine a day passing where she didn’t sweep her love into her arms and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe, or snuggle down and hold each other after a challenging day. 

“Sounds perfect, mi amor. I like the sound of being in love.” Juliana whispered, halting her caressing fingers. 

“It does sound perfect, beautiful lady. It really does.” Valentina’s fingers moved their attention to Juliana’s back. She drew ‘I love you’ with subtle strokes of her forefinger, her heat racing in her chest. 

Juliana’s skin tingled as Valentina’s touch drew goosebumps. Her back was one of the most sensitive parts of her body and she couldn’t get enough of Valentina so carefully and gently gliding her fingers over the over sensitive skin. She bit her lip, unsure if to say what she was about to say. She leaned back, so that she could look into Valentina’s eyes. 

Valentina looked at Juliana, confused as to why she had moved from their comfortable, intimate position. 

Juliana decided that now was the right time, seeing as they were cocooned in their own environment, with no interference and nobody to ruin the moment. She knew what she wanted to say from the very first time she laid her eyes on Valentina. She was the yin to her yang and meant the world to her. If this is what love at first sight is, it is certainly very real. The cynical, closed Juliana had been swept away in the coastal tide and a new loved up replacement had been sent back to shore. 

“I love you, Valentina Carvajal. I’m IN love with you.” Juliana whispered. The words echoed around the quiet room, with their laboured breathing now the only sound reverberating around the room. 

Valentina stared into Juliana’s eyes with an adoring smile upon her lips. Her ocean blue eyes glistened with happiness and she took a deep breath. Cupping Juliana’s cheek, she breathed “I love you too, Juliana Valdés. I think I’ve been in love with you from the moment that you came to save me in the bathroom at the club. It hurts when you’re not here by my side. I’m always thinking about you; what you’re doing, what you’re wearing, what you’re thinking about and when I’ll be able to scoop you up in my arms and kiss you.” 

“You can scoop me up and kiss me anytime that you want, mi amor.” Juliana grinned euphorically. She leaned in to Valentina and captured her into a slow, burning kiss, expressing all of her feelings and emotions with the attentive presses of her lips against Valentina’s. “Plus...” she mustered between kisses. “For the record, I fell in love with you the moment that I saw you in the queue for the trance gig. Lucho walloped me with his elbow and I laid my eyes on you. I was staring at you and you saw me. I was praying that I would somehow find you again amongst the sweaty crowds. Et voila, I did. Lucky me.” 

Valentina kissed the tip of Juliana’s nose and buried her head into her neck. She pecked meaningful kisses onto the salty skin, devouring Juliana’s every scent and taste. “I am lucky too, Juls. I’ve never felt so happy.” 

“I wouldn’t be a very good girlfriend if I didn’t make you happy now, would I? That’s of course, if I am your girlfriend.” Juliana whispered, letting out a quiet moan as Valentina subtly licked her neck. 

“Of course you are my girlfriend, baby. It would be a bit weird loving you and making love to you if you weren’t my girlfriend, wouldn’t it?” Valentina nibbled Juliana’s earlobe and snaked her hand on top of Juliana’s ass. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, beautiful. More than you could ever know.” 

—————   
“Lower. Yeah lower. Oh yes, right there. That’s it. You’re good at this baby.” 

Juliana had her breasts pressed into Valentina’s back, guiding her hands with a knife to chop a carrot. They both donned oversized white shirts, covering their top half modesty. Juliana leaned her chin on Valentina’s shoulder as she watched her concentrating on cutting carefully and slowly. 

“Can’t I just have you for dinner? You’re distracting me by looking sexy in that shirt. And I know that you’re not wearing any panties.” Valentina whined, dropping the knife and throwing her head back to kiss Juliana. 

“Baby. My energy levels are on zero. I need food. You’ve well and truly worn me out.” Juliana chuckled. She pecked Valentina’s cheek and laughed when she pouted. 

“Ohhhhhh, not fair, baby girl.” Valentina scooted around to face Juliana and kissed her between their giggles. She began to undo Juliana’s shirt buttons, one by one and splayed her warm hands on Juliana’s bare stomach. 

“Stop trying to seduce me, naughty. I need food to give me energy for dessert. I have a lot of nibbling, licking and soft, wet textures to insert my fingers into!” Juliana giggled as Valentina nibbled her bottom lip in frustration. 

“Come on, the quicker that we cook and eat together, the quicker you can sample your dessert!” 

“I can kiss you, though. I’m making that a rule. We can kiss as much as I want whilst we are cooking and eating FOOD.” Valentina silenced Juliana before she could retort with a passionate kiss, sliding her tongue sneakily into her mouth as she went to speak. 

Juliana moaned into Valentina’s mouth and pressed her hands into Valentina’s ass. “Mmm, Val, are you trying to make me break my own rules?”

“Is it working?” Valentina sneakily pushed her thigh into Juliana’s centre, eliciting a cry from the brown eyed woman, who’s breaths were rapidly becoming shallow. 

“No. Stop it, or dessert is off the menu, because I’ll have passed out from famine.” Juliana croaked. She pinched Valentina’s ass to regain any resemblance of control over the situation. 

“Hello. Do that again, baby. I like it.” Valentina rasped, reaching down to lick Juliana’s neck.

“Mmm, kinky one, aren’t you?” Juliana obliged and pinched the peachy flesh again, before turning Valentina around and pinning her to the worktop. 

“If you do your chopping and feed me, I might make it part of desert.” she purred seductively. 

————— 

After a few giggles and kisses and a nearly severed finger, the women sat down together at the long, oak table to eat dinner together. They sat opposite one another, grinning with puppy like stares.

“This is lovely, gorgeous. Where did you learn to cook?” Valentina complimented, rubbing her big toe along Juliana’s calf under the table. 

“Well, my mum was out a lot of the time working and my dad was never there, so I taught myself. I enjoy cooking.” Juliana hated the memories of her old life- she just wanted to move on with her new found life in Mexico, where her and her mum were happy and striving. 

“You’re a natural, baby. Have you ever thought about going to culinary school so that you could become a professional chef?” Valentina continued the journey with her toe further northwards, and rested her foot on Juliana’s knee.   
“No. I can’t say that I have.” Juliana reached beneath the table and caressed Valentina’s foot, kneading it gently with her slender fingers. 

“I could see you as a head chef, mi amor.” Valentina commented lovingly, blowing an air kiss to her love. 

“Well, when I’m with you, I feel like I could achieve anything. I’ll consider it, baby. That’s a promise.” Juliana reached out for Valentina’s hand and squeezed it tight. Both women glanced dreamily across the table with cute smiles, falling under one another’s spells. 

“You know, sweetheart, I’ve not touched a drop of alcohol since we have been seeing each other. It was my crutch, before I met you. But I don’t need it anymore. I don’t need to feel numb or escape from anything. I want to see life in clear and delightful picture, with no fuzzy haze to scramble my memories.” Valentina dropped her gaze to their intwined hands, feeling embarrassed that she had admitted this to Juliana. It was one of her inner most demons, but she had found a cure to the pain, with Juliana being the soothing cure. 

“Baby, you don’t have to give it up because I don’t like alcohol, you know? It’s your choice.” Juliana squeezed Valentina’s hand gently, talking in a calm tone.   
“No, Juls, you don’t understand. I abused alcohol, because it was the only thing that got me through the day, most of the time. But, I don’t want to use that crutch anymore, because I don’t need it. Us being together makes me feel alive and wanted and calm. That’s all I need. I don’t need to feel numb anymore, I want to be able to feel every last emotion and every little piece of happiness.” A tear escaped from Valentina’s eye and she sniffed, battling to keep her emotions in check. She didn’t want Juliana to see her vulnerability, but at the same time, it didn’t worry her, as Juliana wouldn’t prey on her weaknesses like Lucho would. 

Juliana pushed her chair back, walked around the other side of the table and stood behind Valentina. She scooped her arms around Valentina’s chest and held her tight. She kissed Valentina’s tears from her cheeks and stood for a couple of minutes, just holding her and not saying a word. 

As Valentina’s tears subsided, she kissed Juliana’s cradling arms and breathed “I love you.” 

“I love you too, mi amor. I’ll always be here to protect and love you.” Juliana whispered into Valentina’s ear. She pressed light kisses on her temple and held her tight. 

“Are you finished with your dinner, baby?” Valentina asked, nuzzling her head into Juliana’s cheek. 

“Yes. Are you?” 

“Yeah. I’ll wash up.” Valentina offered, standing to clear her plate. 

“No. Don’t worry, baby. I’ll do it in the morning. I want to take care of you.” Juliana scooped Valentina into her arms and lead her to the plush sofa. She lay herself down and opened her arms in an offer for Valentina to lay beside her. Valentina obliged, pushing her back into Juliana’s torso and moulding their bodies together. 

Juliana cocooned Valentina in her arms and the women fell asleep, clutching one another as tight as they could physically manage. 

————— 

Juliana’s eyes flickered open, feeling wet lips cascading gentle little kisses on her forehead and nose. Valentina was now facing her, caressing her cheek with the backs of her fingers and pressing kisses on her flushed skin. 

“Hello, mi amor. You also have a cute ‘just woken up face’.” Valentina’s voice was deep with sleep.   
Juliana smiled as her eyes came into focus and Valentina brushed her finger tip along Juliana’s nose. “Good to know, baby. Are you okay?” 

“Mhmm. I’m snuggled up with you, aren’t I?” Valentina scooted close to Juliana and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She splayed her palm on Juliana’s hip and smiled broadly. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe how lucky I am.” 

“We’re both lucky. We found one another at the right time. I love you.” Juliana’s voice crackled with tiredness and she cupped Valentina’s cheek. Her thumb drew the outline of her plump lips. Juliana felt as if every time she touched Valentina, be it sexually or lovingly, it was a brand new discovery waiting to be found. 

“Can I take you to bed, mi amor?” Valentina asked, her eyes burning with love and desire. 

This felt different for Juliana- it wasn’t pure lust. This felt like adoration and contentment. Their relationship had shifted significantly throughout the last few hours, with more intimacy and love.

“Lead the way, baby.” 

Valentina laced their fingers together and tentatively guided Juliana to the bedroom. She felt a pang of nerves sweep through her stomach at the thought of baring her soul to Juliana through love making. This wouldn’t just be sex, it would be connections. 

Valentina pushed a lock of Juliana’s brown hair from her eye and brushed her thumb over the sensitive skin of Juliana’s cheek. Juliana quivered to the touch and closed her eyes, revelling in Valentina’s feather like motion. 

She wondered how it was possible to feel so adored and loved by one single person and be catapulted into paradise by one innocent touch. Her skin crackled as Valentina’s lips glided against her own, encouraging a sensual, patient exploration. 

Juliana moaned quietly as Valentina flicked her tongue against her lips and the tip of Valentina’s tongue so carefully caressed her own. She reached into the small space between them and gradually unbuttoned the buttons of Valentina’s shirt with shaky fingers, taking all of the time that she needed. 

Valentina responded by breaking off their kiss and moving her attention to Juliana’s neck and moving her own nervous fingers to lay on Juliana’s shirt buttons. She licked and gently sucked on Juliana’s pulse point, using the tip of her tongue to sooth the blotches. 

Juliana moved slightly backwards from Valentina and stared into her eyes, gulping when she realised that Valentina’s ocean blue eyes glistened dark with want. Valentina’s fingers dipped below the collar of Juliana’s shirt and she allowed the shirt to slide from Juliana’s arms and fall to the floor. Her fingers caressed the now exposed flesh and Juliana reacted to the touch with a throaty gasp. 

Juliana almost melted to a puddle on the floor as Valentina’s eyes scanned every inch of her skin. Valentina always looked at her as if she was the most amazingly beautiful woman in the world and it sent a pool of wetness between her thighs. Her heart rate increased rapidly as she mirrored Valentina’s move and ghosted her fingers beneath the collar of Valentina’s shirt. Her fingers grazed the skin of Valentina’s neck and she felt Valentina quiver beneath her touch. 

Valentina felt bare and vulnerable stood before the woman whom she loved. Juliana took her hand and guided her to the bed, plopping her down with a small thump. She scooted up the bed and beckoned Juliana to come and join her. 

Juliana lay half on the bed and half on top of Valentina and tangled her hands carefully through Valentina’s long hair. She pressed their lips together to continue the slow, burning kiss that Valentina started before they de-robed. Valentina whimpered and her hips bucked as Juliana’s tongue danced with her own. She had never been turned on by just kissing, until she had met Juliana. As soon as their breasts and lips moulded together, an instant heat prickled between her thighs. 

Sensing Valentina’s growing impatience, Juliana pressed her thigh between Valentina’s legs and kissed her frivolously. Valentina anchored her hands around Juliana’s ass, encouraging Juliana’s harder friction between her thighs. Juliana nipped and licked Valentina’s neck and massaged her breast with her free hand. 

“God, baby. You’re driving me crazy.” Valentina panted as Juliana swirled her tongue around her erected nipple. “I feel like I’m gonna come and you’ve not even touched me.” 

Juliana recaptured Valentina’s lips in her own and sucked the bottom lip. Her hand snaked between their bodies and ghosted towards Valentina’s throbbing, slick centre. Juliana gasped at how ready Valentina was for her when her fingers slid into her slit, sending a rush of stickiness between her own thighs. 

“Mmm, baby. You’re so wet.” Juliana breathed as she gathered up the wetness. She removed her fingers and Valentina whimpered in protest and opened her eyes. She moaned when Juliana licked her fingers, tasting Valentina’s juices. 

“You taste so good, baby.” Juliana dipped her head and bit down gently on Valentina’s lip. She slid her fingers back into Valentina and pressed gentle, explorative strokes on her aching nub. 

Valentina grasped Juliana’s hair and kissed her feverishly. Her back began to arch off the bed as she became close to reaching the summit. 

Juliana pressed her fingertips into Valentina’s entrance, teasing the opening. Valentina wrapped her free leg around Juliana’s, which pushed her thigh into her hand, pushing her fingers deep inside of Valentina. The heel of her hand pressed into Valentina’s clit and she cried out in pleasure. 

Juliana could feel that Valentina was already close and curled her fingers inside her. She circled her thumb around Valentina’s clit and moaned when Valentina pulled her into a hurried kiss and bit down hard on her lip. 

“I love you, I love you I love....” Valentina cried out as she came in a flurry of waves. She clung on to Juliana’s hair as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the euphoria.   
“I love you baby. I love you.” Juliana moaned as she watched Valentina come undone right in front of her. Valentina was perfect in every single way and she held back the tears as the woman below her rode the never ending wave. 

Valentina grew limp as she struggled to regain her breath. She opened her eyes and stroked Juliana’s cheek gently. 

“Mi amor. You’re amazing. You’re beautiful. My Juliana.” Valentina rasped. 

“As are you, my Valentina. Are you okay, baby?” Juliana tenderly kissed Valentina’s swollen lips. 

“I’m on top of the world, sweetheart.”

Before Juliana could reply, Valentina flipped Juliana on to her back and pressed her weight into her. Both women gasped as their nipples hardened beneath one another and Valentina pressed hurried, wet kisses on Juliana’s neck. She licked from her collar bone to her chin and pressed her tongue into Juliana’s for a sloppy, sexy kiss. 

“Fuck, baby. How do you make me feel so good?” Juliana rasped into Valentina’s ear. She pulled at Valentina’s hair as the blue eyed women wrapped her lips around her nipple and nibbled and licked.   
“It’s my mission to always make you feel good mi amor.” Valentina slipped her fingers into Juliana’s folds and moaned as brown eyes looked deep into her own, with a silent begging. She gathered up Juliana’s wetness and pressed exploratory strokes around Juliana’s swollen nub. 

“Mmmm, baby.” Juliana moaned, closing her eyes and letting Valentina touch her as slowly as she wished to. Valentina’s strokes became bolder and quicker as Juliana began to buck her hips.

Juliana devoured Valentina’s lips, biting and licking and nibbling to her hearts content. 

Valentina pressed one finger inside Juliana, eliciting a gasp and a deep moan from the woman under her spell. 

“Please, baby. I thought that I could be patient. But I can’t. Please.” Juliana begged, cupping Valentina’s cheeks. 

Valentina slid another finger inside and a rocket of pleasure shot from Juliana’s toes to her finger tips. “Mmm, Oh my god.” She sighed, as Valentina brushed her clit with her thumb, whilst maintaining a steady rhythm inside her love. She curled her fingers as she felt Juliana nearing orgasm. 

“I love you so much baby. Oh, I love....” Juliana couldn’t finish her sentence as she was skyrocketed into space. She groaned and cried into Valentina’s shoulder as she held on for dear life. 

“Oh yes, baby, come again for me.” Valentina encouraged with vigorous stokes and pressing. Juliana did as she was told and cried the loudest that Valentina had ever heard, almost cracking the glass in the windows from her audible cry. 

Juliana’s cries turned into whimpers as she came back down to Earth, panting and spent. She showered as Valentina gently pulled out her fingers from her soaked core. 

Juliana held back the tears again as Valentina glanced at her so adoringly. She was on cloud nine. Wrapping her arms around her lover, she pulled her back on top of her and captured her lips in a lazy kiss. 

“That was... I can’t describe it. I love you, Valentina Carvajal.” Juliana croaked, cupping Valentina’s cheek. 

“I love you too, baby. So much.”

The women lay for a few minutes, their hands tracing lazy patterns on one another’s arms. 

“Are you tired, mi amor?” Valentina Asked, her eyes drooping. She kissed Juliana’s forehead and stroked her hair. 

“Yes, baby. I just want to snuggle up together. Do you?” Juliana almost pleaded with Valentina. She was exhausted and couldn’t take round however many for the day. There was always the morning, after a good nights rest, cuddled up and tangled together. 

“Yes. Snuggling up sounds perfect right now, gorgeous. I think we have broken each other.” Valentina chuckled as Juliana giggled into her chest. 

Valentina felt safe and comforted when Juliana had cuddled her on the sofa- like she was in a bubble that no one could penetrate. Juliana’s arms had felt so secure and strong, yet so soft and comforting. She wanted to feel that again, as if she was Juliana’s subject to protect with all of her might, no matter what needed to be done. 

“Can I spoon you?” Julians’s voice grew sleepy and she was on the verge of passing out into sleep. 

“I’d like that, sweetheart.” Valentina responded groggily. She leaned into Juliana and pecked light kisses on her lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, mi amor. Night night, baby girl.” Juliana held out her arms, inviting Valentina to scoot in to her cocoon. 

Valentina turned over and guided herself into Juliana’s arms, snuggling in as tight as tight could be, with not an inch of space left between them. Juliana enveloped Valentina into her arms and held on tight, breathing in the scent of her hair. Their legs entwined and tangled as they moulded together so effortlessly yet again, like their bodies were made to be this close. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Sorry it has taken me a while to post. This chapter took me longer to write than usual, so I hope that it’s worth the wait. 
> 
> Love to you all 😘


End file.
